En el ojo de la tormenta
by ClaudiaBMT
Summary: Izuku Midoriya es un científico prodigio que busca una cura para una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que se propaga rápidamente. Una pista potencial en su investigación apunta a una isla legendaria, protegida por una tormenta eterna de la que ningún viajero ha regresado nunca. Él navega a través del huracán y descubre una isla que está deshabitada. Debe adaptarse para sobrevivir.
1. Capítulo 1: Explosión

Les dejó el perfil donde pueden encontrar la obra en inglés:

/users/CheshireButton/pseuds/CheshireButton

Notas del Autor:

Para TheatricalPlacenta.

Hey, TheatricalPlacenta dibujó algo sobre

post/163031508228/nagakatsuki-is-extremely-appealing-to-me

post/163200137088/yall-loved-naga-kacchan-so-much-i-doodled-more-in

Y me gustó tanto que vomité una novela. Disfrutenlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aire libre en el que te resbalas

Un borde de cueva, un cuenco negro.

Respirando profundo y lento,

Como tu propio chapoteo hace eco.

No puedes correr así que debes esconderte,

No volverás esta vez"

Izuku Midoriya recuerda el momento exacto en el que descubrió que no estaba solo. Comenzó con una explosión en la oscuridad de la noche. Su tiempo en la isla fue relajante antes de eso, casi como unas vacaciones. Había pasado su tiempo ocupado con el trabajo de campo habitual; criando diferentes tipos de plantas en su invernadero improvisado, recogiendo especímenes, presionando las hojas entre las páginas de su libro y dibujando la vida silvestre.

Había estado despierto en su catre con la luz de su linterna, anotando sus pensamientos en un desgastado cuaderno de cuero cuando la explosión resonó en el valle. Se detuvo, sin atreverse a respirar. La isla estaba deshabitada. ¿Lo había imaginado?

En respuesta hubo una explosión más fuerte que la primera.

Izuku sale de su saco de dormir y de la tienda en un instante. Se mantiene con los ojos muy abiertos entre la maleza y bajo las estrellas, esperando y rezando para que no sea alguien en apuros. En su cerebro analiza la vida silvestre que ha visto hasta ahora, y recuerda la gran especie de jabalí que había observado.

Unas noches atrás, despertó por los inquisitivos bufidos de la familia de cerdos salvajes que rodeaban el invernadero. Los adultos estaban cubiertos por una piel gruesa. Eran las criaturas más grandes que ha visto hasta ahora; de pie llegaban a la altura de sus hombros. ¿Puede culparlos por el ruido?

-¿Las explosiones podrían ser disparos?-

Si la persona que provoca las explosiones está en peligro, duda que pueda llegar a tiempo. Por lo que parce, vienen de la playa y, a juzgar por la fuerza, podría ser un barco.

Después del tercer estruendo decide que tiene que hacer algo. El joven científico regresa corriendo dentro de la tienda y cuelga su mochila de senderismo sobre su hombro. El levanta el par de pantalones cortos que llevaba más temprano en el día y seguidamente se abrocha el cinturón. No tiene tiempo para calcetines, y una vez que tiene puestas las botas de montaña y su linterna en mano, sale corriendo dentro de la noche.

Afortunadamente, la vegetación es delgada y puede correr sin cortarla a través de la jungla. Una de sus manos palpa a lo largo de sus cinturón para confirmar la presencia de su cuchillo y su revólver. Eso lo tranquiliza, pero espera que no le sean necesarios. Puede defenderse pero no es un experto.

Duda y siente burbujas en su estómago cuando la playa aparece a la vista. Aunque envuelto en la noche, los susurros de la tormenta sin fin en la distancia se extienden a través del mar. Ningún barco puede sobrevivir. Él lo sabe, pero escanea el horizonte en busca de cualquier tipo de luz.

Nada. Su propia decepción lo sorprende. ¿Estaba tan desesperado por tener un compañero? Niega con la cabeza y el pensamiento es rápidamente descartado. Hay asuntos más importantes a mano.

-Entonces, ¿será alguien en tierra?-

Si se trata de una persona hostil con explosivos, es poco lo que puede hacer para protegerse a sí mismo al aire libre. El cambia su peso mientras muerde la esquina de su labio. Si es muy cuidadoso el culpable ni siquiera sabrá que está allí.

Izuku está agradecido en ese momento por haber crecido en el país. Años de acampar y cazar le han proporcionado las habilidades para cubrir sus propios rastros y andar por la vida silvestre sin ser detectado. ¿Pero sería lo suficiente para burlar a un nativo de la isla?

-Al menos vale la pena echarle un vistazo-, se recuerda a sí mismo. -Explotar cualquier cosa nunca es una buena señal-.

Izuku pasa una mano por sus suaves rizos, recordando el sonido cuando lo escuchó por primera vez. Cierra los ojos e inhala la brisa del océano en busca de humo. Él está cerca, está seguro de eso. Un viento del sur se levanta y el capta un olor algo chamuscado.

Corre velozmente por el sendero y se encuentra una formación rocosa antes de las olas. Allí, descubre un cráter del tamaño de un automóvil pequeño. Las rocas y escombros recién vueltos se encuentran dispersos por el área, pero Izuku no puede encontrar ningún rastro de alguna arma.

-¿Qué demonios?- Murmura mientras se pone de rodillas.

Lanza su linterna por el perímetro examinando el desastre dejado atrás. Esto no fue un fenómeno natural. Esto fue un asalto intención al. Alguien estuvo aquí; apostaría su vida por eso. Sin embargo, no hay restos de un arma. También nota la inquietante falta de huellas en la arena. Izuku presiona con cautela un dedo contra la roca. Todavía está caliente. Su piel pica. Es posible que lo estén viendo.

Una brisa fresca pasa rápidamente y la tormenta de arriba retumba. El viento golpea de nuevo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo e Izuku se ve obligado a apoyarse en él para evitar que lo derriben. Es sabido que la isla está sujeta a un clima inesperado, pero esta vez Izuku ha sido tomado por sorpresa. Huele que se avecina un aguacero y se da cuenta que no regresará al valle a tiempo; su corazón se hunde ante ello.

Maldice y corre hacia el continente en busca de cualquier tipo de cobertura. El viento chilla y las gotas de lluvia del tamaño de pelotas de golf borran sus alrededores en una neblina blanca. Está empapado en segundos y se estremece por el frio. Cualquier visibilidad que alguna vez tuvo se ha ido, y se ve obligado a moverse a paso de tortuga, con los brazos extendidos para navegar por la jungla. Justo cuando cree que las cosas no podían empeorar, estallan agudas punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo cuando el granizo se une al chaparrón.

-Podría morir aquí-, piensa amargamente. –Podría caer desde un acantilado, romper mis huesos y morir. Todo porque me distraje en mi propia cabeza-.

Cuando ve la boca abierta y oscura de la cueva, él corre a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Jadeando, detiene su trote en la entrada y se limpia el agua de la cara. Resopla, mirando como el agua corre por la jungla frente a él, salpicando contra la roca. Su nuevo santuario es fresco y terroso. Aunque está agradecido, podría pasar una noche fría. Solo puede esperar que tenga al menos una manta en su bolsa.

Izuku tira la mochila de su hombro, y se vuelta para quitarse la camisa empapada, cuando capta movimiento en el costado de su ojo. De repente, se estrelló contra la pared. La linterna se escapa de su mano y se rompe en el suelo, dejándolo en la oscuridad.

-¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?- Ruge una voz áspera y ronca.

La fuerza detrás del golpe se tambalea y las manos de Izuku sujetan instintivamente el brazo presionado contra su garganta. Gime mientras el dolor estalla detrás de sus ojos. - ¡I-Izuku! ¡Izuku Midoriya! ¡Soy bioquímico! ¡Estoy estudiando las plantas de la isla! –

El extraño hace una pausa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para tomar una cautelosa inhalación. El agarre se tensa. -¿Un humano?-

-No hago ningún daño, de verdad-. Izuku se estremece, pero no puede retroceder más.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡No se supone que haya humanos en ésta isla, y especialmente no en mi jungla!-

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Acabo de escuchar algunas explosiones y salí a buscar si alguien necesitaba ayuda! ¡Eso es todo!-

-Bueno, felicidades...-

Levanta una palma cerca de la cara de Izuku, y una serie de pequeñas explosiones irrumpe, llenando la cueva de luz. Con eso, Izuku puede distinguir a un hombre joven con una sonrisa malvada y unos incisivos anormalmente largos. Izuku grita y se encoge bajo los penetrantes ojos rojos del extraño.

-acabas de encontrar la fuente-, se burla.- Entonces humano, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu manada? ¿Cuántos hay?-

-¡N-ninguno! ¡Soy s-solo yo! -

La mano aún humeante se clava en la roca cerca de la cara de Izuku mientras las garras raspan la superficie como cuchillos. -¿Crees que soy estúpido?-. Su captor escupe. -¿Esperas que yo crea que un miserable humano que hizo el viaje a través de nuestra gran tormenta salga ileso? ¡Sí, claro! Esa es la mayor cantidad de mierda que he escuchado en toda la semana-.

Izuku se esfuerza mucho para no hiperventilar, ya que algo que se siente como una cola se arrastra sobre sus pies y serpentea alrededor de sus piernas. Su mente casi queda en blanco cuando las bobinas llegan a su estómago, pero se las arregla para tartamudear, -¡E-es verdad! ¡Utilice un tipo de nave especial! ¡Lo modifiqué con un amigo específicamente para manejar el huracán! No quería poner en peligro a nadie más en este viaje, ¡así que viajé aquí solo! ¡No estoy mintiendo, lo juro!-

-Por tu bien, será que no lo estés-. El extraño hace una pausa y dirige su atención a la lluvia. –Este maldito clima-. Gruñe y le da a la mitad de Izuku un apretón preventivo. – Escucha. Cuando la lluvia se calme, me llevarás a tu campamento. Después de eso, decidiré que hacer contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?-

\- ¡Si! ¡Está bien! U-um...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué eres exactamente? No puedo decirlo por la oscuridad, pero esta cosa a mi alrededor es tu cola, ¿verdad?-

\- Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso-, se ríe, inclinando la cabeza de Izuku hacia arriba hasta que está mirando directamente a los ojos rojos del extraño. – Por ahora ¿por qué no tomas una pequeña siesta? Apuesto a que estás cansado por correr en la tormenta-

Izuku está cansado, pero la sugerencia lo desconcierta y se tensa por la fuerza del toque. Abre la boca para hacer una réplica rápida, pero muere en su garganta. Hay algo en esos ojos que lo atrapan como un pez. Parpadea tratando de volver a enfocarse. Incluso cierra sus ojos, pero no puede borrar esos agradables y hermosos rubíes de sus pensamientos.

\- No... no debería...-

\- Está bien, ya sabes. Estás a salvo aquí-, murmura el extraño, mientras coloca suavemente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Izuku. Es un gesto tranquilizador; uno que le recuerda a su madre. Un pulgar acaricia su mejilla y los pensamientos de Izuku se vuelven borrosos.

\- P-pero...-

-Shhh... shhh. Relájate-

Las puntas de las garras trazan contra el cuello cabelludo de Izuku y su miedo y energía disminuyen. Los hombros del chico se aflojan y suprime un bostezo mientras el agotamiento lo envuelve en una nube.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-, ronronea el extraño.- Yo me ocuparé de ti-

-¿Estoy siendo hipnotizado?-

Su realización se apaga y se disuelve bajo la mirada carmesí, pero Izuku se obliga a pensar e inhalar con la intención de defenderse. –El cuchillo –, recuerda. – Yo... todavía tengo el cuchillo-. De repente, el extraño se acerca y algo suave y cálido presiona sus labios.

-Lo prometo-, murmura el extraño.- Solo por esta noche-

El corazón de Izuku se salta y un rubor se arrastra en su rostro. El aliento que había tomado escapa y se funde con el calor de la boca rozando la suya. Todavía está débil desde el primer beso cuando siente que el segundo presiona y se demora. Después del tercero, deja de contar.

-Tan agradable-

Izuku se marchita. Se inclina hacia ellos, correspondiendo su toque. Siente que está flotando y el chico no quiere nada más que beber en el resplandor de esos hermosos soles carmesí para siempre. Se esfuerza por mantener su mirada, pero sus parpados son pesados y los orbes comienzan a desaparecer.

-Eso es. Cierra tus ojos -.

El comando es un alivio e Izuku se rinde con un suspiro, dejando que su pesada cabeza se apoye sobre su hombro. Siente una suave sonrisa tirar de sus labios mientras cae en la blancura.

-Buen chico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encantó este fanfic que pedí permiso para poder traérselos a ustedes! Es que de verdad es tan adadsadsafsfadsaf, voy a estar publicando seguido, dos publicaciones por semana; una los domingos y otra los miércoles o jueves. Por si las dudas, me gustaría aclarar que este fanfic no es de mi autoría pero tengo el permiso de publicarlo en español


	2. Capítulo 2: Juicio

Cuando su conciencia regresa, Izuku no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió tan descansado. Toma una respiración profunda, atesorando la sensación de estar metido en una cama real. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha estado en casa? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? El sol es cálido y agradable contra sus párpados. Suspira. Sus ojos se abren para saludar el día, pero lo que ve no es el sol.

Un rubio arenoso con rasgos angulosos está dormitando junto a él con la cabeza metida en sus musculosos brazos. Izuku se sacude e intenta empujar la cama, pero solo logra un movimiento frenético. Sus brazos y piernas están completamente atados. Él se congela. Él no está en casa en absoluto.

Las mantas que lo cubren son bobinas del grosor de sus muslos, y ha estado descansando sobre una cama entera de ellas. El patrón es de color naranja oscuro y negro con un brillo iridiscente que rebota en las escamas. En cualquier otra situación, Izuku se habría maravillado de su belleza, pero los colores son los de una serpiente venenosa y el terror lo golpea como un camión.

Él se tuerce por su cuchillo y llega a otra conclusión. El capullo de escamas descansa directamente contra su propia piel. Está casi desnudo debajo. Izuku tiene otro movimiento, menos urgente, probando su agarre. - _Es como si un puño lo sostuviera en su lugar-_ , piensa.

El extraño se mueve y una nueva ola de pánico lo inunda.

La rubia bosteza, exhibiendo abiertamente sus colmillos. Cuando se levanta, las cadenas de collares hechos de diversas garras y cuentas que descansan contra su pecho gentilmente se juntan. Él estira su torso y las espirales se flexionan. Izuku se da cuenta con horror de que las bobinas son parte de su captor. - _Un naga-_. Había leído sobre ellos y otros monstruos de la mitología cuando era niño, pero nunca pensó que fuera posible encontrar uno. Cuando los dos miran fijamente, la cara del rubio se desliza en una sonrisa depredadora.

-Buen día, sol. ¿Cómodo?-

Izuku trata de no dejar que el pánico se aproveche de él, pero las preguntas se resuelven antes de que pueda pensar. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿C-cómo llegué aquí? ¿Me desnudaste mientras estaba fuera? ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿M-Me vas a comer? ¿S-Soy el desayuno?

Su captor frunce el ceño y mueve la cabeza hacia la parte posterior de la cueva. -Están secándose. Con tu bolso y el resto de tus cosas-. Bosteza y se estira una vez más. -Dame cinco minutos más, ¿de acuerdo?-

-U-UM-.

El rubio lo ignora y se acomoda en sus brazos. Un fantasma de sonrisa está en sus labios e Izuku está seguro de que su captor puede sentir cada respiración y pánico en su corazón. - _¿Está jugando conmigo?-_ Por primera vez en su vida, Izuku no tiene idea de qué hacer.

 _-Piensa. PIENSA-._

Él quiere que su mente trabaje y los eventos de la noche anterior flotan lentamente a la superficie.- _Tuvimos un acuerdo-_ , recuerda. - _Él quiere asegurarse de que no estoy solo. Pero una vez que se confirma, ¿qué sigue?_ \- Ninguna de las respuestas a esa pregunta es particularmente agradable e Izuku mordisquea su labio, reuniendo su coraje.

 _-Si voy a morir de todos modos, también podría obtener algo de información._

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No he hecho nada-.

El naga resopla. -No importa. Eres un intruso, y tengo un clan para proteger. Eso es todo-.

-Bueno, claramente no represento una gran amenaza para ti. Tampoco te estaba buscando activamente a ti o a tu clase. Mi trabajo se centra solo en las plantas de la isla. Apuesto a que loas conoces mejor que yo. ¡Tal vez si trabajáramos juntos podría irme de a-aaaghhhhh!-

Las bobinas se tensan de repente en acero y el aire es sacado de los pulmones de Izuku. Al instante se relajan quedando donde estuvieron momentos antes, pero el mensaje es conciso y claro.

El naga gime, -Nunca vas a callarte, ¿verdad, humano?- El rubio inclina su cabeza y rompe su cuello. -Bien. Terminemos con esto-.

Izuku respira profundo. -Mi nombre es Izuku Midorya-.

El naga pone los ojos en blanco y continúa estirando los brazos. -No me importa-.

Se rasca un lado de la cabeza observando distraídamente su captura. Él entrecierra los ojos repentinamente y señala un punto justo debajo de los ojos de Izuku. -¿Qué son esas cosas en tu cara? ¿Te caíste en el lodo?-

-¿Huh?-

El rubio se estira y frota su dedo en la mejilla de Izuku. Sus cejas se unieron en frustración y se frotaban con más vigor. -No está saliendo...-

-¡H-hey! ¡Déjalo!- Izuku grita mientras se retuerce lejos de su pulgar. - ¡Esas son mis pecas! ¡Son parte de mi piel! -

-¿En serio?- La cara del rubio es incrédula. -¿Como en forma permanente? ¿El resto de los tuyos también los tienen?-

La cola alrededor de Izuku cambia y se desenreda exponiendo su cuello y hombros desnudos. Izuku se ruboriza y chilla, y se esconde más profundamente en el capullo para ocultarse. El naga estalla en una estridente carcajada que hace eco en la cueva. Restablece las bobinas donde estaban, mientras Izuku aprieta los dientes y siente el rubor llegar a sus orejas.

-Sabes, la mayoría de las presas harán lo que puedan para salir de ms bobinas, pero puedes usarlas más tiempo si quieres-.

-S-Solo déjame vestirme e iré a donde quieras-, murmura, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio se ríe y asiente. -Bien-. La enroscadura alrededor de Izuku se afloja, y se deslizan de su cuerpo al piso. El naga toma la mochila y la coloca sobre su hombro. -Sin embargo, estoy aferrándome a esto-.

-Bien-. Izuku tropieza con los restos del capullo, pensando en cada paso. Se siente aliviado al ver que todavía usa sus boxers. -¿Me puedes dar algo de privacidad?-

-No pasará. De hecho, asegúrate de que pueda ver todo lo que haces con tus manos-.

Izuku siente una punzada de desesperación mientras se dirige a la roca de la que cuelga su ropa. El cuchillo, el revólver y la linterna ya no están sujetos al cinturón _. -Bueno, eso es de esperar-_ , piensa. A regañadientes, sostiene cada pieza de ropa en el aire como un vendedor de televisión antes de poner cada uno sobre su cuerpo. Es más que embarazoso, pero el espectáculo exagerado parece satisfacer al naga. Cuando termina, el rubio le da su próximo pedido.

-Ahora camina hacia la entrada dándome la espalda-.

Izuku obedece y el naga ata sus muñecas con una cuerda de la mochila.

-Dirige el camino-.

Izuku camina penosamente por la cueva hacia la jungla húmeda. A juzgar por la temperatura y la posición del sol, adivina que es casi mediodía. Aparentemente su captor no es una persona madrugadora.

La lluvia puede haber borrado sus huellas, pero Izuku puede aproximarse a la cantidad de pasos que dio, y volver a donde estaba. Sabe que se dirigen en la dirección correcta cuando pasan la formación rocosa en la que estuvo la noche anterior.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo cerca de la playa?-, Pregunta. -Encontré el cráter-.

"Estaba cazando"

"Cazando, ¿qué? ¿Rocas?-

La rubia lo empuja bruscamente hacia adelante. -Pescado, sabelotodo-, dice bruscamente. -Tuve que aturdirlos una vez que fueron atrapados-.

-Parece un poco exagerado-, murmura Izuku.

-Nadie te preguntó-.

Una vez que regresan a la jungla, Izuku nota lo diferente que se ve durante el día. Uno de los intrigantes misterios de la isla son las piedras irregulares que sobresalen del suelo del bosque en bloques antinaturales. Izuku cree que eran una especie de estructura antigua, lentamente erosionada por el tiempo. ¿Un templo tal vez? La tierra también parece tener algunas cicatrices en el paisaje; como si enormes garras rasgaran la tierra. El científico decide que esto debe haber sido un incidente más reciente, ya que las plantas están recuperando lentamente las heridas en la tierra. Se muere por conocer la historia, pero duda de que su captor le diga algo. Además, una vez que llegan al campamento, tiene la sensación de que su tiempo en este mundo se verá truncado.

El campamento es una instalación simple con una tienda de campaña, un invernadero y una hoguera con un árbol caído que ha estado usando como banco. La tienda habitable tiene el propósito combinado de actuar como laboratorio, estación de trabajo y espacio para dormir. El improvisado invernadero aún se mantiene alejado de la tormenta, y a pesar de su grave situación, Izuku siente una sensación de alivio.

-Llama al resto de tu clan-, ordena el naga.

-Sólo soy yo-.

El naga tira a Izuku de vuelta a su pecho y baila con sus garras a lo largo de su garganta.-Hazlo-.

Sin otra opción, Izuku inhala y grita tan convincentemente como puede: -¡Hola a todos! ¡Volví! ¡Lo siento, me perdí un poco anoche!-

Ellos esperan pero nadie se muestra. Izuku suspira. -¿Contento?-

-Muévete-.

Empuja a Izuku hacia la tienda y lo empuja hacia adentro. El naga examina el interior. Las paredes están cubiertas con tablas, diagramas, libros, microscopios y estanterías.

-¿Qué demonios es toda esta mierda?-

-Mi trabajo. Y eso -, dice un poco desafiante, señalando el catre con esta cabeza,- es donde duermo. Donde un solo humano duerme-

A Izuku no le importa en este punto. Acaba de empezar a trabajar con las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas, pero están bien apretados y no se moverán. El joven científico duda que su captor lo deje con la espalda escondida por mucho tiempo. Él es un hombre muerto caminando.

- _Solo dile todo y termina de una vez_ -, piensa.

La cabeza del naga gira hacia el invernadero. -Estás cultivando plantas. ¿Cierto?-

-Sí. Hay una propagación epidémica, conocida como el virus Zaba. Encontramos una semilla no identificada en el océano que parecía ser una cura prometedora, pero murió una vez que se plantó en nuestro suelo. Rastreé su origen hasta esta ubicación-.

-Así que encontraste esta tierra con una de tus herramientas-.

-No-, responde Izuku. -Tenía una buena idea. No muchas personas estaban convencidas de que esta isla existiera-

-Pero lo sabías-.

Izuku niega con la cabeza. -No lo hice. Esto fue una apuesta. La gente está muriendo, y la enfermedad simplemente se transformó en propagación a los recién nacidos. Este hábitat es aislado y diferente de cualquier otro lugar en el planeta. Si hubiera una cura, o incluso una posibilidad de que la planta pudiera crecer, tenía que estar aquí-.

El naga lo considera con los ojos rojos entrecerrados. Él no dice nada, pero Izuku puede decir que él le cree.

-Y cuando no vuelvas, volverán a pensar que este lugar es una trampa mortal-.

 _-CUANDO. No vuelvas_ \- Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza mientras responde. –Correcto-.

El naga toma la mochila de Izuku y sin ceremonias la pone boca abajo para vaciarla. Las cosas de Izuku se derraman por el suelo, y el naga pasa por cada una de las herramientas, con gran interés, separando los metales de los plásticos.

-¿Hay algo aquí que envíe un llamado de ayuda?-

-Nada funcional. La tormenta atasca cualquier señal. Nada pasa-.

La sensación de hundimiento regresa a las entrañas de Izuku. Mentalmente, repasa las preguntas que su captor le ha hecho y la información que ahora tiene. Solo, checa. No hay forma de comunicarse en casa, comprueba. Nadie para ir a buscarlo, repasa.

Él me matará pronto.

Después de un momento de deliberación, el naga toma un objeto cilíndrico de la colección.

-¿Qué es esto?-, Pregunta.

-Una linterna. Si mantienes presionado el botón en la parte inferior, producirá una luz. O lo haría, si no lo hubiera dejado caer-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas con la oscuridad?-

-Sí, en realidad-, insiste Izuku. -No podemos ver en ella-.

Esto gana una burla. –Débil-. El naga sostiene los prismáticos, sigue. -¿Y esto?-

-Prismáticos. Para ver cosas a la distancia-.

El naga se desconcierta sobre este, volteándolo varias veces antes de sostenerlo contra su cara, con el extremo angosto hacia afuera.

-No, de otra manera-, explica Izuku. -Están al revés. También puedes mejorar la vista con la perilla en la parte superior -.

-Oh...- murmura el rubio mientras examina su entorno. -Este es realmente útil. Ustedes los humanos tienen tantas herramientas para sus ojos de mierda -.

Izuku suspira. - _¿Es así como termina? ¿Simplemente describo cada herramienta hasta que terminemos con ellas, y luego me destroza?-_

Considerado todo, este probablemente sea uno de los mejores momentos finales que podría tener. Podría decirse que incluso es una experiencia educativa. La pregunta es, ¿cómo lo enviarán los naga a la otra vida? - _¿Garras, dientes, espirales o explosiones?-_ Ser explotado parece el más humano. Solo espera que muera rápidamente.

Izuku sale de su ensoñación cuando ve a la naga sosteniendo el extremo del revólver en su cara.

 _-¡NO!-_

El estallido los sobresalta a los dos, y la naga retrocede, los pelos de punta se elevan. -¿Qué?-

-¡Bájalo!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es importante? -El arma baja ligeramente, apuntando a la clavícula del naga. Uno de sus dedos está enrollado peligrosamente cerca del gatillo.

-¡Solo hazlo!-, Suplica Izuku. -¡Por favor!-

-No lo creo. Tú no eres el que está a cargo aquí-.

-¡Es un arma! Lo estás sosteniendo hacia atrás!-

-¿Qué te ha puestoasí?- El dedo del naga se engancha en el gatillo y el arma explota.

Izuku se tira boca abajo en la tierra. Él espera, contando los segundos, esperando el sonido de un cuerpo inerte para golpear la tierra. Cuando no llega, levanta la cabeza para ver a los naga, ojos salvajes y blancos, en estado de shock. La pistola apunta directamente al aire, a centímetros de su cara. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, la realización llega.

Izuku se estremece, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la tierra. Se reprende en silencio mientras escucha su última oportunidad de eco de supervivencia a través del valle.

 _-Estúpido. Estúpido. ESTÚPIDO.-_

Elrubio arroja el arma y gruñe. Una oleada de explosiones estalló en el aire. Si sus manos estuvieran libres, Izuku estaría cubriendo sus orejas. En su lugar, se presiona más fuerte en la tierra, deseando poder atravesarla. Le suenan los oídos cuando el naga lo levanta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué dijiste algo? ¿POR QUÉ?- Sus dientes están crujiendo, y algún tipo de fluido viscoso gotea de sus colmillos. Izuku se estremece, pero no puede obligarse a responder. Él no sabe. Cuando el naga no muestra signos de retroceder, Izuku se encuentra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo... yo no podría... ¿Sabes?- Traga saliva. -Tenía que hacerlo. No mereces tener ese tipo de muerte. Nadie lo merece-.

Ambos luchan por recuperar el aliento. El rubio parece absorber esta información con horror. Su mandíbula está cerrada con tanta fuerza que los músculos se le clavan en el cuello. Izuku piensa que podría vomitar.

-Vamos-, el rubio escupe. -Llévame al bote-.

Las piernas de Izuku son como gelatina, pero se las arregla para tropezar fuera de la tienda.

El bote ha sido cubierto por plantas como un disfraz. El naga golpea las ramas para revelar su brillante capa metálica. A decir verdad, no se parece en nada a un bote. Es más un cruce entre una bala y una nave espacial. Izuku vagamente se pregunta si los naga volarán el barco antes o después de que lo maten. Realmente no importa, pero al menos Mei no tiene que verlo morir.

La infame sonrisa de la ingeniera alegre parpadea en su memoria. Ella había estado tan feliz cuando el barco estuvo terminado. Ella casi había sacado su brazo de su órbita mientras lo arrastraba a mitad del campus para mostrarlo. Ella había quitado la sábana y la había presentado de manera dramática, al mismo tiempo interpretando los papeles de un locutor de televisión, el inventor efusivo y la audiencia asombrada. Él recuerda cómo ella luego colapsó contra su hombro en risitas privadas de sueño. Se pregunta si ella estaba lo más cerca que había estado de encontrar el amor.

Cuando el naga se vuelve para mirarlo una vez más, las garras en su mano derecha están completamente extendidas.

 _-Parece que van a ser garras-_ , piensa lúgubremente Izuku. Él contiene la respiración y aprieta los ojos _. .-Al final, no es como pensé que iría, pero de todos modos fue interesante-._

El naga va detrás de la espalda de Izuku y corta. Las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas se aflojan y desaparecen. Izuku tiene un breve momento de confusión antes de que el naga prácticamente lo empuje hacia el bote.

-Vete de aquí-

Izuku tropieza y mira al naga, completamente atónito. Flexiona los brazos y masajea la sangre de sus muñecas con los dedos. Están adoloridos y medio dormidos, pero por lo demás están en buena forma. Deberían volver a la normalidad en un par de horas.

-Ve, antes de que cambie de opinión-.

Libre. Es libre. Vivirá otro día. El pecho de Izuku se aprieta desafiante y no puede creer que vaya a decirlo. La palabra ya se está formandose en su boca.

-NO-.

-¿Perdón?-

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se pregunta. Pero esa es la única parte de él que se hunde en sus talones. El resto de él ya se ha comprometido con su respuesta. Izuku se endereza y aprieta los puños. Habla de nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado tan seguro de nada en su vida.

-¡No me voy a ir!-

El rubio frunció su ceño con incredulidad. -Simplemente perdoné tu vida-.

-No puedo irme sin la cura-, afirma Izuku mientras combate el temblor en su voz. -Mi trabajo aún no ha terminado-.

-No me importa un comino si está hecho-, gruñe el naga. -Esta es mi jodida tierra, y quiero que te vayas-.

Izuku levanta sus manos. -¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Deshazte de mí! Si quieres que me vaya, ¡esa es tu única opción! ¡Mátame ahora mismo si quieres!-

-No lo hagas. No me tientes.-

-¿Cuál es el problema, temes enfrentar a un humano?-

El naga abre sus manos con un gruñido, con las garras extendidas sobre los diez dedos. Él da vueltas alrededor de Izuku, y las palmas comienzan a humear. -Eres increíblemente afortunado de que haya comido anoche. De lo contrario, hubieras muerto en esa cueva en el momento en que me abalancé-.

El corazón de Izuku se acelera, pero se mantiene erguido, extendiendo sus piernas en una postura de lucha. Él cree que puede sentir que le tiemblan las rodillas, pero quiere que se detengan. -Pero aquí estoy. Y no voy a caer sin luchar, así que será mejor que te pongas serio-.

La ira real brilla en los ojos del rubio, y se lanza hacia adelante sin previo aviso. Izuku tropieza fuera del camino, pero es demasiado lento. El naga lo tiene inmovilizado en su espalda en segundos. Las garras amenazan con clavarse en sus venas mientras el monstruo descubre sus colmillos.

-¡Patético! Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bueno para desafiar mi nombre, y mucho menos a mi clase. ¡Apártate de mí vista!-

Esto debería haber sido suficiente. La advertencia final. La diferencia entre su destreza física es dolorosamente clara. Debería haber reconocido su derrota allí mismo, pero algo dentro de Izuku se rompe y su miedo se convierte en furia.

-¡No me voy a ir, idiota! ¿Cuántas veces necesito decírtelo? ¡Los niños morirán si no termino mi trabajo!-

El sonido que hace el naga hace recordar a Izuku un tigre. Una de sus garras se desliza sobre la carne suave, y un chorrito de sangre corre por el brazo de Izuku. El naga lo mira con fascinación y se lame los labios con una lengua bífida. Cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Izuku, están rasgados y reptiles.

-Bien-, dice con aire de suficiencia. -Vamos a hacer un trato. Vamos a pelear durante dos minutos al día durante dos semanas. Si puedes darme tres golpes durante cualquiera de esos partidos, eres libre de quedarte y nunca te molestaré de nuevo-.

-De acuerdo-, gruñe Izuku. -¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-

Cava en las muñecas de Izuku con más fuerza y abre la boca para mostrar una sonrisa amplia y lasciva. Su aliento caliente huele a carne recién cortada. -Si no puedes darme tres golpes, me mirarás a los ojos como un buen conejito, y te tragaré entero-.

Sus ojos destellan ese resplandor rojo irresistible por un segundo, y el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Izuku pica. Es ahora cuando siente el sudor frío que empapa su camisa.

-Piénsalo como un rehacer de la noche anterior pero con un final más final-. La naga se ríe y se inclina. -Nunca antes había comido un ser humano vivo. Apuesto a que el miedo realmente aumenta el sabor. Y ahora mismo, apestas-.

El cerebro de Izuku está gritando, pero no puede obligarse a actuar. - _Corre. Lucha. Haz ALGO-._ En cambio, él queda paralizado hasta que el naga finalmente se aleja.

-Oh. Además, es posible que desees vencerme más temprano que tarde. Estaré ocupado digiriendo durante esas semanas, y solo lucho mejor cuando tengo hambre-.

Izuku ve manchas en su visión, y solo cuando el naga se aleja y solo entonces se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar. Se relaja y se derrumba en la arena, aspirando el aire del océano con respiraciones irregulares.

-Maldita sea...-


	3. Capítulo 3: Desafío

Izuku no tiene ganas de levantarse. No tiene ganas de existir. Finalmente su aliento se estabilizó y el naga se había ido, pero sintió la inevitabilidad de la muerte que se cierne como un espectro sobre su espina dorsal.

Tiene la corazonada de que volver a su saco de dormir del campamento no le alegrará el ánimo, por lo que se sienta y observa cómo las olas chocan contra la orilla. Recuerda la sonrisa del naga, sus dientes, sus garras y sus cautivadoras pupilas. Izuku aprieta los dientes, pero con un esfuerzo considerable, empuja la memoria a un lado.

- _Estoy vivo_ -, se recuerda a sí mismo. - _Hace un par de minutos, pude haber estado muerto. A pesar de todo, todavía estoy aquí-._ Combina su respiración con la marea del océano y la repite como un mantra, hasta que se hunde.

Piensa en Yagi.

Izuku recuerda la tos crónica de su mentor y los pañuelos ensangrentados que se apilaban en los botes de basura de la escuela. No fue ningún secreto. Todos sabían de su declive. A pesar de esto, Yagi, era imparable. Dirigiría su esqueleto a la universidad con una sonrisa, predicaría su sabiduría y alentaría a sus alumnos a hacer lo mejor. Izuku recuerda lo nervioso que estaba el día que presentó su tesis. En aquel entonces, fue el momento más aterrador de su carrera académica. Recuerda cómo los ojos vacíos de su profesor centelleaban mientras agitaba su cabello alentadoramente.

 _-Estarás bien siempre y cuando mantengas tu cabeza en alto. Incluso cuando te sientas preocupado o asustado, ¡recuerda sonreír! Especialmente en ese momento. ¡Incluso si tienes que fingir!-_

Yagi enfrentaba su muerte regularmente. Esa fue su batalla. La mayor batalla de Izuku acababa de comenzar. Toma un respiro para enfocar su intención y recuerda las palabras que Yagi habló después del discurso; las palabras que se quedarán con él por el resto de su vida.

 _-Sigue caminando hacia adelante, no importa cuán desgastado estés-._

Izuku muerde su labio y la epifanía lo golpea.

 _-Gané-._

Él pone una mano en su brazo herido y lo tensa. Se deleita con la verdad y el terror desaparece.

 _-Casi me atrapa, pero gané. Cada segundo que paso con miedo es como rendirme y no lo dejaré ganar-_.

Izuku está de pie, y camina hacia la nave de Mei. Es ahora cuando recuerda el guiño y el empujón que la ingeniera le dio antes de emprender su viaje. Ella le había dejado una sorpresa a bordo del barco. Una sorpresa que no le permitió abrir hasta que llegara a la isla.

La esperanza se eleva en su pecho cuando abre el baúl. -Vamos, Mei. ¿Qué tienes para mí?-

Dentro encuentra una bolsa de lona. Es más pesado de lo que parece, y después de probar su peso, Izuku decide que puede descansar donde está mientras examina su contenido.

La primera cosa que ve en la bolsa es una pequeña nota con "CHAMP" escrita en letras gigantes, pegada con cinta adhesiva en la parte superior del equipo. Él lo abre para leer, "Por aburrimiento / cuando la mierda golpea al admirador". Izuku resopla y pega la nota en su camisa. Directamente debajo de ella hay una pequeña botella. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que seguro es ron o whisky.

 _-¿Por qué diablos no?-._

Desenrosca el corcho y toma un trago. Espera fuego, pero baja como jugo. Él asiente con aprecio. - _Ahh. Las cosas buenas-._ El calor se extiende en su cuerpo y recuerda que no ha comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Los frijoles enlatados y el arroz instantáneo que tuvo la noche anterior habrían sido su comida final.

Bien. Eso será lo primero que hará cuando regrese. Él toma otro trago y arroja el frasco de nuevo a donde estaba. Las máquinas en la bolsa brillan hacia él, casi expectantes.

Entre los variados "bebés" de metal que Mei ha escondido, encuentra un par de gafas inspiradas en el steampunk, un jetpack, propulsores de rodilla y pantorrilla, y zapatos antigravedad de acero que le permiten moverse más rápido mientras está en el aire.

 _-Eso es todo. Así es como voy a ganar-_. Izuku mira hacia ambos lados antes de llevar la bolsa con él.

Él está gratamente relajado cuando regresa al campamento. Una cuarta parte de los cultivos de invernadero han sido demolidos. Izuku hace todo lo posible para ignorar el daño mientras busca su primer botiquín y una lata de sopa de la tienda.

Una vez que su brazo estaba vendado e hizo una pequeña fuegata, el joven científico separa sus cosas rotas de las cosas menos rotas. La mayoría de los artículos originalmente de su mochila están destruidos, chamuscados o fundidos. La mayor decepción con mucho, el arma, que ha sido completamente arruinada. Debería haberlo esperado, pero tener un arma funcional a su lado hubiera aliviado sus nervios considerablemente.

Su cuchillo está en un estado similar. Por algún milagro, sin embargo, los binoculares están perfectamente intactos.

Mientras se lleva la sopa a la boca, Izuku garabatea febrilmente notas de la confrontación que tuvo con el naga. Hasta ahora él tiene las reglas de su trato, lo que está en juego, y el conocimiento de que su adversario rubio puede moverse más rápido de lo que puede parpadear.

 _-Nunca aprenderé nada si luchamos por menos de un minuto a la vez. Necesito encontrar una manera de prolongarlo-._

Izuku recuerda las palabras de regodeo con las que el naga lo dejó. Las peleas se sesgarían más a favor del monstruo a medida que pasasen los días.

 _-Cierto o no, ese es un riesgo que tengo que tomar-._

Izuku muerde su pluma nerviosamente. - _Necesito más información-._ Las pocas interacciones que ha tenido con el rubio han sido guiadas solo por el instinto. Su cerebro tradujo todo sobre el naga como una amenaza y lo congeló en su lugar. Tendría que encontrar una manera de superarlo.

 _-Sería como pelear con un oso-_ , piensa. - _No puedo dar marcha atrás. NO soy una presa-._

Su corazón latefuertemente, pero siente que aumenta su confianza. Las plantas en el invernadero están empezando a brotar y a dar fruto. Él tiene la sabiduría de Yagi y los inventos de Mei. Él saca la nota "CHAMP" de su camisa y la pega en su cuaderno como marcador.

\- _Puedo hacer esto-._

 _PELEA 1_

Es media tarde cuando Izuku ve al alfa naga nuevamente. Él no se da cuenta y está tan absorto en dibujar una planta azul que crece entre los escombros, que no oye el acercamiento del otro. Cuando la voz gutural y pomposa del naga lo alcanza, la sangre en sus venas se convierte en hielo.

-¿Aún aquí? Por la forma en que te molestaste ayer, pensé que te habrías ido-.

Izuku se estabiliza y se da vuelta para sonreír tan agradablemente como puede. -Te lo dije, no voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Dónde quieres pelear?-

-La playa está bien. Pero podríamos comenzar aquí si te gustan los huesos destrozados contra los árboles y las ruinas-.

Izuku rueda sus ojos. –Me quedaré con la playa, gracias-.

Es el momento más caluroso del día y la humedad en el aire se adhiere a su ropa y piel. Izuku ignora el calor lo mejor que puede mientras camina. Su objetivo hoy es preservarse a sí mismo. Dos semanas de paliza del naga lo destruirían. Hoy debe esquivarlo y aprender todo lo que pueda de los movimientos del naga.

Se enfrentan en la arena. Izuku elige un lugar más cerca de las olas. Si lo lanzan, el impacto aguijoneará, pero si va a esquivarlo, necesitará el equilibrio adecuado. Toma un respiro y tenfoca la vista al monstruo que tiene delante. La boca del naga está curvada en su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que hice una nueva regla".

Izuku frunce el ceño. -¿Y esa es?-

-Necesito un informe diario de todo lo que haces todos los días-.

-¿Es en serio?-

El naga asiente. -Quiero tu rutina exacta. Si crees que te vas a desviar de cualquier forma, debes avisarme con un día de anticipación-.

-UM está bien. Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo una vida fuera del asunto de los humanos idiotas, ya sabes. No puedo dedicar mi tiempo a ver a un intruso. Lo cual trae más reglas. Tienes prohibido abandonar tu campamento, a excepción de las escaramuzas en la playa. ¿Está claro?-

Es muy claro para Izuku que estas reglas lo reducen a un prisionero con una larga correa. Internamente, le hiere _. -Todavía es su tierra-_ , se recuerda Izuku. - _Todavía estoy, técnicamente, traspasando su territorio-._

-Claro-, se encoge de hombros, mordiéndose la lengua y ajustando la hora a su reloj. -Creo que puedo vivir con eso-.

La batalla casi termina antes de que comience.

El naga se lanza con los brazos extendidos e Izuku se agacha y rueda hacia un lado. Hubiera sido una esquiva limpia, pero la cola del naga le atrapa el pie, e Izuku tropieza. La cola se enrolla rápidamente alrededor de su tobillo y tira de él hacia adelante. Izuku es arrojado sobre su espalda más fuerte que antes.

La arena es un buen cojín, pero la fuerza casi le quita el aliento. Izuku aún se está recuperando del golpe cuando la bobina se desliza por su pierna y gira dos veces alrededor de su pecho. De repente, es arrastrado hacia el naga, quien sin esfuerzo golpea con sus brazos en la arena.

-¿Inmovilizado por mí otra vez? Qué sorpresa-, se jacta el rubio mientras pasa la punta de su garra bajo la mandíbula de Izuku. –Te diré algo. Me siento misericordioso, así que si quieres rendirte ahora en lugar de esperar a que se nos acabe el tiempo, te dejaré ir-.

-Bien. Me rindo-.

El naga se desliza fuera de él, e Izuku se levanta para sentarse. -Mejor te acostumbras a perder, humano. Tienes trece derrotas más que esperar-.

Izuku gime. -¿ _Eso fue, tal vez, cuatro segundos?_ -. El temor del día anterior vuelve y casi engulle a Izuku, sin embargo, se le ocurre un pensamiento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Ha oído hablar de rehenes presentándose a sus captores. Simplemente conocer sus nombres y lo que hacían para ganarse la vida a veces era suficiente para perdonarles la vida. Pero el naga sabía ambas cosas y estaba tan sediento de sangre como siempre.

 _-Tal vez la pelota está en mi cancha-_ , piensa. - _Nos veremos consecutivamente durante las próximas dos semanas. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Las cosas podrían cambiar-._

-Bakugo Katsuki-, ladra el rubio. -Alfa de esta isla, y no lo olvides-.

-Yo soy Izuku Midorya-.

-Sí, ya los habías dicho-.

-Pero... sigues llamándome, humano-.

-Te llamaré como quiero-, gruñe Katsuki.

 _-Por supuesto_ -, Izuku piensa sombríamente. - _¿Por qué creo que esto iría de otra manera?-_

En el campamento, Izuku se dirige directamente al equipo de Mei. La primera pieza que se pone es el reloj de pulsera como dispositivo que se conecta de forma inalámbrica a cada máquina. Una vez que ha instalado el propulsor a chorro, los amplificadores de rodilla y pantorrilla y los zapatos antigravedad de acero, solo tardan unos segundos en calibrarse. Izuku establece el control remoto en su muñeca a su configuración personalizada más baja y avanza con cautela.

Izuku siempre había disfrutado probando sus cosas. Mei nunca fue una persona para incluir manuales con sus prototipos. Ella insistió en que cada nota del manual se basará en la reacción inicial del usuario a su tecnología. Por lo tanto, ella tenía una necesidad insaciable de sus conejillos de Indias personales. No es que a Izuku le importara.

Fue esa personalidad decidida y desvergonzada de ella lo que los unió y luego los hizo pedazos. Románticamente, las cosas habían terminado, pero la fascinación de Izuku por el trabajo de la ingeniera nunca disminuyó.

Y, por supuesto, ¿quién era ella para rechazar un chico de prueba dispuesto?

Al igual que con la mayoría de los "bebés" de Mei, Izuku se complace en descubrir que los controles son intuitivos. La tecnología ya se siente como una extensión de sí mismo. Está enamorado de los zapatos antigravedad y se maravilla de la nueva ligereza de su cuerpo.

Si va a entrenar de la manera que planea, los zapatos ablandarán su aterrizaje cuando se caiga. Si lo hace bien, no saldrá herido.

Izuku recuerda su impotencia entre la cola de Katsuki, pero estabiliza su respiración. El día no es un desperdicio Él tomó notas de la batalla. Está entrenando con la tecnología. Incluso descubrió el nombre del naga.

 _-Bakugo Katsuki-_.

Izuku piensa que le queda perfectamente.

 _PELEA 2_

Al día siguiente, Izuku llega temprano a la playa. Escondido en su estómago hay un cuaderno de su informe. Sin rumbo rasguea las páginas contra sus dedos mientras espera. Él quiere mostrarle a Katsuki su tenacidad.

Si Katsuki está impresionado, no lo muestra. Ni siquiera le hace un gesto a Izuku mientras se desliza hacia él.

-¿El informe?-

-Buenas tardes para ti también-, dice Izuku con una sonrisa. -Está bien, bueno. Todos los días me levanto, salgo a correr, me lavo en el río, desayuno, riego las plantas, tomo fotografías y las dibujo, registro su progreso, almuerzo, hago yoga, peleo contigo y luego pruebo algunos experimentos con el cepas bacterianas y células de plantas, ceno y finalmente voy a la cama -.

-¿Por qué comes tanto?-

La pregunta lo desconcierta por completo. -¿Huh?-

-¿Tres comidas al día?-

-Um. Eso es bastante normal-.

-Es más como ineficiente-, gruñe Katuski. -Pierdes todo tu tiempo alimentándote como un roedor-.

Izuku lo mira molesto. Katsuki espera, pero Izuku no muerde el anzuelo.

-¿De Verdad? ¿No dirás nada a eso? -

-¿Ya terminaste?-, Espetó Izuku. -Tengo pruebas por ejecutar-.

Katsuki frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos. -No exactamente. Necesito saber cuánto tiempo lleva cada tarea-.

Izuku lo mira con incredulidad. -No hice un seguimiento-.

-Adivina-.

-Oh, vete a la mierda. Lo investigaré mañana, ¿está bien? Estará bien, lo prometo-.

A Izuku le gustaría creer que le irá mejor esta ronda. Es más cauteloso con la cola e intenta seguir su presencia mientras se lanza hacia el torso de Katsuki. Sin embargo, no es suficiente. Katsuki atrapa a Izuku con un rollo y lo arroja a la arena. Esta vez, el brazo izquierdo de Izuku está pegado a su costado. Mientras Izuku lucha, Katsuki toma sus garras despreocupadamente.

-Está bien, me rindo-, refunfuña Izuku. -Puedes soltarme-.

-No-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no?-

-No esta vez. Nos queda más de un minuto-.

-¿Estás hablando jodidamente en…-

Katsuki no dice nada mientras Izuku se retuerce.

-¡BAJATE!-

Katsuki finalmente suelta cuando suena el temporizador.

-Doce días, humano-.

Esa noche, Izuku patea las cosas con el equipo y lo pone a medio. Él comienza en el campo y corre. Su entorno se distorsiona y está intoxicado con la velocidad. El momento le recuerda cómo se sintió en el agua cuando utilizó aletas de buceo por primera vez. Da vueltas, corriendo del invernadero al borde de la jungla.

Entonces él está en el aire, impulsándose a través de los árboles. Él corre a través de ellos, esquivando y bloqueando sus ramas lo mejor que puede con su nueva velocidad. No es lo mismo que pelear con un compañero, pero está mejorando su tiempo de reacción.

 _-Es mejor que nada_.-

 _PELEA 3_

El sonido del arrastre despierta suavemente a Izuku a primera hora de la mañana. Cautelosamente, sale rodando de su catre, y saca el cuchillo arruinado de su mochila. Cuando se arrastra hacia la entrada de la tienda y abre la tapa, ve a los cerdos salvajes de la isla ayudarse a sí mismos a llegar a su invernadero.

-¡HEY!-

Izuku se precipita hacia adelante, arrebata la olla de la hoguera y la golpea con el cuchillo. A pesar de tener aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el humano, los cerdos entran en pánico y se apresuran frenéticamente en todas las direcciones. El joven científico los ve desaparecer en la jungla con una rabia creciente.

Temblando levemente, él examina cada una de las plantas. Parece que los cerdos han estado cavando para llegar a las raíces. Esparcidos a su alrededor en la tierra hay rayas de castañas. Izuku nunca los ha visto antes y se pregunta si esto es un nuevo desarrollo en el proceso de gemación de las plantas. Suspira y regresa a la tienda en busca de su libreta.

 _-Este nuevo crecimiento debe ser lo que los atrae-._

Irritado, usa una cuerda y el cuchillo en ruinas para hacer una trampa. No ha hecho uno desde que acampó en la escuela secundaria, y el estado de sus armas no es de mucha ayuda. Los cerdos son enormes, por lo que estima lo mejor que puede. No está seguro de cómo disuadir mejor a los animales, pero al menos tiene que enviar un mensaje.

El estado de ánimo de Izuku se ve empañado por su próxima derrota ante Katsuki. Dejó que el rubio tomara la ofensiva, permaneciendo atento a sus garras y cola. El trabajo de pies de Izuku es de mala calidad en el mejor de los casos, pero se las arregla para durar un minuto completo antes de que Katsuki lo haga tropezar y caiga al suelo. Katsuki está sobre él en segundos. Agarra la cabeza de Izuku con la palma de la mano y la empuja con fuerza hacia un lado. Sus garras se extienden más allá de la cara de Izuku hasta la arena y sostiene su cabeza en una jaula.

-Mírate a ti mismo-, Katsuki se ríe. –El mismo resultado tres días seguidos. ¿De verdad crees que estás mejorando? Quizás necesites algún incentivo adicional. Tal vez debería darte pequeños bocados todos los días si no logras golpearme-.

-Han sido solo tres días-, responde bruscamente Izuku. -¡Y estoy mejorando, ya sea que lo veas o no!-

Katsuki se burla. -Admítelo. Eres tan inútil como el resto de tu especie-.

-¡Los seres humanos no son inútiles!-

-¿Oh enserio? Creo que tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo. Eres físicamente débil, no puedes ver en la oscuridad, tus garras no son retráctiles, tu mirada no es hipnótica y tus dientes no son venenosos-.

Izuku hace una pausa en lo último. -Espera, ¿eres venenoso?-

Katsuki sonríe y lentamente pasa una lengua bífida sobre sus colmillos. -¿Pensabas que estos eran solo de adorno?-

Izuku se estremece y siente que su rostro comienza a sonrojarse. -C-cierto, bien. Entonces los humanos están construidos de manera diferente. Pero no dejamos que nos falte lo que nos falta. Estudiamos y adaptamos. Desarrollamos inventos y herramientas para sobrevivir-.

-Parece que los humanos son un grupo de nerds cojos-.

Izuku siente que su enojo sube desde su estómago como bilis. -¡Es mejor ser un nerd débil y adaptable que una especie inteligente que vive como una bestia!-, Grita. -¡Al menos sabemos lo que somos! ¿Qué haces contigo mismo? No hay mucho en tu vida además de patrullar, comer y dormir, ¿verdad?-

La furia de Katsuki estalla sin previo aviso. -¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLA OPINIÓN DE UNA PRESA!- Gruñó en la cara de Izuku. –No te equivoques. Somos la especie superior. Siempre lo hemos sido, siempre lo seremos. ¡Voy a perforar eso en tu jodida cabeza, incluso si tengo que aplastarla hasta la médula!-.

La ferocidad sincera de Katsuki lo toma por sorpresa e Izuku parpadea sorprendido.

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_

Katsuki lo arroja a un lado con tal fuerza que Izuku es enviado rodando contra la playa.

-¡ONCE DÍAS!-

Katsuki se va furioso con las palmas humeantes, pero Izuku siente que su propio fuego crece en sus entrañas.

Esa noche él pone las máquinas en un nivel superior y da el salto a las ramas de los árboles.

 _-No me importa si estoy en desventaja-_ , piensa mientras el viento sopla por sus oídos. - _Ganaré. Voy a golpearte y vivir-._

 _PELEA 4_

Izuku se despierta por un grito.

Sale de la tienda en un instante con su mochila. Se siente aliviado al ver que los gritos provienen de una de las cerdas que ha quedado atrapada en la trampa. El animal se agita frenéticamente en la tierra para escapar, pero la cuerda alrededor de la cabeza y el casco delantero se mantiene firme. Se siente aliviado al ver que los otros cerdos huyeron de la escena, pero el joven científico no tiene la oportunidad de sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo.

Cualquier otro animal se habría quedado muy, muy lejos del ruido. Pero el jabalí alfa es diferente. Izuku escucha al animal antes de que lo vea. Este cerdo no se parece en nada a los demás. Es un monstruo del tamaño de un tanque.

Hay tensión en su postura cuando se trata de una forma descomunal que se enfoca en lo humano. Se inclina hacia adelante, resopla y patea sus pezuñas delanteras en la tierra. El jabalí alfa muestra su mandíbula. La saliva espumosa vuela de sus colmillos antes de que cargue bien para él.

-¡MIERDA!-

Izuku gira y se precipita hacia la jungla, con la mochila golpeando contra él a cada paso. Un jabalí de tamaño normal haría caer a un humano. Un golpe de este sería como ser aplastado por un tren.

 _-ESCOJE UN ÁRBOL-_ , piensa frenéticamente. - _CUALQUIER ÁRBOL-._

Los cascos del jabalí son cada vez más fuertes y la mente de Izuku se está desesperando. - _No voy alograrlo. Él irá directamente al torso-._

Justo cuando teme el final, la tierra tiembla y un terrible crack entra en erupción en el suelo debajo de él. El jabalí chilla. Izuku tropieza pero no se detiene. Posó una mirada detrás de sí mismo para ver al jabalí luchando por sacar sus patas traseras de un agujero de las ruinas.

Los brazos de Izuku chocan contra el árbol y él trepa por las ramas lo más rápido que puede. Finalmente decide detenerse en una de las ramas más altas y se agacha. Está lo suficientemente alto como para que el jabalí parezca del tamaño de un gato. Mira con malos ojos al animal que está debajo mientras recupera el aliento. El jabalí camina directamente debajo de la rama en la que está sentado y lo mira. Podría pasar un tiempo antes de que sus pies toquen el suelo otra vez.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

Izuku decide sacar lo mejor de la situación. Dibuja al jabalí en su cuaderno y anota una breve descripción. - _Orgulloso, inteligente, feroz y terco-_. Izuku frunce el ceño al cerdo. -Eres muy parecido a él, ¿verdad?-

Cuando termina el boceto, saca los prismáticos de su bolsa y busca al resto de los cerdos. En cambio, ve actividad en una de las playas. Ajusta los prismáticos para acercarse y siente que se queda sin aliento.

Es Katsuki. Está peleando con otro naga en la playa.

Este es un hombre con un cuerpo amarillo y parece estar disparando redes de electricidad de sus manos. Katsuki lo enfrenta de frente, y las explosiones envuelven a los dos en humo. Sin embargo, cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, se entrelazan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Izuku saca su cuaderno de su bolsa y garabatea frenéticamente con una mano, sosteniendo los binoculares con la otra. Su corazón late con emoción. Cuando él no está escribiendo, él está dibujando, tratando de capturar los movimientos de Katsuki en el papel. No está seguro de cuándo tendrá otra oportunidad de observar a su oponente tan libremente y trata de anotar todo, incluso las preguntas que le inundan la mente.

 _-¿Cada uno de ellos tiene sus propias habilidades especiales? ¿Están luchando por el territorio? ¿Cuántos hay en esta isla?-_

Se vuelve obviamente claro que Katsuki es el más hábil de los dos. Cada uno de sus movimientos es poderoso y preciso. Una pequeña parte de Izuku agradece que Katsuki no haya ocultado nada en sus escaramuzas.

 _-Él es increíble-._

Izuku pierde la noción del tiempo, pero según el número de páginas que ha archivado y los calambres en su mano, debe haber sido al menos dos horas. Durante este tiempo, la cuerda que atrapó a la cerda se rompe y el cerdo se precipita libremente a la jungla. No es mucho después de que el jabalí se cansa y corre para seguirla.

Cuando Katsuki e Izuku se ven las cosas se vuelven un poco más fáciles. Gracias a lo que aprendió de la pelea anterior, Izuku es capaz de predecir un poco más a Katsuki y logra ir un poco a la ofensiva. Él ve una apertura, pero se obliga a perder.

 _-Todavía no-_ , piensa Izuku. - _No quiero hacerlo demasiado obvio-._

Katsuki lo golpea como el tipo competitivo. El alfa naga solo se volvería más feroz cuando Izuku lo pusiera todo. El joven científico preferiría obtener más información antes de comprometerlo por completo.

Después de la pelea, Izuku quiere preguntarle a Katsuki sobre la disputa anterior. Él quiere hacer todas las preguntas en su cuaderno, pero no lo hace. No ha mencionado nada que haya observado en el árbol en su informe al alfa naga. En cambio, él pregunta sobre su nuevo problema de plagas.

-¿Qué haces con los cerdos aquí? Hice algunas trampas pero pasaron sin problemas-.

-Los cazamos y comemos-, gruñe Katsuki. -No usamos trampas a diferencia de otras especies cobardes. Suena como un problema humano-.

-Bueno, definitivamente es mi problema, pero gracias por el consejo-, dice sarcásticamente.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros. -Diez días más-.

Izuku se desafía a sí mismo esa noche, tratando de mantenerse en el aire el mayor tiempo posible con los zapatos. Está empezando a sentirse cómodo con correr a velocidad media. Es casi una segunda naturaleza en este punto, y disparar a través del cielo con la brillante armadura lo hace sentir como un ninja. Él grita y corre hacia el siguiente árbol.

Esta vez, mientras está en el aire, ve a Katsuki abajo en el suelo de la jungla. La cabeza de Katsuki se levanta a tiempo para que los dos hagan contacto visual. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Izuku lo tira con ambas manos mientras el jetpack lo impulsa hacia adelante a través de los árboles.

La expresión en la cara de Katsuki no tiene precio.

PELEA 5

Izuku se despierta con el sonido ahora familiar de crujir cerca del invernadero. Si esto sigue así, no tendrá ningún resultado para informar a su laboratorio en casa. Él tiene que hacer algo. Él aprieta los dientes.

 _-Bien. Eso es-._

Él se ata el equipo de Mei, y le arrebata la olla y el cuchillo. Con su nueva velocidad, sale corriendo de la tienda, gritando y haciendo tanto ruido como puede. Los cerdos se ponen tan nerviosos, se pelean y se topan entre sí. Si se olvida por qué los está persiguiendo en primer lugar, Izuku podría incluso admitir que se está divirtiendo.

Los ha perseguido casi hasta la playa, cuando ve la forma familiar del jabalí alfa. Izuku se tensa al principio, pero luego recuerda que está usando el equipo de Mei. Izuku sonríe y se quita alegremente las gafas de su cabello y las pone sobre sus ojos.

-Hola, compañero de entrenamiento-.

Izuku presiona un botón en su muñeca y observa los hombros del jabalí mientras carga. Él ve que los omoplatos se desplazan hacia la derecha, y se aparta del camino. La bestia es un desastre de pezuñas, ya que se invierte en la arena, creando una nube de escombros en el proceso. Ni siquiera se detiene para reajustar su carga y vuelve a correr hacia él de frente.

 _-Sí, tan implacable como Katsuki-,_ piensa Izuku.

Esta vez se dobla y rueda, pero se agacha a tiempo en la arena para golpear al jabalí en las costillas. Se pregunta si está siendo cruel, pero decide que es más divertido bromear que dar golpes contundentes. Dejará de molestar al animal una vez que se canse y pierda interés.

Además, podría vengarse un poco por el ayer.

Para deleite de Izuku, el animal está en una furia ciega y no muestra signos de detenerse. Izuku se lanza sin miedo y se encuentra con la cabeza de jabalí. Él golpea su nariz, rueda y empuja fuera de sus hombros. Con la ayuda de los zapatos antigravedad, aterriza perfectamente sobre sus pies.

Quizás es el estrés de encontrar una cura. Tal vez es el miedo a ser comido. Tal vez es la tarea de perseguir a los cerdos. Quizás es la preocupación de que Katsuki tenga razón, y los humanos son la especie inferior. Todas estas cosas podrían ser lo que impulsa a Izuku a su batalla frenética. Por el momento, no se le ocurre nada más.

-¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?-

Se arroja a su manía, una energía que el cerdo desafía sin dudarlo. El sudor le cae por la cara, y él puede ver que el jabalí también está cansado, pero sus ojos brillan contra su pelaje oscuro. El animal está tercamente decidido a mutilarlo. Se carga hacia adelante una vez más e Izuku se levanta del suelo.

Solo está en el aire por un segundo antes de estrellarse contra la arena.

Sobresaltado, se pone en pie e intenta dar un paso adelante. La zapatilla antigravedad izquierda está fuera de línea y no responde. Su peso muerto por sí solo es suficiente para desequilibrarlo completamente. Sus manos se lanzan hacia las correas, trabajando frenéticamente para soltarlas, pero él sabe que es demasiado tarde.

El cerdo se acerca rápidamente y todo lo que puede hacer es mirar.

Izuku casi ha aceptado su destino, cuando una mancha negra y anaranjada se adelanta y golpea al jabalí en un lado de su cabeza. El animal tropieza, pero se mantiene de pie. La cabeza de Izuku se mueve rápidamente para ver a Katsuki tensarse y enrollar sus rollos como un resorte mientras sus garras se extienden en todo momento. El naga escupe un siseo, mostrando abiertamente sus colmillos goteantes a su presa.

A pesar del golpe y la advertencia de Katsuki, el cerdo no retrocede. El verraco baja su cabeza y salta hacia delante. La respuesta de Katsuki es rápida. Él corta los ojos del jabalí, y luego su garganta. El cerdo emite un grito ensordecedor.

-ESTO TAMBIÉN. MALDITA SEA, ES TEMPRANO COMO PARA LIDIAR CON ESTE JABALÍ DE MIERDA -Ruge Katsuki.

El animal sigue llorando cuando Katsuki lo termina con una explosión en el cráneo.

La cabeza salpica en un lío de fuego y sangre y la playa se aquieta. Cuando Katsuki se da vuelta, Izuku ve que todo su frente ha sido cubierto de sangre. El joven científico se sienta paralizado frente al esqueleto humeante mientras el naga lo repara con su mirada. La lengua de Katsuki corre desde su muñeca, bajando hasta su codo, recogiendo sangre que se ve tan roja como sus ojos.

-Es un equipo interesante para un solo jabalí-, dice Katsuki mientras se lame los labios. -Parece una exageración-.

 _-Santa mierda-_

Los dientes de Izuku amenazan con parlotear, pero tuerce la boca en una mueca que espera que parezca intimidante.

-Has destruido mi arma, ¿recuerdas? Eso... y la mayoría de mis cosas. Súper genial de tu parte, por cierto-.

Katsuki lo ignora. -¿Por qué no te he visto usar esa armadura en nuestros partidos?-

-E-Eso es lo justo, ¿verdad?- Tartamudea Izuku. -No usas tus ojos o explosiones-.

-Está bien. Úsalo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sería mucho el campo, pero hará que derrotarte sea más interesante-.

Izuku levanta una ceja. Esta era una oportunidad, si alguna vez hubiera visto una. - _Ahora puedo trabajar con esto_ -.

-Hmmmm, bien-, dice Izuku mientras se rasca perezosamente la parte posterior de su cuello. -Este es un prototipo solo para pruebas. Incluso yo no sé cómo respondería a una experiencia áspera-.

Katuki golpea con una garra al jabalí. -Esto fue una experiencia difícil-.

-Bueno, para aclarar, un cerdo haría mucho menos daño que tú. En cualquier caso-, continúa,- No sucederá. No estoy muy familiarizado con tus movimientos. Si lastimo las máquinas demasiado feo, podrían romperse sin remedio-.

-Entonces date jodida prisa y hazlo mejor-, ordena Katsuki. -Quiero ver si puedo superarlo-.

-Si, seguro. Voy a hacerlo bien-, dice bruscamente Izuku. -Debería poder tener un dominio total de alrededor de una semana, ¿verdad?-

La cara de Katsuki se contrae con irritación. -Lo que sea. Ya estoy aquí, así que bien podríamos tener nuestra pelea-.

Izuku saca el equipo, y la escaramuza sigue igual que antes. Izuku no logra ningún golpe, y termina arrojado sobre su espalda. Todavía está recuperando el aliento cuando Katsuki le grita.

-¡TE ENSEÑARÉ!-

Izuku se sobresalta. -¿Qué?-

-Si realmente te preocupa desperdiciar ese maldito equipo, te enseñaré cómo pelear-.

-¿De Verdad?-

-No me hagas repetirlo-, dice bruscamente. –Levántate-.

Izuku muerde su sonrisa y se pone de pie.

.Lo primero es lo primero, aprende a protegerte. Descubre cómo bloquear golpes y recuperarte-.

-Esto es solo una excusa para golpearme, ¿verdad?-

Los ojos de Katsuki se arrugan en lo que parece ser diversión, pero no reconoce el comentario. -Gira un hombro hacia mí y levanta los brazos hacia la cabeza-.

Izuku obedece y enfrenta a Katsuki directamente.

-Bueno. Ahora dobla las rodillas para que estén debajo de tus hombros...-

Es entrenamiento, claro, pero la forma en que Katsuki guía sus brazos y corrige su postura parece casi íntimo. La sangre derramada del cerdo sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki en cierto modo resta al humor, pero Izuku todavía siente que su pulso se acelera cada vez que se inclina detrás de él y le habla al oído.

 _-¿Que está pasando?-_

Katsuki se enfoca en enseñar a Izuku solamente movimientos defensivos. Cualquier cosa más que eso explicaría que sería ir en contra de sus propios intereses. La lección llega a su fin e Izuku se siente inundado de emociones conflictivas. Él regresa a la realidad cuando Katsuki lo rechaza.

El naga señala el dedo medio con la otra mano en perplejidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Izuku se sobresalta, pero solo por un segundo. – _Correcto-_ , piensa. – _Él recuerda lo de anoche-_ Sonríe _._ -Significa 'Vete a la mierda' en humano-.

Katsuki sonríe y lo tira con su otra mano también. Izuku felizmente refleja el gesto.

-Nueve días-.

-Nueve días-, acepta Izuku.

Notas de la autora:

Nota de AU: Ja, ja ... Soy una mujer tonta. De hecho, creí que podría encajar las dos semanas que estos dorks pasaron peleando entre sí en un solo capítulo.

¡Manténganse al tanto! :D

Notas:

Jajajajajaja la verdad se me había pasado actualizar pero me llegó un comentario y me dispuse a terminar de traducirlo hoy jajajaja… asi que te dedico esta traducción Aryam Buu :D

Y en respuesta al otro comentario… el naga es un chico, por lo tanto si es yaoi :v/. Disculpa si te confunde la lectura, cuando llegue a donde va la historia voy a corregir todo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Ruinas

Notas de la autora:

¡Woo hoo, el capítulo más largo! No pude obligarme a romperlo.

Y SANTA MIERDA. TENGO FANART: post/165603799071/naga-bakugou-katsuki-bnha-naga-island-au

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y tendré esperanza

Y no dejaré que te ahogues

Con la soga al cuello"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _PELEA_ _6_

Izuku se despierta sintiéndose más brillante que en otros días.

Escucha a los cerdos resoplar fuera de su tienda, pero los animales se escapan tan pronto como abre la solapa.

 _-Sí, es correcto-_ , piensa triunfalmente. - _Esta es MI CASA-_.

Izuku inspecciona el suelo del invernadero, pero no puede encontrar señales de las semillas en la tierra. - _Después de esto, es posible que no vuelva a ver los cerdos-._ El científico tararea mientras marca el progreso de las plantas en su cuaderno. Por una vez, las cosas finalmente podrían estar mejorando.

Las muestras de cepas que tiene son prometedoras. Una vez que alcancen la madurez, podrá criarlos con los híbridos que ha estado cultivando. Con suerte, la planta resultante podrá crecer fuera de la isla. Todo lo que necesita hacer ahora es esperar.

Mientras come un granola como el desayuno, Izuku piensa en la planta que dibujaba en las ruinas un par de días antes. Tenía pétalos azules tan llamativos. El pigmento podría incluso usarse para hacer pintura.

Se pregunta qué otras plantas se pueden usar para pintar y decide consultar su libro de botánica favorito. Sin embargo, no está en su escritorio o en la estantería. Desconcertado, se arrastra sobre sus rodillas y comprueba debajo de la cama e incluso en la bolsa original en donde estaba, pero no encuentra nada.

 _-Bueno, no es como si le crecieran piernas y huyera-._

Decide experimentar con la planta de todos modos. Toma los pétalos y los convierte en una pasta con su mortero. Él busca su olla y después de hervir la pasta prueba la ahora pintura azul en su cuaderno de bocetos. Animado, lo mezcla con un poco de carbón para colorear al jabalí alfa. El boceto cobra vida y la pieza terminada se ve casi tan amenazante como la realidad.

Una vez más, se siente afortunado de estar vivo. Si Katsuki no hubiera intervenido a tiempo, no había duda de que sería un panqueque sangriento en la playa. Izuku aprieta los labios al pensar en Katsuki y su nuevo desafío. Pelear contra Katsuki con el equipo de Mei debería hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para él ahora.

Los zapatos antigravedad los había dejado cargar en la nave durante la noche. Izuku se sintió aliviado al ver que solo había trabajado demasiado en la unidad. Decide tomar notas a Mei, haciéndole saber las limitaciones de la máquina. Y, por supuesto, ella estaría muy interesada en saber cómo le va a su tecnología en combate real.

En la playa, Katsuki inmediatamente se anima cuando ve a Izuku con el equipo de Mei. Si esta no fuera una batalla por su vida, la reacción de Katsuki sería entrañable.

-¿Listo?-

Izuku le da una sonrisa irónica. -¿No quieres tu informe?-

Katsuki sonríe y hace crujir sus nudillos. –Después-.

Izuku toma un momento para calibrar el equipo. Establece el temporizador y los dos se lanzan a la acción. Esta vez sería importante. - _Si no logro un solo golpe hoy, no sobreviviré al final de la semana-_ , piensa Izuku. Es una idea dura, pero no se le ocurre ninguna razón por la que no deba ser duro consigo mismo con esta nueva ventaja.

Katsuki también es más imprudente. Él abre su primer golpe con un grito de batalla.

-¡MUERE!-

Si Izuku no estaba despierto antes, seguro que ahora lo está. Los golpes de Katsuki son más frecuentes y maníacos, lo que obliga a Izuku ponerse a la defensiva. Izuku se agacha a tiempo para que el puño de Katsuki roce su hombro. Está demasiado cerca del jetpack para su gusto, y se aparta del camino, empujando la arena con los zapatos antigravedad.

-¡Diablos! ¡Mira dónde estás golpeando!-

-¡BLOQUEALO, IDIOTA!- Gruñe Katsuki. -¡He luchado contra cachorros que tienen más autoconservación!-

-¿Qué clase de psicópata lucha contra los bebés?-, Grita Izuku mientras esquiva un golpe destinado a su pecho. Él va por un golpe propio, pero Katsuki se lanza con su otro brazo. Hay un crujido, y una pieza del metal sale volando. Izuku pierde el equilibrio y se estrella en la arena.

Katsuki se agacha para inmovilizarlo, pero se relaja cuando suena el temporizador.

-Mierda. Temía que esto sucediera -, murmura Izuku mientras se gira para mirar el daño sobre su hombro. Desengancha el jetpack y pasa cuidadosamente un dedo por la herida.

Katsuki se burla. -Tal vez deberías haber prestado más atención en tu entrenamiento-. Hace una pausa y luego agrega un poco tentativo: -¿Ya no sirve?-

-No, no es tan malo. Puedo arreglarlo-.

-Deberías haberlo hecho más resistente-.

Izuku suspira, y camina hacia la pieza. – Yo no lo hice, mi ex novia lo hizo-.

El científico examina el metal roto y reflexiona sobre el equipo que tiene disponible en el campamento. Él debería tener un kit de herramientas al menos en el barco, debería. No puede imaginar a Mei sin dejar un alijo de tornillos, tuercas y pernos detrás.

-¿Novia? ¿Cómo en tu pareja?-

-Sí, como en un compañero que no funcionó-.

-Pero todavía usas sus cosas-, dice Katsuki lentamente, casi como una pregunta. -Todavía sientes algo por ella-.

-Mmm no. No lo hago. Sólo somos amigos. Honestamente, ella es como una gran hermana para mí-.

Katsuki levanta una ceja. -¿La elegiste porque querías unirte a tu hermana?-

Izuku se frota el puente de la nariz con frustración. -Oh Dios mío. NO. Ninguno de nosotros tiene hermanos. Nos conocimos en la escuela y casualmente nos llevamos bien. Ella es una persona brillante y todavía me gusta probar sus cosas. Eso es todo-. Izuku mira. -¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Te veré mañana-.

Katsuki despreocupadamente picotea sus dientes con una de sus garras. -Ocho días-.

De vuelta en el campamento, Izuku agradece que el daño sea en su mayoría cosmético. Sería un problema si la basura entrara en la máquina, por lo que arreglarla es la máxima prioridad esa noche. Lo que no tiene es un soplete, que hubiera sido ideal. Para remodelar el metal, tiene que golpearlo con el martillo.

Niega con la cabeza después de haber completado su trabajo, sabiendo que funcionaría, pero no se verá bonito. Mei exigiría respuestas específicas por dañar al "bebé". Izuku decide que podría mentir y decir que tropezó mientras lo usaba y se cayó. Es una excusa cliché, pero si él explica lo asombrosa que es la nueva isla y lo distraído que se volvió, probablemente la comprará. Él toca la máquina pensativamente.

 _-Todavía no fui capaz de dar un golpe. Tal vez fui demasiado duro conmigo mismo. Esta es una nueva batalla, y necesito ajustarme-._

Aprieta sus manos en puños.

Pero tengo que dar un golpe mañana seguro.

 _PELEA 7_

Izuku sueña con las plantas.

Sueña con el desplegar de sus hojas, empujar contra las restricciones del invernadero, abrirse paso y alcanzar el cielo de arriba. En el sueño, su trabajo está hecho, y se lleva esta pequeña parte de la jungla con él al otro lado del mar. Cuando observa su estado por la mañana, no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Crece más rápido, maldición-.

Al menos los cerdos no han regresado. Todavía no puede encontrar su libro y se pregunta si los cerdos comen papel. Él tiene la sensación de que definitivamente lo hacen. Gime. Realmente era su favorito. Recuerda lo emocionado que estaba cuando encontró una copia igualmente gastada en la biblioteca de Yagi. Buscarlo era solo una de las muchas maneras en que las se sentía conectado con su mentor.

Para distraerse de la pérdida, el joven científico sale y arranca más plantas con flores azules. Hay algunas bayas de color naranja y rojo que recoge y almacena en sus frascos también. Él puede usar estos colores para los bocetos que tiene de Katsuki. Puede que no sea capaz de capturar la iridiscencia de las escamas del naga, pero ya tiene los dibujos realizados, y vale la pena intentarlo.

Es entonces cuando ve el enorme agujero en el suelo. Los ladrillos desgastados de las ruinas se han roto y dado paso a un túnel subterráneo. Izuku arrugó su ceño y se acercó cautelosamente.

 _-Esto es nuevo-._

Es entonces cuando recuerda su primer roce con la muerte por el jabalí alfa. Este debe haber sido el lugar donde la bestia tropezó en su persecución. Izuku traga. Si no fuera por ese momento, no habría tenido tiempo de escapar del árbol.

El agujero ha revelado lo que parece un templo subterráneo. La emoción burbujea en el estómago de Izuku y vuelve corriendo al campamento. Tal vez ahora él finalmente pueda obtener algunas respuestas sobre la historia de la isla. Él agarra su mochila, linterna, cámara y portátil.

Se pone ansiosamente su casco y presiona el interruptor de la luz en la parte superior, encantado de que finalmente tenga la oportunidad de usar el casco. Una vez que está vestido, se siente como uno de los héroes de acción de su infancia. Prácticamente salta en el camino de regreso a la grieta.

En resumen, se pregunta si a Katsuki le importaría.

 _-Puedo marcar esto en mi informe como parte de mi caminata matutina. Todavía está técnicamente cerca del campamento-._

Izuku ata la cuerda a un árbol joven cercano y baja a los bordes del agujero. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, suelta y se pone de pie. Lo que ve luego lo sorprende.

En todas las paredes hay tallas de algún tipo de alfabeto logográfico. Sobre la escritura hay enormes murales de naga, semidioses, sirenas y otras criaturas. Las imágenes y la presencia abrumadora de serpientes y animales le recuerdan obras de arte del Imperio azteca.

Su mandíbula cae.

 _-No soy arqueólogo-_ , piensa. - _Pero si lo fuera, estaría por desmayarme-._

Mientras camina, se desarrolla una historia. Bajar por el pasillo es como viajar a través de un cómic. Él nota en algunas áreas que las paredes han sido afectadas con largas heridas. Es como si alguien hubiera atravesado y arrastrado sus garras a través de la piedra. Izuku acaricia con sus manos los surcos. Está casi seguro de que son causados por las garras de un naga.

Lo siguiente que nota es la gran criatura oscura que se cierne debajo de cada dibujo. Mira las actividades de las personas desde su propio mar privado. Izuku ha decidido referirse a él como el Leviatán. El Leviatán podría parecerse a un naga si entrecierra los ojos, pero su forma es demasiado monstruosa. Con su larga mandíbula y su gran bolsa para el cuello, el enorme monstruo le recuerda a las anguilas gulper del abismo. Sus ojos muertos, sin pupila lo inquietan y él hace lo posible para ignorar su presencia.

Le fascina ver que los pigmentos de las olas coinciden con el azul de la planta que arrancó antes. Sonríe. - _Parece que tuvimos la misma idea-._ Despacio, Izuku estudia los colores y se pregunta qué otros materiales se usaron para los murales.

Se queda sin aliento cuando ve una ilustración de la misma planta que había estado estudiando.

 _-OH. Dios mío-_.

De repente, los túneles son extremadamente relevantes para sus intereses. Con un nuevo entusiasmo, Izuku recorre la pared. Parece que los antiguos nagas la habían recogido y lo usaron también como medicina. Los dibujos muestran que la planta incluso había sido cultivada, llevada a aldeas, y hervida en una olla para algún tipo de té. Izuku saca frenéticamente su libreta y comienza a copiar los jeroglíficos.

 _-El nombre de esa planta está escondido en algún lado, y ahora estoy viendo toda su historia-,_ piensa en éxtasis. - _Voy a resolverlo-._

Cuando Izuku comienza su nueva misión, el tiempo parece detenerse. Camina más adentro de la caverna, que parece interminable por ahora. En un momento dado sus orejas explotan, lo cual es suficiente para distraerlo, pero no lo suficiente como para frenarlo. Todavía no puede extraer un patrón de los símbolos por el momento, pero nota que la destrucción en las paredes es más pronunciada y se dirige a figuras específicas. Él entrecierra los ojos y mira más de cerca a uno de ellos. Es muy débil, pero él puede distinguir las piernas. Es entonces cuando la realización lo golpea.

Había humanos.

Los humanos vivieron entre las criaturas de la isla. Por alguna razón, casi todos ellos habían sido rayados violentamente de las pinturas y esculturas. Todo lo que queda de la propia raza del niño son supernovas en blanco entrelazadas con la mitología de las sirenas, los nagas y el leviatán.

El daño solo se intensifica más adelante en el túnel. Grandes pedazos de la obra de arte han sido devastados. Escenas enteras han sido removidas violentamente, dejando un aluvión de escombros en el suelo. Entonces encuentra un graffiti. El lio encubre las paredes y devora los dibujos originales. El nuevo arte es vulgar y no contiene jeroglíficos en absoluto. Es un desastre de toscos dibujos de humanos con sus extremidades arrancadas.

La inquietud de Izuku se convierte en horror, cuando su linterna ilumina los esqueletos humanos. Al principio, los muertos solo están dispersos por el piso, pero luego la carnicería toma un giro creativo. Toda una sección de la pared ha sido decorada con calaveras. La pieza central de la pantalla tiene esqueletos humanos dispuestos en un ramo grotesco en algunos picos de madera. Sin embargo, los muertos no están limitados a una sola especie. De vez en cuando, ve los restos esqueléticos de nagas clavados en la pared con las lanzas clavadas en los ojos. Izuku cubre su boca y da pasos laterales lejos de ellos.

 _-¿Qué pasó aquí?-_

Su codo empuja lo que queda de una puerta, y un esqueleto cae en sus brazos. Su mandíbula se abre e Izuku mira fijamente a sus cuencas oscuras y vacías. -AHHHHHHH!- La linterna cae con estrépito, e Izuku cae hacia atrás. Él patea el cadáver y retrocede a cuatro patas.

 _-Estás bien. Estás bien. Está muerto. No hay nada aquí abajo-._

Él toma una respiración profunda y se pone de pie. Izuku casi se ha recuperado y está a punto de volver a su investigación cuando una mano lo agarra por el hombro y lo azota.

-OI! ¿Qué diablos estas-AGH?-

-¡IIHHHHH!-

Katsuki queda cegada por la luz del sombrero de Izuku y momentáneamente se encoge. Protegiéndose los ojos, ladra, -¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!-

Izuku calma sus nervios lo suficiente como para presionar el interruptor, y Katsuki reanuda su diatriba. -¿QUÉ MIERDA estás haciendo?-, Dice bruscamente. -Se supone que no debes estar aquí-.

Izuku se encoge y nerviosamente aprieta sus manos alrededor del mango de la linterna. -U-um, me caí?-

-Hay una cuerda que baja por el agujero-.

Izuku lo intenta de nuevo. -¿Me caí caminando hacia atrás con la cuerda?-

Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco y atrapa a Izuku, arrojándolo bruscamente sobre su hombro. La fuerza del lanzamiento casi le quita el aire a sus pulmones.

-¡Oye! HEY,-, se levanta Izuku. -Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?- Se retuerce, pero el agarre de Katsuki es firme y lo mantiene en su lugar, renunciando a regañadientes a la lucha un minuto después.

-Así que...- murmura, descansando una mano en su barbilla. -Los humanos vivieron aquí alguna vez ¿eh?-

-¿En qué te basas?- Katsuki gruñe, -¿La obra de arte o los cuerpos?-

-¿Pero cuál es la historia?-

-Los matamos-.

-Está bien, sí. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué dicen las paredes?-

-No es importante-.

-¿Qué pasa con esa criatura aterradora que mira todo bajo todos los dibujos? ¿Sobre qué trata?-

Katsuki resopla. -Ese soy yo-.

Izuku rueda sus ojos pero no se da por vencido. -Noté que la planta que estoy estudiando fue utilizada por su gente como medicina. ¿Cómo la llamas?-

-Es solo una planta. ¿A quién le importa?-

-Uh, a mí. Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí-. Espera pacientemente, pero Katsuki continúa ignorándolo. Izuku suspira. -Vamos, si no me dices su nombre, lo nombraré después yo mismo-.

-Llámalo como quieras. Una vez que estás muerto, no se sabrá-.

A pesar del golpe en su propia muerte, Izuku permanece imperturbable. -¿Qué hay del gran mural en el camino por aquí? Basado en las ilustraciones, diría que es una historia de creación. Es una historia de una gran inundación, que podría estar en línea con el mito de la Inundación Mundial Universal. Después de la inundación, parece que tres especies se unieron y vivieron en armonía. ¿Eran dioses? ¿O tal vez semi dioses?-

-Es solo el garabatear de los muertos. No significa nada-.

-Pero es la escritura de tu gente, ¿verdad?-, Argumenta Izuku. -Lo dejaron para ti-.

Katsuki no responde, pero Izuku siente el cuerpo del naga debajo de él. Si empuja un poco más, Katsuki se romperá. -Ooh, hay uno interesante por llegar. ¡Juuuusto aquí!-Izuku saca su pierna y patea la pared y Katsuki maldice.

-Me di cuenta de que este tiene símbolos debajo que no están escritos en ningún otro lado. Es como si los dioses tuvieran un alfabeto único para sus nombres. ¿Cómo se pronuncia?-

Katsuki gruñe y balancea a Izuku frente a él. Una explosión se rompe de sus manos y él golpea su brazo contra la pared.

-ESCUCHA, TÚ-

Pero él no tiene la oportunidad de terminar. La pared da, y la roca cae del techo. Katsuki contrarresta el peligro que se avecina con otra explosión; este es más poderoso que el anterior. La fuerza de la explosión golpea el suelo. Se produce un terrible crack cuando el suelo se abre debajo de ellos y se caen.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-

Katsuki toma a Izuku a la defensiva en su pecho y se riza alrededor de su cuerpo. La oreja de Izuku presiona contra el pecho del otro, y él puede sentir su pulso cardíaco. Petrificado, observa mientras Katsuki apunta hacia el suelo que se acerca rápidamente. Una explosión rasga el silencio y el aire está lleno de cenizas. Izuku grita y se llena de humo. Izuku siente el impacto a través de Katsuki y los gritos naga. Izuku se separa y cae por el suelo hasta que se detiene.

Ambos se atragantan con el polvo cuando las rocas se asientan. Izuku tose hasta que puede escupir la mugre de su boca. Tembloroso, pasa una mano por su cuerpo y se pone de pie. Afortunadamente, en su mayoría está ileso. Presiona el interruptor de su casco y mira hacia abajo para iluminar su cuerpo. Hay algunos arañazos y golpes menores, pero nada parece roto.

Por algún milagro, la linterna sigue siendo funcional e ilumina. Izuku la levanta para iluminar el espacio que ahora habitan. Han caído en lo que parece una cueva subterránea. Las tallas en las estalagmitas y las piedras le dan la apariencia de un templo natural. Se acerca a Katsuki, quien todavía está parcialmente enrollado en una bola entre los escombros.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy jodidamente bien-, gruñe Katsuki. Se mueve para relajarse, pero se detiene con un siseo. Sus movimientos se vuelven lentos hasta que vuelve a su posiciónde siempre. Su expresión muestra dolor.

-No suenas bien-, dice Izuku mientras apaga el casco y le ofrece una mano. Katsuki la golpea e Izuku espera. Katsuki lo mira con sus ojos rojo sangre mientras aspira laboriosamente el aire fresco y húmedo.

-¿Dónde te duele?-

Katuski mira hacia otro lado y rechina los dientes. –En la espalda baja. Mi lado derecho-.

Una punzada de culpa golpea el estómago de Izuku. - _Lo opuesto de donde yo estaba-._

-Lo siento. Esto no habría sucedido si no hubiera ido a explorar -, dice Izuku mientras se quita la mochila y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios. -Déjame ayudar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

Él abre el kit y saca una pequeña botella de antiséptico. Lo agita antes de abrirlo y lo vierte en una almohadilla de algodón. Katsuki se inclina hacia adelante y huele con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Medicina humana. Esto podría picar un poco-.

Cuando Katsuki finalmente deja que mire la herida, Izuku encuentra que el torso de Katsuki se fusiona con sus escamas. El área está mojada y roja, pero no se ve grave. En todo caso, el daño es interno. Katsuki se prepara pero no se queja cuando Izuku limpia la herida. Izuku frota delicadamente, teniendo cuidado de no aplicar ninguna presión innecesaria.

-Gracias por protegerme-, murmura. -No tenías que hacer eso-.

-Fue un reflejo-.

Es una respuesta insatisfactoria, pero Izuku lo deja ir. Se muerde el labio inferior cuando termina con el vendaje. -Está bien, está limpio, pero definitivamente habrá un moretón y dolerá por un tiempo. Déjame cambiar los vendajes esta noche y mañana, así debería sanar-.

Katsuki gruñe algo ininteligible, pero Izuku decide tomarlo como un 'gracias'.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos?-, Pregunta mientras devuelve el primer kit de ayuda a su bolsa.

\- El subterráneo-.

- _No me digas_. Así que me reuní -.

Izuku hurga en la bolsa una vez más y saca una herramienta. Katsuki gruñe y muestra sus dientes.

-¿Es eso un arma?-

-No. Es un tipo de máquina especial -, explica Izuku mientras golpea los botones. -Emite un sonido que le permite detectar barreras. Como no vas a ayudar, lo usaré para guiarnos a la superficie-.

Izuku camina en círculo, sosteniendo la máquina hacia afuera. El dispositivo emite un pitido y pasa junto a Katsuki. Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que su compañero no lo está siguiendo.

-¿Vienes o no?-

Katsuki está sorprendentemente tranquilo. Después del estallido anterior, Izuku esperaba que la diatriba completa se reanudara una vez que su lesión fue tratada. En las pocas miradas que le roba a la otra, observa a Katsuki estudiando las tallas casi con melancolía. Es un lado de él que Izuku nunca había visto antes.

El arte en la cueva se siente mucho más antiguo y casi sagrado. Los tallados no son tan refinadas y el tema parece más primitivo, con énfasis en la caza de peces y jabalíes y la camaradería entre los naga. Después de un rato, Izuku nota que Katsuki se vuelve lento. Finalmente dice algo cuando Katsuki ya no coincide con su ritmo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-, murmura Katsuki. –Solo tengo frío-.

-¿Necesitas el calor de mi cuerpo? Nosotros podemos parar. Te lo debo por rescatarme de ese jabalí hace un par de días-.

Katsuki duda y maldice por lo bajo. Finalmente, enrolla su cola alrededor del cuerpo de Izuku. -No hagas esto extraño-.

-Es raro si lo haces extraño-, contesta Izuku. -Me enrollaste cuando llevaba menos, ¿recuerdas? Solo déjame mantener mis brazos; Quiero verificar algo-.

Izuku coloca sus brazos sobre la parte superior de las bobinas y trabaja con la máquina de sonar. Escribe una fórmula e intenta calcular la distancia a la que viajan y cuánto les queda por recorrer. Los números que encuentra no son alentadores, y murmura para sí mismo. Podrían estar atrapados por horas. Mientras juguetea con el dispositivo, frota con indiferencia una mano sobre las escamas para extender el calor a través de Katsuki. Él sale de golpe cuando Katsuki se lanza sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La mano de Izuku se congela sobre las escamas. -Uh, ¿estás ayudando?-

-NO soy UNA MASCOTA-, Katsuki gruñe.

-Bien, bien. Lo siento-.

-¿Has terminado de murmurarte a ti mismo? Ya ha pasado media hora-.

El joven científico no está sorprendido. Siempre ha sido un mal hábito suyo. Ellos van, y dejan el área pacífica atrás. La cueva finalmente se abre a lo que parece ser una cámara ceremonial dedicada a un dios roto con piernas humanas. Izuku ilumina la luz para revelar que un piso está cubierto por docenas de cuerpos retorcidos. Los que están en los bordes de la pila lucen como si trataran de arrastrarse con sus manos.

La masacre deja a Izuku sin aliento. -Que demonios…? ¿Sabías que esto estaba aquí abajo?-

Kstsuki se encoge de hombros. -Nadie ha estado aquí en años-.

-¿Cómo crees que murieron?-

-Penosamente-.

-No, quiero decir que parece que fueron acorralados. Ninguno de los cadáveres en esta habitación tiene armas. Es posible que hayan sido confiscados después del asesinato, pero lo dudo. Todos aquí estaban desarmados. Algunos de ellos todavía están tomados de la mano-.

-Solo parece una pila de basura humana para mí-.

-No, también hay naga ahí. Puedo ver sus colas-.

Katsuki se eriza. -NO son naga No asocies a mi clase con esa pila de basura amante de humanos-.

Izuku se detiene y levanta la linterna hacia Katsuki, pero se arrepiente al instante. Con la iluminación limitada, el naga parece demoníaco. La mayoría de sus características están envueltas de forma no natural en una máscara oscura.

-Es un hecho-, continúa Katsuki. -Que somos superiores en todos los sentidos. Esa escoria negó su derecho de nacimiento en el momento en que se mezclaron con la humanidad. Han sufrido correctamente las consecuencias-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Responde Izuku. -¡Los murales que vimos anteriormente les mostraron prosperar juntos! ¡Eran una sociedad sana hasta que tu especie los matara! ¡Es probable que la escritura lo deletree! ¿No puedes leer?-

Katsuki ruge y lanza una serie de explosiones desde sus palmas. Izuku salta hacia atrás hasta que se presiona contra la pared. Cuando el estallido desaparece y el humo se propaga por el pasillo, Katsuki vuelve a hablar.

-Eres un pedazo de mierda humana. A estas alturas debería ser obvio, pero supongo que necesita que lo explique. La humanidad es una escoria-, escupe.

Con una garra extendida, gesticula hacia su boca. -Esta no es mi lengua materna. Es tuya-.

El estómago de Izuku cae cuando Katsuki da una risa seca, sin humor. -¡No reconocería nuestro idioma si lo escuchara! ¡Incluso si pudiera entender estos malditos muros, no los leería a gente como tú! Tener a los humanos y su influencia eliminados fue una bendición. Como alfa, estoy avergonzado cada vez que hablo. ¡Debido a tu tipo cobarde, perdimos nuestra cultura! Incluso si no puedo leer, es obvio que nuestros antepasados idiotas embotaron sus dientes y cortaron sus garras para darle la bienvenida. Y lo perdimos todo. ¡Todo menos tus malditas palabras!-

-Y vienes a mí ahora-, murmura Katsuki, -mostrando tu jodida tecnología para cerrar la brecha entre nuestras habilidades. ¿Crees que somos iguales? ¿Crees que eres digno de compartir un espacio con nosotros en este mundo? Tú no eres nada. En estos próximos días, te aplastaré, y la tecnología con la que intentaste vivir será solo mi patrimonio-.

Izuku marcha hacia Katsuki con los puños apretados. -Eres un absoluto imbecil. Un holocausto nunca se justifica, no importa cuán diferente o débil sea un grupo. Y para que conste, los humanos no somos los cobardes sin valor que crees que somos. Hay mucho valor en nosotros, y puedo demostrarlo-.

Las bobinas de Katsuki emiten un susurro mientras se deslizan alrededor de sus pies. El naga extiende sus garras a la cara del chico y corre las puntas contra su mejilla, pero Izuku no se inmuta.

-¿Tratas de redimir los pecados de tu gente por ti mismo?-, Se queja. -Eso es lindo-.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tus conexiones con tu cultura-, dice Izuku mientras combate los escalofríos que recorren su espina dorsal. -Eso es imperdonable y esa pérdida es algo que nunca entenderé del todo. Pero estás equivocado al llamar a toda la humanidad una escoria. Somos fuertes a nuestro modo y merecemos vivir tanto como tú-.

-Muéstramelo entonces-, dice Katsuki. -Vamos. Tendremos la pelea aquí-.

Izuku coloca la linterna en un lado del templo y el casco en el otro. No es una buena cantidad de luz, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer. Se lanzan e Izuku inmediatamente nota que los movimientos de Katsuki son diferentes. El dolor en su costado definitivamente está cobrando su precio.

Izuku va en busca de un golpe, y Katsuki se encoge. La apertura es un regalo, pero Izuku no puede decidirse a golpear. Katsuki tiene sus ojos con pura rabia y salvajemente barre sus pies debajo de él. Izuku aterriza duro en su trasero mientras Katsuki inicia una serie de explosiones.

-¡No me jodas!- Grita Katsuki. -¿Por qué estás luchando?-

-¿Por qué estoy luchando? Porque me atacaste, ¡idiota!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es lo que estoy pidiendo!-

Izuku parpadea confundido y Katsuki gruñe. Él flexiona su lesión y pantalones lentamente. -¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Gruñe. -¿Por qué sigues desafiándome?-

Hay un ritmo y luego Izuku entiende.

Katsuki pregunta de nuevo. -¿Para qué estás luchando?-

Izuku endereza su espalda antes de responder. -Estoy luchando por mi vida y por la cura. Estoy luchando para salvar las vidas de todos los que sufren y mueren a causa del virus Zaba. Y ahora, estoy luchando para demostrar que la humanidad vale-.

-Entonces, maldita sea, actúa así-, Katsuki escupe. -No necesito tu pena. ¡No me des medio culo de mierda!-

Las palabras lo atraviesan y el corazón de Izuku revolotea. Él siente que se sonroja.

Cierto.

-Está bien-, dice mientras alcanza su reloj. -Estoy restableciendo el temporizador. Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés-.

Esta vez Izuku lograun golpe. Sin embargo, tiene un costo, y Katsuki puede derribarlo casi inmediatamente después. Izuku se recupera lo mejor que puede pero todavía lo atrapan y lo mantienen presionado hasta que se agota el tiempo.

-Felicidades, te quedan siete días-, se burla Katsuki. -Con tu ritmo actual, podrías ganar en dos semanas-.

Izuku lo ignora y recoge sus cosas. No se siente como una victoria y se pregunta sobre el odio vil en las palabras de Katsuki. ¿Había estado llevando este rencor contra la humanidad toda su vida? Si quisiera, Katsuki podría simplemente matarlo ahora. ¿Katsuki realmente le daría a un humilde humano como él dos semanas para demostrar su valor?

 _-No, todo esto es un juego para él. Se supone que no debo ganar-_. Izuku piensa sombríamente. - _Solo respiro porque soy un maldito manjar y aún no tiene hambre-._

Izuku saca su última barra de granola de su bolsa, y la muerde en silencio mientras comienzan a viajar una vez más. Él ha estado tratando de evitar el refrigerio por horas. Es lo último de su comida. Trata de saborear cada bocado y guardarlo para más adelante, pero su estómago clama por más y lo quita con renuencia.

Sus pies lo están matando, y cambia su mochila alrededor de su frente para tomar algunos analgésicos. Los traga con el agua que ahora está obligado a racionar también. Los números de su máquina estiman que caminarán otras seis horas. La idea de pasar la noche en el túnel con el naga solo oscurece su estado de ánimo e Izuku suspira amargamente.

-Supongo que dormir en tus rollos esta noche no es negociable, ¿eh?-

Katsuki se ríe entre dientes, y gira su cola sobre los hombros de Izuku acercándolo a su rostro. -Si estás preocupado, siempre podría ayudarte a conciliar el sueño para que sea más placentero-.

 _-MIERDA-._

El tono sugerente de Katsuki le da a Izuku la piel de gallina. Su mano rápidamente vuela hacia la luz en su casco. Él se agacha y se enciende, cegando a Katsuki al instante.

-¡GAH!-

-Déjalo. No estoy de humor-. Izuku chasquea mientras tira de la cola de Katsuki de su hombro. -Acabo de comer mi único bocadillo, puedo decir que no regresaremos a tiempo para la cena. Eres mucho más cómodo que el suelo de piedra, y necesito algo que esperar. Esa es la única razón por la que pregunté-.

Katsuki grita una retahíla de insultos detrás de él, pero Izuku lo ignora y avanza lentamente para ocultar el rubor cada vez más profundo en su rostro. Después de su altercado explosivo, la hipnosis podría ser la única forma de relajarlo lo suficiente como para dormir. Si el tono de Katsuki fuera una indicación, probablemente lo besaría burlonamente mientras se deslizaba debajo, al igual que su primer encuentro.

 _-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-._

La interacción es suficiente para alimentar a Izuku por una hora más y los dos se detienen solo cuando encuentran un tipo particular de puerta. Tiene un diseño asimétrico. Un pequeño túnel corre por el lado izquierdo, y un gran interruptor aparece en el otro.

-No he visto uno de estos antes-, murmura Izuku.

Katsuki gime. -Este tipo de puertas son un dolor en el culo. Están hechos para que los compañeros humanos puedan presionar el interruptor para abrirlos. Son imposibles de tratar a menos que te abras camino a la carrera-.

-Bueno, soy un humano-, dice brillantemente Izuku. -Podría abrirlos-.

-Prefiero volarlos-.

-Por favor no-. Esta es una preciosa reliquia de tu herencia-. Izuku suspira. -Además, las paredes podrían ceder y matarnos-.

-Será una explosión controlada-.

-Lo dudo seriamente-, argumenta Izuku, pero siente que está perdiendo esta batalla. Un pensamiento repentinamente se le ocurre a Izuku y él grita detrás de él. -¡Hey, espera! ¿Por qué no ordenamos esto con un juego? Hay uno rápido que sé que pone a prueba el dominio de la voluntad de los usuarios-.

Katsuki tiene una palma ya fumando, pero su curiosidad se despierta. Él mira a Izuku con desconfianza.

-Es fácil. Lo llamamos Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. Todo lo que necesitamos es una ronda para determinar el ganador-.

-¿Cómo se juega?-

Después de una breve explicación, comienzan. Como era de esperar, Izuku gana.

-¡SI! El papel es mejor que la roca -.

-Eso fue estúpido-, murmura Katsuki. -No probó nada-.

-¡No es verdad! En realidad es un juego muy psicológico. El objetivo es reconocer los patrones inconscientes de tu oponente y predecir su juego. Los tipos agresivos casi siempre están garantizados para elegir roca-, explica con una sonrisa. -Si te sientes más seguro, elegirás tijeras. El papel es una elección sutil que parece pasiva y amistosa. Si te enfrentas a un experto, debes conducir con tijeras. Por lo menos, te atarás-.

-No mencionaste nada de eso antes de empezar-, gruñe Katsuki.

Izuku se encoge de hombros. -Me preguntaste cómo jugar, no cómo ganar-.

-Quiero una revancha-.

-No, lo siento. Dije una ronda. Debes nombrar al número de rondas antes de jugar. Esa es una regla universal-.

Katsuki hierve y grita una serie de improperios después de él, pero Izuku corre hacia el túnel de tamaño humano en la puerta y hace funcionar el interruptor. Él espera hasta que oye el clic del costado de Katsuki y emerge para ver que la puerta se abre.

-Eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?-

-Estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad?-

-¿Sí? Tú también -, Izuku se encoge de hombros.-Acabas de aprender un nuevo juego-.

Avanzan hasta que ya no pueden. Cuando se detienen por la noche, Izuku reemplaza el vendaje de Katsuki por uno nuevo. Una vez hecho eso, Katsuki lo tiene enroscado, Izuku se prepara para su hechizo, pero en cambio, Katsuki levanta un puño en el aire.

-Estamos jugando de nuevo-.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu estúpido juego-, retumba Katsuki. –En el que me engañaste-.

-¡No hice trampa! Solo tengo más experiencia, eso es todo-.

-Explica todo. No dejes nada fuera-.

Este Izuku puede tratar con eso. Explica los consejos que ha aprendido y se siente aliviado al jugar, pero después de quince rondas de roca, tijeras de papel seguidas, Izuku quiere suicidarse.

-¿Lo estás intentando?- Katsuki pregunta dudosamente. -Definitivamente solo me dejas ganar a propósito-.

Izuku se da un golpe y se lleva la mano a la cara. -Bien, no. No más 'Piedra, Papel o Tijeras'. Te estoy enseñando un nuevo juego. Déjame agarrar mi mochila-.

-Este juego se llama 'Bullshit'-, dice mientras saca la baraja de cartas. Katsuki mira con fascinación cómo Izuku divide la baraja en mitades y las mezcla juntas. -Muy parecido a nuestra situación actual-.

-¿Cuál es el truco para este?- Pregunta Katsuki con cautela.

-Lo que estás buscando es información de la otra persona. Necesitas atraparlos mintiendo-.

Al principio es fácil. La punta de la cola de Katsuki es un regalo muerto. Una vez que el naga se da cuenta y lo coloca debajo de él, Izuku cambia a estudiar la cara de Katsuki. La usual sed de sangre que Katsuki luce tan abiertamente en la batalla ha sido reemplazada por una tranquila determinación.

Él es bastante guapo, lo cual es molesto.

Izuku nunca fue lo suficientemente suave como para enredarse con gente guapa. Su cerebro siempre cortocircuitaría y lo convertiría en un lío torpe o una estatua silenciosa. Es bueno saber que podría vencer sus nervios siempre que la persona bonita lo amenace con matarlo y también que sea mitad serpiente.

Dejan de jugar cuando el habla de Izuku se arrastra y no pueden recordar en qué ronda están. Discuten y los dos siguen sosteniendo las cartas en sus manos cuando el sueño los encuentra por fin.

 _PELEA 8_

El día comienza en la oscuridad. Katsuki lo golpea en la cara hasta que está despierto.

-No...- murmura Izuku, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Levántate. Ya es de día-.

-Mph... Todavía está oscuro-.

-Sí, estamos bajo tierra, idiota-.

Aturdido, Izuku sale de las bobinas de su linterna y pulsa el interruptor. No se enciende, por lo que cambia a regañadientes a usar el casco.

Katsuki lo golpea de nuevo. -¿Recuerdas quién ganó anoche?-

-No-, bosteza Izuku mientras recoge las cartas. -Y están demasiado dispersos para que yo los cuente-.

-Definitivamente fui yo-.

-Lo que sea-.

Izuku no está preparado para lo que encontrarán a continuación. La siguiente habitación parece ser un templo dedicado a un dios de la fertilidad. A lo largo de toda la habitación hay un mural con nagas y sirenas retorcidas en varias posiciones sexuales. A veces los humanos están con ellos. No hay dónde mirar donde las criaturas no estén copulando.

Izuku hace el infeliz descubrimiento de que los nagas machos tienen dos penes. Estupendo. Otra cosa más de la que Katsuki puede presumir. Como si los naga ya no lo hicieran sentir lo suficientemente inadecuado. Solo puede esperar que Katsuki no se dé cuenta.

-Er -, murmura Izuku mientras fuerza su mirada hacia arriba. Él trata de ignorar el arte que lo rodea y se concentra en el enorme huracán que ha sido pintado en el techo. -Bueno, esto es incómodo…-

Katsuki se ríe y le da una sonrisa salaz. -Eres virgen. Lo sabía-.

Izuku se vuelve rojo brillante. -¿Qué? ¡Qué demonios! ¡No lo soy! Incluso si lo fuera, ¿y qué? -Él chasquea mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas. -Sabes, las personas que se preocupan por esas cosas tienden a ser bastante inseguras-.

-Soy el alfa de la isla-, dice fríamente Katsuki. -La mayoría de los cachorros en el mar son míos-.

-¿Eres padre?-

-¿Qué pensabas que significaba el alfa de la isla?-

-No lo sé. ¿Rey? ¿El guerrero más fuerte? Honestamente, pensé que te gustaba decirlo-, dice tímidamente Izuku. -Pero espera. ¿Dijiste que tus hijos están en el océano?-

-Todos los cachorros se quedan con las criadas hasta que tienen la edad suficiente-.

-¿Sirvientas?- Izuku repite en estado de shock. Él recuerda los murales de las sirenas en el mar. Él había supuesto que eran deidades simbólicas. -¿Te refieres a las sirenas? ¿Las sirenas son reales?-

-Por supuesto que son reales-, gruñe Katsuki. -Son las mujeres de nuestro tipo-.

-Huh-. Izuku dice mientras intenta absorber esta nueva información. -Sabes, mucama también puede significar alguien cuyo trabajo es limpiar un desastre-.

-Entonces eso les conviene. Invocarán al alfa anterior de las profundidades para limpiar a los hombres indignos de la isla y comenzarán el ciclo de nuevo-, explica Katsuki mientras se estira perezosamente. -Pero bajo mi supervisión, no habrá ninguna necesidad-.

Ante la mención del alfa anterior, Izuku recuerda el leviatán que aparece debajo de cada ilustración. Las palabras jactanciosas de Katsuki lo golpearon de nuevo. _Ese soy yo_.

 _-Oh Dios-_. Lo era realmente. Y algún día, de alguna manera, realmente lo será.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que algún día te convertirás en ese monstruo gigante? ¿La cosa debajo de todos los murales?-

Katsuki orgullosamente muestra todos sus dientes. -Cuando llegue el día, seré el guardián más fuerte que esta isla haya visto-.

Es demasiado. Tal vez también es el agotamiento y la falta de comida, pero Izuku se siente mareado. Se rompen, e Izuku se desploma de espaldas en la tierra. Mataría por el desayuno. Su estómago gruñe y coloca una mano sobre su vientre con un gemido.

-Eres tan llorón cuando tienes hambre-, se burla Katsuki. -¿Pueden los humanos comer gusanos?-

-No podemos-, responde. -Si pudiéramos, comería algo en este momento-.

-¿Qué hay de la carne? Podría atrapar un ratón-.

Izuku bromea. -Tentador, pero creo que esperaré para mi campamento. Si estoy en lo cierto, nos quedan tres horas por delante-.

Hay un latido de silencio cuando Katsuki pregunta: -¿Todavía tienes las Cartas de mierda?-

-Uhh, tengo mis naipes. Se pueden usar para otros juegos también. No tenemos que jugar solo a Bullshit-.

-¿Cuántos otros juegos hay?-

A pesar de sí mismo, Izuku sonríe. -Montones. Puedes hacer matemáticas, ¿verdad?-

Katsuki rueda sus ojos. –SÍ-.

Ellos juegan Blackjack. Al principio, Katsuki está impaciente por tener más cartas añadidas a su suma, pero eventualmente se vuelve lo suficientemente invertido como para pensar las cosas según el mazo de Izuku.

El juego sirve como una buena diversión y mejora el estado de ánimo del ser humano hambriento lo suficiente como para que vuelva a ponerse de pie y finalmente salen del túnel dos horas más tarde.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios-.

Izuku nunca ha estado tan feliz de ver el cielo en su vida. Su felicidad se arruina cuando Katsuki le da un empujón. -Si alguna vez vuelvo a encontrarte allí, te comeré en el lugar. Es una maldita advertencia. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, sí-, refunfuña Izuku mientras se pone de pie. -Uf, me muero de hambre. Realmente podría ir por un poco de fruta fresca y carne seca. ¿Cuál es el camino al campamento?-

-HEY, NERD-, grita Katsuki mientras golpea un puño contra su palma. -Estoy bastante enojado contigo. Perdimos todo un maldito día en la tierra y la oscuridad. ¿Por qué no luchamos aquí y ahora?-

-Jaja. Absolutamente no-, dice Izuku mientras se cruza de brazos. -Dirígeme al campamento, por favor-.

Los ojos de Katsuki se crispan y él gruñe, formando su otra mano en un puño. –Vamos a comenzar -.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo con mi tecnología?-

Katsuki se detiene.

-Quiero decir, después de todo lo que se dice sobre aplastarme y probar que no somos iguales, tienes que hacerlo-, dice perezoso Izuku. -La tecnología está de regreso en mi campamento también. ¿En qué dirección?-

Katsuki se desinfla. Él dispara dagas con su mirada y golpea violentamente el aire con su dedo medio.

-DE ESA MANERA-.

-Gracias-.

Izuku camina y Katsuki se arrastra detrás en silencio. Afortunadamente, el túnel los escupió a una distancia razonable del campamento. Debió haberlos llevado en bucles que daban vueltas una y otra vez; como el cuerpo de una serpiente.

Lo primero que Izuku hace en el campamento es calentar una olla para cocinar un poco de arroz. Luego agrega carne seca y algunas verduras enlatadas mientras Katsuku mira. La irritación de Katsuki aumenta cuando Izuku toma cada bocado hasta que no puede soportarlo más.

-Comes como ratón-, finalmente Katsuki escupe. -No es de extrañar que no comieras la carne que ofrecí cazar. Sería como devorar a los de tu propia especie-.

-¿Te callas?-, Dice Izuku con un bocado de arroz. -¿Por qué estás aquí? Te veré en la playa-.

-Probablemente te tomes tu tiempo y me hagas esperar-.

Izuku sacude su cabeza con desaprobación. -¡Mmn-mn!- Toma una botella de agua y con un giro brusco retuerce la tapa y lava su comida.

-¿Cómo está tu espalda?-

-Bien… -

Izuku asiente. -Bueno. Todavía debería desinfectarlo al menos una vez más. No quieres meterte con el polvo de las tumbas antiguas-.

Katsuki refunfuña, pero obedece cuando Izuku termina de comer.

Antes de configurar el temporizador y comenzar la pelea, Izuku llama a su oponente.

-¡Katsuki! No te culpo por sacar tu odio a la humanidad sobre mí. Tus sentimientos están completamente justificados-.

-JODER-, gruñe Katsuki. -¡No necesito escuchar esto de ti, inmundicia!-

-Sí, lo sé, pero aquí está. La ira constante que estás llevando es tóxica. No voy a mentir y decir que matarme no te hará sentir mejor. Probablemente lo hará, pero ese sentimiento no durará. Después de ganar, no solo quiero continuar mi trabajo en paz. También trabajaré para traducir tu alfabeto y deshacer parte del daño causado por la humanidad-.

Katsuki gruñe y flexiona sus garras. -Quieres decir, SI ganas-.

-Sí-, dice Izuku mientras establece el temporizador. -Si-.

 _-Ahora lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago-_ , Izuku piensa para sí mismo. - _Él es el que se come vivo. Esta es una pelea que no puede permitirse ganar, incluso si no se da cuenta-._

Izuku pelea con un nuevo propósito y con la ventaja de la lesión de Katsuki, es capaz de llevarlo a la defensiva durante toda la batalla. Con diez segundos restantes en el cronómetro, Izuku da un golpe en el hombro del Katsuki y esquiva ágilmente un agarre. La alarma suena, e Izuku no ha sido atrapado una vez.

La expresión que Katsuki le da es una que Izuku nunca había visto antes.

Esta vez, Izuku es quien no se molesta en esconder su sonrisa satisfecha. -Seis días más, ¿verdad, Katsuki?-

La expresión de asombro de Katsuki desaparece y le lanza a Izuku una sonrisa llena de malicia y seguridad. Sus palmas humean y él limpia el sudor de su labio superior.

-No seas arrogante, punk-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales de la autora:

Nota de la AU: ¡Estoy oficialmente en el infierno BnHA! Ustedes están emocionados por el nuevo episodio de esta semana, ¿o qué?

¡Todos los comentarios y críticas son fuertemente alentados! c ('ᗜ' * c)

Segunda nota de AU: Ustedes son increíbles. Tuve un retraso de 2 1/2 horas en el aeropuerto, pero no me detuvo en absoluto. Me senté alrededor de la terminal sonriendo como un idiota leyendo todos los comentarios.

Gracias a todos y que se joda la terminal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas mías:

Jajajaja pues nuevo capítulo.

Lamento la tardanza pero es que DIOS son mas de 7000 palabras en este cap! Si seguimos así haré actualizaciones semanales xD

YA estamos llegando a lo bueno, al salseo KatsuDeku, ya pronto comenzarán a tirarse los perros 7u7r

En contestación a viruz pirata: mmmm la verdad no me acuerdo el porqué, pero lo aclaran mas adelante jajaja. Y no, no era por el territorio… o por lo menos no recuerdo que fuera por eso jajajaja… Los jabalís, no sé, no quiero spoilearte mejor sorpréndete! :D pero aquí la verdadera pregunta es… Será este el fin del hombre araña?

Para Aryam Buu… Claro que continuaré la historia! Jajaja mis dedos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz! Todo a favor de ustedes los lectores para que disfruten esta belleza.


	5. Capítulo 5: Derrota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de autora:

* Levanta una silla y se sienta delante de ti *

Hola. Me llamo Cheshire Button y perdí el control de mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lucharé, he luchado por cómo te amo,

He llorado, moriré por lo que me importa".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _PELEA 9_

Izuku revolvía ansiosamente sus naipes contra sus dedos mientras el sol sangra de color naranja carmesí contra el cielo púrpura _. -Rojo por la mañana, aviso marinero-_. Inhala y saborea el olor de la lluvia. Habrá una tormenta más tarde, tal vez tan mala como cuando conoció a Katsuki. La única pregunta es cuándo.

Agarra una carta de la pila y alisa la espalda con los dedos. Las tarjetas han sido marcadas con pequeños pinchazos y arañazos por una cierta persona. No habría importado si fuera solo uno o dos, pero es toda la cubierta. Izuku chasquea la lengua con molestia.

 _-Bastardo-_.

Jugarán de nuevo hoy, él simplemente lo sabe. Y cuando lo hagan, él regañará a Katsuki por el daño. Izuku vuelve a poner las cartas en su caja y las deja en su mochila.

 _-Esa herida suya es un regalo-._

Izuku se muerde el labio inferior mientras se pone el traje de Mei. No siente alegría por el dolor de Katsuki, pero Katsuki ha dejado claro que a pesar de su desventaja, no debe retener nada. Si Izuku tiene alguna esperanza de sobrevivir, necesita aprovecharse de la lesión y conseguir esos tres golpes hoy; mañana a más tardar.

 _-¿Quién sabe con qué rapidez sanan las heridas en los naga?-_

Establece el equipo en su configuración más alta. Nunca ha probado este nivel antes, y el nuevo ruido blanco de la máquina es algo a lo que tendrá que acostumbrarse. Una vez que está en acción, la tierra brilla más allá de sus pies. Un solo paso se siente como una carrera y él cae. Él rueda las ruedas para atraparse a sí mismo, pero no toma en cuenta la inercia adicional y se voltea, aterrizando de lado.

Sorprendido, casi se pierde en la duda y en el odio a sí mismo. Izuku da un suspiro estremecedor. Esto no debería ser una sorpresa. Él debe tener todos los ajustes dominados por ahora. - _No-_ , piensa apretando los dientes. Ahora no es el momento de dejar que su ansiedad se apodere de él. Aún hay tiempo.

 _-Bien. Estás bien. Es fácil hacerlo-._

Regresa al ajuste más bajo y lo intenta de nuevo. Izuku hace un juego y se desafía a sí mismo a lanzar y arrancar plantas interesantes para los dibujos en sus cuadernos. Después de recolectar una cantidad decente, luego se introduce en los ajustes más altos. Intenta arrebatar una planta cercana, pero falla, y da una bocanada de aire.

Frustrado, Izuku trabaja más duro, ganándose un puñado de rasguños y moretones. Humedecidas manchas de sudor empapan sus ropas y él solo se retira al campamento cuando el cielo se oscurece hasta un ominoso azul marino y la jungla se balancea con los vientos. Él maldice y agarra su cuaderno y su cámara para ejecutar un informe apresurado sobre las plantas en el invernadero. Ya está agotado, pero se empuja hacia adelante.

Una vez en la tienda, Izuku tropieza torpemente sobre una de sus estanterías y el dolor se dispara a su pie. Los libros se desparraman por el suelo mientras salta sobre un pie, murmurando furioso para sí mismo. Cuando el dolor cede, se inclina para recoger el desorden. Uno de los libros es la Enciclopedia de Plantas que se había perdido hace un día.

Él podría haber jurado que revisó el lugar en sus búsquedas anteriores, pero su descubrimiento es una bendición y lo acuna contra su pecho como un niño perdido. Hojeando las páginas le da una nueva sensación de calma. Se sienta en su escritorio con las muestras de plantas y se coloca los lentes de lectura en la nariz.

Trabaja con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Ocasionalmente, regresará a la Enciclopedia y, finalmente, descansará su cara en una mitad mientras lee la página opuesta. Comienza a llover, y el suave golpeteo de gotitas contra la tienda lo adormece para dormir.

-¡EH, IDIOTA! ¿Olvidaste qué hora era?-

Izuku casi salta fuera de su piel.

Se despertó de golpe al ver a Katsuki en el borde de su escritorio. El naga está completamente empapado. Su cabello rubio es aplanado y gotea rastros de agua por su cara, cuello y pecho. Con la luz de la linterna, parece que está brillando. La forma en que Katsuki arquea la espalda y las caderas mientras alisa el agua del cabello le recuerda a Izuku a un modelo. Él siente que su respiración se engancha e Izuku mentalmente se da una bofetada.

 _-Esto es realmente una mierda-._

Katsuki levanta ambas manos frente a su cuerpo. -¿Haremos esto, o qué?-

Izuku siente un rubor en aumento, pero lo combate mientras su cerebro se reinicia. - _El partido, estúpido-_. Él está preguntando sobre el partido.

La tela de la tienda de Izuku tiembla contra el aullido del viento y las salpicaduras de agua. Izuku levanta el cuello para ver mejor el clima, pero no es necesario. Están en medio de una vorágine. La intensidad de la tormenta es tan mala como la noche en que Izuku se encontró con Katsuki en su cueva. El agitado humano hace todo lo posible por evitar que sus ojos permanezcan más bajos que la cara de Katuki mientras responde.

-Um, ¿supongo?- Murmura distraídamente mientras se quita las gafas y frota las lentes contra su camisa. -Quiero decir, es una especie de tormenta-.

 _-Necesito acostarme-_ , piensa tristemente Izuku. - _Tan pronto como salga de aquí-._

-Estás luchando por tu vida, ¿verdad?- Katsuki sonríe. -A menos que quieras dar hoy un pase-.

Izuku suspira. -Bueno. Me pondré bien y te veré en la playa-.

-Puedo esperar-.

Izuku se detiene. -Um. Bueno ¿Si quieres?-

Izuku siente que los agudos ojos rojos de Katsuki rastrean cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ataja el equipo y calibra los ajustes. Levanta la vista mientras presiona los botones para ver a Katsuki mirándolo directamente. Las mariposas claman en sus entrañas, pero Izuku mantiene su rostro neutral mientras se pone las gafas sobre los ojos.

Katsuki rompe el silencio de repente. -¿Seguirá funcionando bajo la lluvia?-

-Eh? Uh, bueno No estoy seguro-, responde Izuku encogiéndose de hombros. -No lo he probado-.

-Si estás realmente preocupado por el clima, sé que podemos ir a algún lugar-.

-¿De Verdad? Eso estaría bien-.

-Trae las luces-.

Mientras el viento aúlla y el agua empapa su impermeable, Izuku observa que no debe pisar los charcos gigantes que han llenado surcos en la tierra. La vegetación que crece en ellos es más joven y todavía verde. Recuerda las marcas que observó en el paisaje antes en su aventura. Toma nota del espaciamiento y recuerda el daño que descubrió en las ruinas. La diferencia de tamaño entre las marcas es enorme, pero los patrones casi coinciden. Cuando Izuku recuerda el Leviatán de los murales, casi se detiene en seco.

 _-Hizo esto-._

Izuku traga pero no dice nada. Si quiere obtener algún tipo de respuesta del naga alfa, tendrá que elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Decide esperar hasta que hayan llegado al lugar que Katsuki prometió. El nuevo lugar es una cueva grande pero poco profunda que parece haber sido formada por algún tipo de impacto. Le recuerda a Izuku un cuenco que descansa sobre su costado. Definitivamente no ha sido formado por la erosión natural. En todo caso, su forma solo confirma su teoría.

Retira la capucha de su impermeable empapado y da un largo silbido. -¡Dios mío, eso es una abolladura! Pero no debería sorprenderme. Eso es lo que pasa cuando todos los nagas se levantan contra el guardián de la isla. Encontró su final rápidamente, ¿eh?-

\- ¿HAA? ¿Estás ciego? Los últimas nagas no lo mataron aquí...-pero Katsuki se detiene cuando se da cuenta. Se encuentra con los brillantes ojos verdes de Izuku con desprecio.

 _-Santa mierda. Tenía razón_ -, piensa Izuku con asombro.

En algún momento recientemente, ese monstruo había llovido su ira sobre los naga. Si lo que Katsuki le dijo en las ruinas era cierto, entonces el leviatán había hecho una purga de los machos anteriores en la isla. Las marcas en las montañas eran las cicatrices de un antiguo campo de batalla.

 _-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?-_

-Astuto-. La boca de Katsuki se contrae y él da un gruñido bajo. -Sabes, no me agradas mucho-.

Izuku se quita el resto de su chaqueta con una sonrisa y abre su mochila para el casco y la linterna. -Bueno, yo tampoco te odio exactamente-.

La tensión aumenta en el estómago de Izuku y su corazón late con fuerza mientras enciende las luces. Las bromas las deja a un lado, esto sigue siendo una lucha por su vida. Izuku hace una nota mental de su nuevo entorno. No tendrá el beneficio de que la arena rompa sus caídas.

También toma nota de los movimientos del naga. Si Katsuki todavía tiene dolor, no lo está frenando. Su espalda puede ser un poco rígida, pero eso es todo lo que la desventaja tiene para ofrecer. Izuku respira hondo mientras configura la máquina en su posición más alta. Es hora de poner el entrenamiento de antes para usarlo. Una vez que el temporizador está listo, comienzan.

-¡MUERE!-

 _-Oh-_ , Izuku piensa para sí mismo mientras esquiva el gancho derecho de Katsuki con la ayuda de las máquinas. - _Así que ese es solo su grito de batalla. Es corto, pero suficientemente intimidante-._

Izuku teje alrededor de Katsuki con facilidad. Lanza con un puñetazo, pero queda al aire, y Katsuki va a contraatacar con un golpe propio. Pensando rápidamente, Izuku gira rápidamente y se encuentra con el pecho de Katsuki con una patada.

El golpe esta vez es sólido y Katsuki parpadea de sorpresa. Él va a agarrar el pie de Izuku, pero el niño se aleja a tiempo.

La pelea apenas ha comenzado, y tiene un golpe. Izuku se siente extasiado hasta que Katsuki se abalanza hacia él con una ferocidad depredadora. Algo primordial da patadas en la mente de Izuku, y él corrige en exceso su esquiva, ganándole rápidamente un trenzo contra el muro de piedra. Sus dientes chocan con el impacto, y su visión se vuelve blanca. Está aturdido el tiempo suficiente para que Katsuki lo golpee en la espalda.

 _-Maldito infierno-_.

Katsuki lo tiene inmovilizado como lo hizo el primer día en la playa. La cabeza de Izuku está girando y se estremece, esperando que no parezca demasiado vulnerable. Izuku levanta la vista y sostiene a Katsuki con la mirada aturdida mientras el agua gotea suavemente de su rostro. Están lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento fantasma de uno contra el otro.

 _-¿Así es como se veía cuando me besaba?-_

El corazón de Izuku late y su cabeza palpita. Se da cuenta de que el temporizador sigue funcionando. Queda por lo menos un minuto y Katsuki no se está moviendo.

 _-Maldita sea, soy tan gay-_ , Izuku piensa tristemente ante su atractivo captor. - _Estoy tan jodidamente muerto y gay-._

Siente que debería decir algo así que Izuku se aclara la garganta. -Um, hey. Te debo una disculpa. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a pelear? ¿Cuando dije que tu clase es inferior porque viven como bestias? Eso fue fuera de lugar y lo siento. No sabía nada de tu cultura o tu historia. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada-.

Katsuki frunce el ceño. -No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-.

-¿De Verdad? Te has vuelto loco. Me tiraste por la playa. Debo haber girado por lo menos tres veces-.

El temporizador suena, y Katsuki lo empuja. Él se eriza y balancea su cola detrás de su espalda. -Cinco días para el final. Y eso podrías haberlo dicho cualquier maldito día-.

Izuku pone los ojos en blanco. -Ugh, lo que sea. Solo sé que realmente lo digo en serio-. Izuku va a levantarse pero tropieza. Su cabeza nada por su lesión y trata de esperar, pero se ve obligado a agacharse en el suelo.

-En realidad-, murmuró sacándole una sonrisa de dolor a Katsuki. -Antes de que nos separemos, ¿qué tal una ronda de Bullshit?-

Lo pregunta naturalmente, como si acabara de invitar a un amigo a un juego. Todavía está sacando las cartas de la caja cuando Katsuki se establece frente a él. Izuku pone cinco cartas boca abajo delante de ambos. Él golpea el suelo detrás de ellos e inclina su cabeza hacia Katsuki.

-Antes de empezar, ¿puedes decirme cuáles son?-

Su compañero parpadea y cuando no contesta, Izuku golpea tres de las cinco cartas que tiene delante.

-El que está a mi derecha es la Reina de Corazones, el que está en el medio es el Seis de los Clubs, y el que está al lado es el Dos de Picas-. Luego mueve su mano sobre los dos últimos. -¿Puedes decirme cuáles serán los dos últimos?-

Katsuki entorna los ojos. -Están boca abajo-.

-Sí-, concuerda Izuku casualmente. -Y puedo predecirlos correctamente como lo hice con los otros tres. ¿Puedes?-

Katsuki se inclina hacia adelante con una mirada burlona. Se supone que es una sonrisa sin humor, pero Izuku puede ver el destello de sinceridad detrás de ella. -Cinco de corazones y Rey de diamantes-.

Sin decir una palabra, Izuku da la vuelta a los cinco y revela que son la Reina de corazones, Seis de clubes, Dos de espadas, Cinco de corazones y Rey de diamantes. Las cartas son exactamente como las dos habían predicho e Izuku devuelve la sonrisa de Katsuki con un giro de ojos.

-Increíble-.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

-Tuve una corazonada esta mañana, pero tenía muchas ganas de creer que no eras una trampa de mierda-.

-Fue una prueba, y pasaste-. Katsuki chasquea. -Eso es todo. No haría trampa para vencer a un jodido humano-.

-Está bien Pero ya sabes, soy dueño de estas cartas. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para examinarlos, pero solo has tenido tiempo durante nuestros juegos para marcar y memorizar cada uno-. Izuku inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y golpea la mejilla con pecas. -Y nunca usarías una oportunidad como esta para presumir ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Es alfa, para ti- dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa amplia.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, majestad-, dice Izuku mientras presiona sus brazos a los costados y hace una reverencia falsa. -Dios, ¿eres realmente un padre? No puedes ser una buena influencia para tus hijos-.

Katsuki ignora la última parte del comentario y rastrea el movimiento del arco de Izuku en el aire con su dedo. -¿Y qué fue eso?-

-Una reverencia. Es un gesto humano de respeto, usado en este caso como una burla-.

-Podrías realizar un gesto de respeto de los naga y dejar que coloque mis dientes alrededor de tu cuello-.

-Oh, por favor. Supérate a ti mismo-, responde Izuku mientras recoge las cartas. Trae una segunda baraja de su mochila. -Tienes suerte que tengo un repuesto. ¿Todavía te apetece un juego? ¿O solo juegas cuando tienes garantizada la ventaja?-

Katsuki entrecierra los ojos pero no retrocede. –Bien-.

-Y en serio. Nada de garras esta vez-.

 _PELEA 10_

El dolor rompe los sueños de Izuku por la mañana. Él pone una mano en la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le palpita con rabia.

 _-No está bien-._

El tiempo es corto, y ya han cambiado las mesas. Su ventana de oportunidad se ha cerrado y realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer por sí mismo. Traga algunos analgésicos y espera que su cabeza se recupere por la tarde.

La palpitación se desvanece a un dolor, pero aun así, hay tensión en el pecho de Izuku. Solo puede disipar el estrés después de algunos ejercicios de meditación y respiración. Finalmente, decide continuar con el entrenamiento de ayer. Todavía recolecta plantas mientras trabaja con el entorno más alto, pero esta vez usa el equipo en lo alto de las ramas de la selva.

 _-Mis posibilidades de ganar siguen disminuyendo a medida que crece su hambre. Tengo que dominar este ajuste más alto, incluso si me mata-._

Se rompe cuando recolecta una buena cantidad de plantas y abre su mochila para guardarlas adecuadamente en los viales que tiene dentro. Izuku está a punto de despegar de nuevo cuando oye ruidos lejanos y manchas de humo. Curioso, salta más alto en el árbol y saca los binoculares de su mochila.

No le sorprende en absoluto ver a Katsuki como el culpable.

Esta vez está luchando contra un naga rojo. Están en una parte diferente de la selva, pero aún es un área abierta. Esto apoya la teoría de Izuku de que cada una de los nagas de la isla tiene su propio territorio. Sin embargo, las motivaciones detrás de los desafíos de Katsuki siguen siendo un misterio.

Mientras observa a los monstruos en la distancia, Izuku saca su cuaderno de la bolsa. Katsuki es más imprudente y usa sus explosiones con sus golpes sin dudarlo. Es una pelea completamente diferente de la que observó Izuku con el naga amarillo.

Esta vez Izuku jura que Katsuki está fuera por sangre. Aun así, a pesar del tamaño o la intensidad de la explosión, el naga rojo parece ileso. El temor de Izuku se convierte en una sensación de pavor cuando se da cuenta de las grietas que se forman en el cuerpo del naga rojo.

 _-Oh Dios mío. Lo va a matar-._

Entonces se da cuenta de que el cuerpo del naga rojo se está moviendo y endureciendo. Él toma las explosiones como si no fueran nada. ¿Podría ser esta la capacidad del rojo?

 _-Increíble-_ , piensa Izuku mientras garabatea frenéticamente en su cuaderno. - _Me pregunto si alguna vez se superponen sus poderes, o si son completamente únicos para cada naga-._

Esta lucha es de poder y fuerza, y él quiere recordar todo. También se toma el tiempo para hacer algunos dibujos de gestos por si acaso. El naga rojo permanece firme y consigue casi todos sus golpes. Los que echa de menos por lo general se deben al humo de las explosiones de Katsuki.

 _-Él hace que parezca tan fácil. ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo así?-_

Izuku se recuerda el golpe que consiguió ayer en la cueva. Repite el momento en su cabeza y cómo su pensamiento rápido hizo posible la patada.

 _-Tuve suerte-._

Pero luego recuerda la forma en que Katsuki reaccionó a la patada y gime.

 _-Soy un jodido idiota-._

Por supuesto que Katsuki no estaba listo para eso. Además de los pájaros en la isla, Izuku era la única criatura de dos patas que había visto. Katsuki probablemente nunca había observado a un humano caminando, y mucho menos pateando. No había dicho nada antes cuando Izuku le dio una patada en la escaramuza. Mirando hacia atrás, tampoco era como si el oponente de Izuku se limitara solo a usar sus brazos. Era común que Katsuki usara su cola en la batalla para atrapar a Izuku en sus bobinas, especialmente en sus peleas anteriores.

La primera derrota que sufrió Izuku dejó una impresión tan duradera que se enfocó por completo en evitar la cola de Katsuki. Haría cualquier cosa para rehacer esas primeras batallas con el equipo de Mei. Tantos de sus días se desperdiciaron mientras bailaba alrededor de esas malditas bobinas. Pero con el equipo, Izuku finalmente estaba a la ofensiva y ahora tenía una estrategia.

 _-Para ganar esta pelea, necesito moverme de una forma que solo los humanos puedan_ -.

Por un momento, los ojos carmesí de Katsuki se encuentran con los propios binoculares y el corazón de Izuku salta a su garganta. Casi se cae del árbol pero se atrapa a tiempo. Con eso, decide que ha visto lo suficiente y se dirige hacia atrás para planear su ataque.

El tiempo que Izuku había pasado a través de los árboles con el equipo no fue en vano. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, la coordinación con sus piernas es de primera clase. Izuku decide que una práctica de tiro al blanco está en orden y recoge algunas de las latas vacías que ha almacenado lejos de sus comidas. Izuku luego los coloca alrededor de las fronteras de su campamento, y se adapta a su equipo.

 _-Cuanto más pueda lanzarlo, mejor-_.

Simplemente practicar tirando las latas y derribándolas no le hará ningún favor. En su lugar, Izuku se mantiene ligero sobre sus pies y se mantiene en constante movimiento. Cada segundo de entrenamiento cuenta hoy, y él tiene la intención de aprovechar al máximo. Convierte el movimiento extra entre objetivos en fintas y falsos golpes. Él baja una lata con una patada de barrido y ruedas de carro a la siguiente con otra patada.

 _-Esta no es una técnica que inventé-_ , piensa. - _Este es un arte marcial real-._

Gira sobre un pie mientras patea la tercera lata con un estrépito.

 _-Capoeira-_ , recuerda Izuku. - _Eso es lo que es esto; "La danza de la guerra"-._

Desea poder acceder a Internet para videos instructivos para asegurarse de que tiene la forma correcta, pero la tormenta que lo rodea lo hace imposible. Aun así, es un ejercicio satisfactorio, pero las latas son objetos inanimados; y se recuerda a sí mismo que en unas pocas horas luchará contra un rey monstruo con una insaciable lujuria por la batalla. Izuku suspira y cambia la tecnología a su nivel más alto y practica el ejercicio hasta que está demasiado cansado para continuar.

Izuku decide ocuparse de su trabajo y luego algo de yoga. Podría usar un tiempo de reutilización y un poco de preparación ligera para la escaramuza por delante. Se posó en una parada de manos, cuando las escalas de Katsuki se deslizaron hacia él. Izuku hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo y se enfoca en su respiración.

-Estás temprano-.

-Trata con eso-, dice Katsuki. -Estoy de mal humor, y necesito terminar con nuestra pelea-.

-Bien, bien. Solo déjame terminar-.

Izuku sigue ondeando sus piernas y respira lenta y profundamente cuando nota que la respiración de Katsuki suena graciosa. Es casi como si su compañero tuviera problemas para respirar. Mientras separa las piernas y se prepara para el tiempo de reutilización, Katsuki lo empuja repentinamente e Izuku cae a la lona con un golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué demo…-

-¡No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo!- Katsuki grita con una cara que se ve más roja de lo normal. Para Izuku, casi parece que se está sobrecalentando. -¡Playa! AHORA-.

-Dios, bien-.

Después del desastre de la cueva, Izuku da la bienvenida con gusto a su regreso a la arena.

-¡MUERE YA!-

Es un poco torpe al usar Capoeira en un blanco móvil, y Katsuki es un rápido como siempre. Sin embargo, Izuku se da cuenta con cierta satisfacción de que los movimientos de la naga son menos fluidos y seguros que antes. Si no lo supiera mejor, Izuku pensaría que algo lo distraído.

Izuku consigue dos golpes con sus pies. El primero viene después de una finta en el hombro de Katsuki, y el segundo se entrega como una patada en la casa. Ambas huelgas se hicieron más tarde en la batalla, e Izuku se siente un poco aliviado.

El temporizador suena y se detienen. Katsuki flexiona sus garras y mira hacia otro lado mientras entrega la cuenta regresiva con un ligero temblor en su voz. -Cuatro días-.

-Sheesh. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Los ojos de Katsuki se vuelven hacia la atención. –Nada, estoy bien-.

-Bueno está bien. Si lo dices-, dice Izuku en el tono más neutral que puede manejar. Toma su mochila y pregunta: -¿Quieres jugar al Blackjack?-

Apenas han empezado el juego cuando Katsuki pregunta en voz baja: -¿Cuál es el juego de cartas que tiene las apuestas más altas?-

-Hrm, esta poker. Es un juego más de habilidad que de azar. Puede ser bastante intenso, y es famoso por las adicciones al juego-.

-¿Con qué juegan los humanos?-

-Dinero en su mayoría. A veces más si están desesperados, ¿por qué? Para una apuesta? Ya estoy apostando mi vida en nuestro otro juego. ¿Qué más podrías querer?-

-Un beso-.

Izuku parpadea. - QUÉ -

-Estamos solos. Quiero saber cómo se siente una lengua humana apasionada-.

-Estás jodiendo conmigo-.

Katsuki se inclina más cerca con una sonrisa siniestra mientras su lengua bífida mueve el aire. -No necesitas actuar tímidamente. Con las feromonas que estabas emitiendo anoche, realmente no sería preguntar mucho, ¿verdad?-

La mandíbula de Izuku cae y su cerebro tartamudea. No se le ocurre nada que decir.

-Probablemente lo disfrutarías-, continúa Katsuki. -Pero me gustaría marcar el final de nuestra lucha final como una ocasión especial. Después de esta pelea, tendrás el honor de ser el último humano con el que hable. Si alguna vez veo a otro, los matarán instantáneamente a la vista, sin hacer preguntas. Ese beso será la despedida final de nuestra clase, y si voy a comer un humano fresco y vivo en los próximos días, quiero probar y saborear cada experiencia-.

Izuku se siente enfermo. Después de todo, Katsuki todavía lo ve como nada más que un juguete. Una comida. Presa para burlarse y jugar hasta la última cortina. La rabia hierve en sus entrañas y él quiere vomitar. En su lugar, Izuku aprieta los dientes y recoge todas las cartas en el suelo y comienza a barajarlas con las que tiene en la mano.

-Está bien-, dice mientras toma una respiración temblorosa. -Dame tus cartas-.

-¿Quieres decir?-

-Sí, vamos. Lo estamos tomando desde arriba-.

-¿En serio?-

Izuku se encoge de hombros. -Los necesito a todos de vuelta-.

Katsuki obedece y se los entrega con una risita. -Wow , humano. No pensé que estarías tan desesperado por la acción-.

-Estoy a punto de enseñarte un nuevo juego. Es muy simple-, explica Izuku mientras divide la cubierta entre sus manos. -Se puede jugar con cualquier número de personas, pero cuanto más tienes, más rápido va-.

Izuku mantiene su tono sereno y tranquilo. -Este se llama 'Recoge 52'-. Luego se pone de pie y extiende sus brazos violentamente por el aire. Las cartas se dispersan en todas direcciones. Flotan suavemente hacia la tierra como confeti mientras Izuku pisa a Katsuki y le grita directamente en su cara estupefacta.

-¡AHORA RECOGELOS!-

Katsuki no dice nada mientras Izuku se marcha con un resoplido sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulan detrás de sus ojos. Sus uñas se clavan en sus palmas y se pone el equipo tan pronto como regresa al campamento. Se lanza a través de los árboles como un acróbata mientras las horribles palabras de Katsuki caen dentro de él como bilis.

No importa cuánto trabaje él mismo, ya sea en el entrenamiento físico, en sus experimentos o en la pintura, la sensación de repulsión sigue ahí.

 _PELEA 11_

El sueño lo evita, e Izuku se despierta a las 2 am. Su ansiedad no lo dejará solo, por lo que voltea su linterna y la abre en su cuaderno. Inmediatamente, pasa a los bocetos que está hecho de Katsuki, e Izuku muele los dientes.

Irritado, arranca el saco de dormir y lleva el cuaderno a su escritorio, donde guarda unos frascos de pintura casera que ha hecho de las plantas. Se sienta y sumerge su pincel en la naranja saturada, y con enojados y resueltos movimientos de muñeca, le da vida a su opresor.

A pesar de su frustración, se divierte al ver que la naranja casi coincide con la balanza del naga. Todo lo que queda es colorear las rayas oscuras. Se desliza con impaciencia en el negro y observa mientras sangra lentamente con la naranja húmeda. No es un mal aspecto, y le recuerda a las pinturas de acuarela. Una vez que ha agregado los otros detalles, se sienta y admira su trabajo mientras se seca.

Katsuki está bien.

Complacido, limpia el pincel y voltea a las páginas que contienen bocetos de las ruinas. Gran parte de lo que había copiado consiste en pasajes que, según él, describen los antiguos usos medicinales de la planta que está estudiando.

Había estado apurado antes, pero logró copiar con precisión los símbolos tanto como pudo. Parece que los personajes deberían estar escritos en uno o dos trazos, pero en su prisa, había ido solo por la precisión visual y había pensado poco en el movimiento de su pluma. Izuku se abre a una página nueva y comienza a escribir.

La próxima vez que Izuku mira el reloj, son las 4 de la mañana. Todavía no está cansado. Con un gemido, deja el pincel a un lado y se levanta para comenzar su día.

Se pone bien, pero una vez que está en movimiento y su corazón palpita en sus oídos, la ansiedad regresa con una venganza. Todo lo que puede pensar es en los ojos rojos y la lengua bífida de Katsuki. Cuando los ejercicios de respiración le fallan, decide aumentar su entrenamiento. Una vez que está preparado, dispersa latas vacías en los árboles y pone la alarma en intervalos de diez minutos.

Combina los ejercicios que ha estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas. Manejará y hojeará los árboles recogiendo plantas y pateando las latas de las ramas. Si no tiene diez plantas diferentes y ha derribado más de la mitad de las latas al final de cada sesión, entonces ha fallado y tiene que intentarlo de nuevo.

Es un esfuerzo despiadado, pero él lo presiona durante horas. Incluso con pequeños descansos en medio, él lo siente. Izuku se impulsa a sí mismo a través de él con fuerza de voluntad solo, pero se detiene cuando los colores de su visión se funden y casi se estrella contra el árbol en el que está sentado. Sacude su mochila con un gruñido y baja el agua que le queda.

Su estómago gruñe y recuerda que no ha desayunado. Izuku intenta ignorarlo, pero vuelve a gruñir, y cuando mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que tampoco ha almorzado. Es hora de parar.

De las 30 rondas, solo ha alcanzado su objetivo con éxito 17 veces. Ni siquiera es la mitad. De repente, se da cuenta de la hora. Son las dos y media, hora de la escaramuza. Izuku maldice y se va al campamento.

 _-Tengo que comer algo-._

Él elige algo rápido y simple y deja caer un poco de mezcla de senderos. Casi se ahoga a medida que baja y tiene que correr al otro lado del campamento para obtener más agua para lavarlo.

Una vez que se encarga de eso, Izuku golpea el equipo y engancha su mochila parcialmente con cremallera alrededor de uno de sus brazos mientras se lanza al océano. En su apuro, tropieza en la arena y cae, y su mochila entra en erupción, dispersando sus cosas por toda la arena. Izuku va a levantarse de sus rodillas pero se detiene. Una oleada de náuseas se eleva en su estómago, y su comida amenaza con levantarse de él. Se cubre la boca para calmarse, y observa cómo Katsuki se acerca. Izuku ha logrado recuperarse en su mayoría cuando ve a Katsuki levantar su cuaderno de cara abierta por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡OYE!-

Él salta por él, pero Katsuki se enrolla alrededor de su pecho y lo retiene.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-, Murmura mientras pasa las páginas y observa los dibujos en voz baja.

Izuku se asoma al libro y se siente aliviado al ver que Katsuki está solo en las páginas con bocetos y símbolos de las ruinas. -Solo unas notas. Estoy trabajando en traducir el idioma en las ruinas-.

-¿Regresaste?-

-No, eso fue hace un par de días. Todavía estoy trabajando en ello-.

-No parece ser el mejor uso de tu tiempo...- murmura, pasando las páginas. Se detiene y le da la vuelta a la libreta Izuku con una garra clavada en uno de los dibujos. -¿Este soy yo?-

Izuku se vuelve rojo brillante.-U-um! Solo estaba... eso es ... eh, er! "

-Jodiste mis rayas. Están más dentados-.

Izuku entrecierra los ojos con incredulidad. -Uhh, ¿lo siento? -

Katsuki tira el libro a un lado y suelta al humano. -Te ves como una mierda-, gruñe. -Si vas a perder mi tiempo, vuelve al campamento-.

- _Ignóralo_ -, chasquea Izuku. -Al revisar mis cosas y al hablarme, estás perdiendo tu maldito tiempo-.

-Y solo desperdiciaré más luchando contra un humano débil y enfermizo-.

-¡JODETE! Este no es un maldito juego, y tienes algo de valor para actuar como tal. -Izuku ladra con una furia hirviente. -¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando detuviste nuestra lucha en las ruinas? Bueno, yo tampoco quiero tu pena. Esta pelea nunca fue solo sobre ti y yo. Ambos luchamos por nuestro honor y para proteger el nuestro, así que no te atrevas a patrocinarme. Los dos estamos aquí ahora, así que terminemos con esto-.

Izuku establece el temporizador, y esta vez lidera la batalla con un grito de batalla propio.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!-

Casi como la magia, la lucha se convierte en un baile. No hay un solo segundo de vacilación de ninguno de los dos retadores. Cada movimiento es calculado y preciso en un empujar y tirar; Una canción sin letra. Ya sean las bobinas de Katsuki o las piernas de Izuku, ambas están en constante movimiento. Ninguno de los movimientos del naga golpea al humano mientras gira y se aleja de garras y rollos como el agua.

Izuku retrocede con una patada circular y consigue un golpe. El segundo aterriza con su pie y quedan quince segundos en el temporizador. En esos cortos segundos, tiene a Katsuki a la defensiva, y por primera vez, Izuku está orgulloso y emocionado por la energía de la batalla.

Cuando el temporizador se apaga, ambos luchadores se quedan mirando. Tampoco se mueven mientras recobran el aliento. Hay un anhelo tácito entre ellos para continuar la batalla; para ver cuánto tiempo tomará el tercer y último golpe para aterrizar. Ninguno quiere que la batalla termine.

Así continúa.

Están de nuevo en un instante. Katsuki no intenta inmovilizarlo, e Izuku entiende que esto es similar a las batallas que Katsuki le da a su manada. Luchan hasta que el sudor se vierte en los ojos de Izuku y él está respirando con dificultad. La comida de la que se alimentaba antes se arrastra por su garganta y su estómago amenaza con traicionarlo. Se tropieza, y casi se cae cuando Katsuki lo agarra del brazo.

Izuku se cubre la boca con la otra mano mientras jadea y se calma. Mientras se recupera, Izuku escucha un gruñido. Suena gástrico y burbujeante, y con un corazón que se hunde sabe que no viene de la garganta de Katsuki. Parece que el apetito del naga finalmente ha regresado.

La piel de Izuku se eriza y arranca su brazo de Katsuki, tropezando hacia atrás. Cuando se gira para irse, él llama a su tiempo restante.

-¡TRES DÍAS, IMBECIL!-

Izuku decide llamarlo y se tira a la cama antes de la puesta del sol. Siente una oleada de contenido incluso a través de la marea de miedo y dolor que pulula su cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?-_

A regañadientes, enciende la linterna para estudiar los moretones y rasguños que había ganado en la playa. Con un suspiro, se levanta para el botiquín de primeros auxilios antes de regresar a su catre. La lucha prolongada entre ellos fue estúpida e increíblemente temeraria. Katsuki es todo músculo. El naga podría haber roto fácilmente al niño más allá de la recuperación. Pero Izuku sabe en su corazón, la segunda disputa fue necesaria, incluso si la razón exacta se le escapa.

Aprieta el material artificial de su saco de dormir. Va a estar cerca, muy cerca. Pero va a ser el más feroz que haya peleado. Será mejor que Katsuki esté listo.

 _PELEA 12_

Izuku se despierta de espaldas. El sol brilla dando a la tienda un tono naranja.

Las plantas que tiene atadas al techo por su aspecto de entrenamiento parecen estar creciendo sobre arena de durazno. Es como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez y sonriera cálidamente. Hay una mezcla de flores, hojas y bayas. En esos días de trabajo incansable, él ha recogido su propio jardín. Se maravilla con el arco iris de la variedad que ha recolectado en tan solo una serie de días.

Piensa que hay más que suficiente biodiversidad para una investigación de por vida. De hecho, tal vez más.

Toca con cautela el punto en su cabeza de días antes y siente una punzada de dolor. Él hace una mueca y toma una respiración. Es una mejora. Encontrar la cura para el Virus Zaba podría ser solo el comienzo. ¿Quién sabía qué otros secretos esperaban?

 _-Voy a ganar. Hoy es el día; Puedo sentirlo-._

Izuku sale y huele la lluvia una vez más. El cielo es rojo sangre y naranja. Va a ser otra pelea en la cueva. Subconscientemente sube para tocar el punto de su cabeza, pero se endereza y va a vestirse con el equipo para practicar.

 _-Solo necesito tener cuidado-._

Esta vez, practica con la música y anida los ganchos de sus auriculares entre sus oídos. Si la última pelea se convirtió en un baile, ¿por qué no agregar un poco de ritmo para relajarse? Esta nueva adición lo ayuda a relajarse considerablemente, y por una vez, su estrés y enojo hacia Katsuki se desvanecen.

Después de una hora, lo llama y usa su buen humor para su ventaja en su trabajo. Le lleva menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, así que su tiempo adicional se destina a revisar sus notas de las ruinas y de sus observaciones alrededor de la isla.

Katsuki llega al campamento mientras él escribe en su cuaderno. Izuku no lo reconoce, y pasa la página antes de continuar. En la esquina de sus ojos, ve al naga rechinando los dientes. Finalmente, Katsuki se cansa de esperar y se ve obligado a hablar.

-Habrá una tormenta-.

-Probablemente-. Izuku está de acuerdo sin levantar la vista.

-Será malo-.

-Mm-hm-

-Así que deberíamos luchar de nuevo en la cueva-.

-Sí-, dice Izuku mientras continúa escribiendo. -Un poco pensé que lo haríamos-.

Hay un latido antes de que Katsuki pregunte: -Entonces, ¿vas a venir o...-

Los ojos esmeraldas de Izuku se levantan de su libro. -Claro que lo haré, pero puedo llegar yo mismo, gracias-, dice con frialdad. -No es el momento adecuado para nuestro partido, y estoy en medio de algo. Así que no me esperes. Estaré allí-.

Está lloviendo con toda su fuerza cuando llega Izuku, y aún se está desabrochando la chaqueta empapada cuando Katsuki mete con fuerza una pequeña caja debajo de su nariz.

-Aquí-.

Es la segunda baraja de cartas.

-Son estos m-

-Sólo tómalo. Dejaste un jodido desastre-, interrumpe Katsuki.

-Sí...- Izuku dice con una pausa mientras lentamente cruza sus brazos. -Supongo que lo hice-.

-Y sabía que los querrías de vuelta-.

-BIEN-.

Izuku no da un paso adelante y los dos se miran en silencio. Katsuki aprieta los dientes pero continúa extendiendo las cartas. -Sabes, normalmente no soy tan amable-, dice con un gruñido. -Especialmente no para presa. Y nunca trato de arreglar las cosas con mi cena-.

-Bueno, tal vez si no hubieses dicho las cosas que dijiste, tu cena no se alteraría-, responde Izuku. -Y entonces no estarías aquí y tendrías que disculparte-. Espera pacientemente, pero Katsuki no se ocupa más del tema.

Con el tiempo, Katsuki recalca. -¿Los vas a tomar o no?-

Izuku arrebata la caja y la abre. Él ve que todas las cartas han sido cuidadosamente apiladas y devueltas. –Genial-, dice torpemente. –Gracias-.

-No esperes una disculpa-. Murmura Katsuki. -No es la forma del alfa-.

Se necesita todo el autocontrol de Izuku para no poner los ojos en blanco. -Wow. Qué encantador-.

Katsuki lo ignora e Izuku guarda las cartas en el bolsillo interior de su impermeable. Después de sacar los brazos, lo coloca en el suelo pedregoso. Luego examinará las tarjetas en busca de signos de daño o trampa, pero tiene la sensación de que Katsuki las dejó solas. Aun así, la disculpa o falta de ella provoca una sensación agradable en su estómago. Por supuesto, es conflictivo y confuso, pero la inquietud que tuvo en su mente fue reemplazada por la creciente esperanza con la que se despertó esa mañana.

 _-Hoy es el día. Estoy tomando la victoria, y estoy terminando esta pesadilla de una vez por todas-._

Cuando comienza la cuenta atrás, ambos desafiantes gritan un grito de batalla.

-¡Muere, maldito!-

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!-

La batalla combina todo lo que ha aprendido. Toda la práctica lucha, saltando por el bosque, luchando contra el jabalí alfa, esquivando las bobinas de Katsuki. Aterriza el primer golpe como una patada giratoria en el torso de Katsuki y gira fuera del alcance de su cola. Luego imita los movimientos de los compañeros de Katsuki. La rapidez del amarillo y la impureza del rojo. La segunda patada aterriza y golpea el lado izquierdo de las costillas de Katsuki.

El reconocimiento pasa por los ojos de Katsuki e Izuku siente una sacudida de emoción.

El tercer golpe aterriza justo después de que suene el temporizador.

Izuku grita. -¡MIERDA!

Katsuki se da vuelta y golpea a Izuku con la cola tan fuerte, que gira en espiral en el aire y cae contra el suelo rocoso. Hay un terrible crujido en cada impacto, pero una vez que deja de moverse, Izuku aprieta los dientes y tiembla mientras levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Katsuki.

Katsuki llena la cueva con sus explosiones y el suelo retumba. Izuku presiona ambas manos sobre sus orejas mientras el naga lanza su cabeza hacia atrás en un ataque de risa ronca y desquiciada.

-Sí. ESO ES. Eso es lo que quiero ver. Ahí está la humanidad que aplastaré. Ese es el humano que devoraré. Esa pasión y máscara obstinada que te pones en la cara mientras te asustas; Lo amo. Perderás, y voy a romperlo en pedazos-. Sus ojos brillan y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa eufórica que muestra sus colmillos y todos sus dientes. Izuku se sienta congelado a merced del monstruo mientras unas bobinas musculares giran lentamente alrededor de él. Katsuki inclina su cabeza y mira a los humanos.

-Dámelo a mí-, escupe Katsuki. -¡Quiero más! Tengo la intención de seguir hasta el final del trato, NO IMPORTA QUÉ. ESTOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS FINALES QUE TE ENCUENTRES CONMIGO DAME TODO LO QUE TIENES. NO TE DEJARÉ GANAR-.

Izuku palidece y Katsuki se aleja con una risa profunda. El niño se estremece mientras observa al naga alfa salir de la cueva hacia la tormenta. Izuku agarra sus hombros con cada una de sus manos y mete su barbilla en sus codos.

 _-Santa mierda de mierda-._

Izuku pasa sus manos temblorosas sobre su cuerpo, comprobando si hay lesiones y se siente aliviado al no encontrar nada roto. Las máquinas sin embargo, son una historia diferente. El suave zumbido que hacen en su posición más alta está ausente, e Izuku los apaga apresuradamente.

 _-Estará bien. Echaré un vistazo al campamento y lo haré correr de nuevo, como antes-._

En el campamento, él come en su tienda y mira fijamente el jetpack, los refuerzos de rodilla y pantorrilla, y los zapatos de acero contra la gravedad dispuestos sobre la mesa. Él tiene sus herramientas perfectamente dispuestas directamente debajo de ellas, pero no le gusta lo que ve.

El golpe final de Katsuki fue devastador.

No hay piezas faltantes esta vez, pero todo está abollado y raspado. En algunos puntos el metal pela la forma de revelar los alambres del interior. Los zapatos son de peso muerto. El comunicador de muñeca se enciende, pero las máquinas no responden. Izuku agarra un puñado de su cabello oscuro y tira de frustración. La única persona capaz de arreglar algo así de destrozado es Mei.

El equipo está destrozado.

-¡Joder!-

 _-Es una desesperanza-_ , piensa Izuku. - _Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar-._

Izuku maldice a Mei y su decisión de demorar en escribir sus manuales. Los mecanismos y funciones de las máquinas le llegaban como música y ella almacenaba todos los planos en su cabeza hasta que necesitara la aprobación para la producción. Mientras pudiera tararear la melodía, nunca fue necesario que escribiera nada, y ahora no había notas para que Izuku las analizara.

 _-No-_ , se dice a sí mismo sudando frio. - _No puede haber terminado-._

Todavía tiene su nueva técnica. Él podría potencialmente mantenerse fuera de peligro y evitar lo peor de lo que Katsuki tiene para ofrecer. ¿Pero para aguantar un ataque? ¿Aguantar tres bajo dos minutos?

-Maldita sea, no. ¡NO!-, Grita mientras golpea las manos sobre la mesa. -No puede terminar así. ¡Esto no ha terminado!-

Agarra las herramientas y trabaja en la apertura de los zapatos antigravedad. Detecta la máquina en busca de cualquier escombro que pueda interferir con los mecanismos, pero no encuentra nada. Lo vuelve a juntar y prueba su conectividad con el reloj de pulsera, pero las máquinas no responden.

-Corre, PORQUERIA! ¡TRABAJA CONMIGO!"

Izuku no se rinde. Los desmonta uno a uno, y martilla en las abolladuras del otro lado para alisar el metal. Comprueba los engranajes, los ventiladores y el cableado, y vuelve a ensamblarlos. Intenta usar de nuevo el reloj de pulsera. Nada. Los vuelve a separar y cuando los vuelve a juntar, el cielo se vuelve un azul claro y el sol comienza a salir.

Está fuera de tiempo.

Las máquinas nunca volverán a funcionar. El virus Zaba continuará propagándose. Las personas continuarán marchitándose y muriendo a medida que la enfermedad infesta su cerebro. Los adultos tendrán cinco años con medicación. Los recién nacidos tendrán tres años de vida como máximo, pero incluso esos días estarán llenos de dolor. Si Izuku quiere más tiempo para terminar su investigación, tendrá que quedarse y luchar contra Katsuki. Pero si lo hace, perderá y será comido, y se convertirá en otra alma abandonada, perdida en una isla que no existe.

 _-No tiene que ser así-_ , piensa desesperadamente. - _Puedo irme-._

Él podría empacar todo. Todas las notas, la mayoría del equipo y algunas de las muestras más sanas y más prometedoras podrían encajar en el barco en las próximas horas. Huir sería fácil y casi se levanta para comenzar a empacar, pero se detiene.

Piensa en Katsuki en las ruinas y en cómo el naga reveló la malicia y el odio en su corazón. La memoria de Izuku lo lleva de regreso al templo subterráneo con los innumerables muertos. Recuerda la forma en que Katsuki hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes cuando le palpitaba el costado. Izuku casi se negó a luchar contra él también. La ira de Katsuki hace eco en su mente.

 _¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues desafiándome?_

Izuku se pone las manos sobre la boca y respira en el espacio a través de las palmas para calmarse. Hay más en esta pelea que solo él mismo. Nunca fue una batalla de él contra Katsuki solo. Nunca fue solo un juego, pero ahora él tiene que elegir cómo perder.

Podía escapar con su vida y sobrevivir.

Él podría seguir con el desafío y morir.

Tampoco son los finales por los que ha luchado tanto. Tampoco le des su verdadero objetivo final para salvar a la humanidad, pero solo una opción le traerá paz. Sólo hay uno que le permitirá irse sin arrepentirse.

Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Izuku se sienta con su cuaderno y saca lo que ha estado usando como marcador. Toma la nota de Mei y presiona las palabras contra su cara. "CHAMP". Las letras son enormes contra su cabeza, pero se envuelven alrededor de las cuencas de sus ojos y todavía puede leer las formas. Saca la mejor sonrisa que puede manejar en su rostro, pero la próxima vez que Izuku cierre los ojos, las lágrimas se liberan y humedecen la nota. Toda su compostura se desmorona en un instante.

Sus uñas se hunden en el papel y sus hombros se alzan cuando comienza a sollozar. -No pude hacerlo-, jadea. -No voy a volver. Mamá, Yagi, Mei ... lo siento mucho . Lo siento todo el mundo. Lo intenté. Realmente lo intenté-, gimió. -Di lo mejor de mí, pero no pude ganar-.

Se siente estúpido hablar con personas que no pueden escucharlo, pero a él no le importa. Con la tormenta bloqueando la recepción de todos y cada uno de los dispositivos, es mejor que no hablar en absoluto con sus seres queridos.

Izuku deja que sus gritos recorran todo su cuerpo hasta que está descansando completamente sobre sus muslos, pero incluso eso no es suficiente. Se cae hacia adelante y se acurruca sobre su cuerpo en la tierra. Los sollozos de Izuku disminuyen al hipo y él limpia las lágrimas y los mocos de su cara. Él respira temblorosamente cuando piensa en cómo reaccionará Katsuki ante la pérdida de su equipo.

Izuku se levanta y toma su cuaderno en sus manos. Se vuelve hacia las notas que ha tomado de las paredes de las ruinas y estudia los símbolos que había logrado garabatear.

Deja el bolígrafo y lo cambia por el matraz. Se lo lleva a la boca pero se detiene. Si alguna vez hubo un momento para beber, será mañana por la noche.

Si se atreve a esperar, hay una posibilidad. Está ahí, pero es delgado. Solo puede pensar en una manera de continuar su trabajo y salvar su vida.

-Por favor Dios. POR FAVOR. Déjame tener razón-.

 _PELEA 13_

Izuku no puede evitar que su cuchara tiemble mientras come su avena.

Ha vuelto a visitar el equipo después de una hora de sueño inquieto, pero aún no ha podido ponerlo en marcha. Luchar contra Katsuki sin la tecnología es un suicidio y él lo sabe. Su única posibilidad real de supervivencia es empacar y abandonar la isla ahora. Pero él sabe que eso no es una opción. Nunca lo fue.

Si Katsuki está tan determinado a ver el trato en todo momento, él también.

Es extraño no tener ejercicios para practicar. Nada para lo que prepararse. En lugar de dejarse inactivo y desesperado, Izuku arranca páginas de su cuaderno, separando sus notas para su trabajo en una especie de cápsula del tiempo. Si alguien llega después de él, espera encontrar su trabajo y la advertencia. Si él no puede llevar su investigación a casa, tal vez podrían.

Cuando haya terminado, todo lo que queda en el cuaderno son los dibujos que hizo y las notas de las ruinas. Hojea lo que tiene y agarra un bolígrafo, agregando algunos toques finales. Él trabaja en ello hasta que es hora de la pelea.

¿Fueron las cosas diferentes del día en que se lanzó el guante? ¿Podría haber otra manera de vivir? ¿Había un final diferente al destino que había elegido? Él lo sabrá pronto.

La única máquina que lleva Izuku a la playa es el reloj de pulsera. Katsuki nota la ausencia del técnico inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo?-

-Roto-, responde Izuku. -Tendré que arreglármelas sin eso-.

-¿No puedes arreglarlo?-

-Uh, eso es lo que significa roto, así que no-.

Katsuki mira y estudia a Izuku cuidadosamente. -Nunca ganarás sin eso-.

-Claro, eso es una posibilidad. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo hagamos, ¿verdad?-

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!- Grita Katsuki. -¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! Debería comerte ahora y terminar con esto-.

Izuku siente que empieza a temblar, pero respira hondo. Había estado esperando una reacción como esta. Katsuki podría ser un asno pomposo, pero su honor nunca le permitiría romper una promesa. Izuku recuerda las palabras de su mentor. - _Sigue caminando hacia adelante, no importa lo jodido que esté_ s-.

-No lo harás. Teníamos un trato. Sigo luchando por mi vida, las víctimas del virus Zaba, por el valor de la humanidad y por salvar lo que pueda de tu cultura-.

-En realidad te mataré-. Katsuki dice con un rostro sin expresión.

-Sí, acordamos que podría ser uno de los resultados. Pierdo, miro a tus ojos, y me tragas. Si realmente va a ser una repetición de nuestro primer encuentro, no debería ser tan malo. Relajante, incluso. ¿Cuántos muertos pueden presumir de eso?-

La cara de Katsuki se contrae con incredulidad e irritación. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¿Podemos luchar ahora? Estoy a punto de ajustar el temporizador-.

Ellos entrenan. Katsuki atrapa a Izuku en el primer minuto y lo derriba. Katsuki descubre sus colmillos con un siseo y mira hacia abajo. Izuku mira hacia atrás debajo de él, pero no dice nada.

El temporizador se apaga e Izuku presiona el botón en su muñeca.

-Ganaste de nuevo. Felicidades-.

-¡DEJA DE TONTEAR! Tuviste tres hits ayer. ¡No contó como tu victoria pero estuvo cerca! ¡Pero ahora que se ha ido, seguir adelante no tiene sentido!-

Izuku resopla. -Cabrón. Mi equipo nunca fue parte del trato original. Cuando luchamos e hicimos los términos, no tenía nada, pero accedí a seguir con la materia el resultado. Si pierdo por completo, ¿puedes seguir hasta el final del trato?-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Wow, ¿qué pasa con esa respuesta?-, Dice Izuku mientras hace reír. -Estoy muerto en el agua. A ti desde el primer día te hubiera encantado esto, pero una vez que se enteró de mi equipo, todo cambió. Estas peleas se volvieron menos acerca de humillarme y más sobre probarte a ti mismo por tu gente-.

Katsuki parpadea hacia él, pero él no se mueve, por lo que Izuku continúa.

-Tienes razón en ser cauteloso con los humanos y nuestra tecnología. Si vuelvo, hay una posibilidad de que más de nosotros sigamos. Tienes todo el derecho de golpearme-.

-Y lo haré-.

-Lo sé-, asiente Izuku. -Eres un buen alfa. Amas a tu gente y yo amo a la mía-.

-¡No te compares con ellos! No somos iguales-.

-No puedo negar que hay una gran brecha en nuestras habilidades. Pero no soy débil. En estas dos semanas, probé que soy más fuerte de lo que nunca habías imaginado, y ahora no puedes soportar ver cómo pierdo. Así que ahora mismo, estoy tomando lo que puedo de mi victoria-.

-¿Ganar?-Katsuki gruñe, -No hay victoria para ti aquí. Morirás mañana con nada-.

Izuku sacude su cabeza lentamente mientras las lágrimas comienzan a formarse. -Ayer, fui alguien a quien valía la pena disculparme. En todo caso, puedo decir que he ganado eso. No puedo darte la batalla que necesitas, y no voy a romper por ti. Todavía estaré aquí mañana, así que nunca digas que fui un cobarde-. La cara de Katsuki está tan cerca que cuando Izuku exhala su respiración hace cosquillas en el cabello rubio del naga. -Y tengo una pequeña petición, si me lo permites-.

Las garras de Katsuki se hunden en la arena alrededor de las muñecas de Izuku y forma sus manos en puños. -Idiota... -

-No puedes ir cambiando las reglas del juego mientras lo juegas-, continúa Izuku. -Pero pase lo que pase mañana, el perdedor debe mantener su dignidad-.

Izuku levanta levemente la cabeza y coloca un suave beso en los labios de Katsuki. Luego descansa y se acomoda en la arena. Las lágrimas deslumbran los ojos del niño y su visión nada, pero él le sonríe sinceramente al monstruo que lo mira.

-De vuelta en el campamento mañana encontrarás un cuaderno. Solo tuve tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo se escribe tu idioma. En el interior encontrarás instrucciones para las pinceladas. También encontrarás una lista de plantas que se usaron para pintar los murales-. La voz de Izuku amenaza con romperse, pero él la lucha. -Y eso es todo. Te doy otro beso de despedida ahora si quieres. Simplemente no me pidas una mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

Katsuki se enrojece y desenrolla al humano. Lo mira con horror mientras rechina el aire con sus dientes y los muele juntos. Se tira del pelo hacia sus sienes mientras su poderoso pecho se levanta en el aire.

-¡MALDITA SEA! MALDITA SEA IMBECIL!-

Katsuki inicia una explosión con un rugido e Izuku se sacude en posición fetal. Se aferra a sí mismo mientras Katsuki los pone en marcha una y otra vez. La playa entra en erupción en un campo minado y el humano siente cada explosión y Katsuki grita a través de su pecho.

Las explosiones roban toda la audiencia de Izuku, y todo lo que le queda es sonar. Cuando las explosiones se detienen y él se encuentra solo, Izuku se rompe. El mundo se vuelve borroso y convulsiona en la playa jadeando por aire. Mientras las lágrimas se derraman por el rabillo de sus ojos y su terror se mezcla con la felicidad, Izuku no está seguro de si se está riendo o llorando.

Ha entregado el golpe final. Él no puede hacer nada más. El resto del día no es más que relleno. Las horas pasarán, dando lugar a la final de mañana, y el niño no ganará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de la Autora:

Siento mucho dejarte colgando. Originalmente, este capítulo incluiría la Lucha final, pero cuando comenzó a empujar más de 10,000 palabras, tuve que cortarlo.

¡Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, lo prometo! ᕕ (ಠ‿ಠ) ᕗ

(Además, para tu información, volví y eliminé los epítetos innecesarios de los capítulos anteriores. Grita a: . Disculpas si los ojos de alguien sangraban antes de la actualización).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este capítulo es de más de 9000 palabras :,v. Deben comprender el porqué de mi tardanza…. Tengo miedo del siguiente capítulo, seguro tendrá una cantidad igual :,v

Por cierto quiero agradecer a esas personitas que dejan sus comentarios :D (De Fanfiction a: Aryam Buu, viruz pirata y a la nueva chica que dejó cometario Naooki –gracias a todas por sus palabras-… De Amor Yaoi a: MaryNett gracias linda…. Y de Wattpad –aunque la chica no comentó pero vaya que votó- a: -sxllxe)

También a esos lectores fantasma que seguro hay (yo también suelo ser uno a veces xD)


	6. Capítulo 6: Veneno-Deku

Notas de autora:

Entonces, apesto en los plazos y prediciendo la longitud del capítulo, terminé dividiéndolo en dos partes.

¡Lo siento! Aquí está la parte 1.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Puedo derretir tu cerebro ahora,

puedo derretir tu cerebro,

puedo derretir tu cerebro, sí,

Na na nanana"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _EL DIA FINAL_

Midoriya Izuku estaba absolutamente aterrorizado.

Podría ser su último día en la Tierra y Dios ni siquiera podría bendecirlo con una buena noche de descanso. Mientras se cubre la boca y se masajea las comisuras de los ojos con los dedos, no está seguro de si está dormido. Ha estado recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, y las horas han pasado, pero ciertamente no se siente descansado.

Él podría vivir o morir. Esta tarde las cosas podrían ir de cualquier manera. Basado en la reacción de Katsuki, la confesión de Izuku fue más que acertada. Él tiene una oportunidad de sobrevivir, que es mejor que nada. Sin embargo, todavía se siente mal del estómago y se arrepiente cada segundo que pasa.

¿Cómo quiere pasar su tiempo limitado? ¿Está aprovechando al máximo? ¿Realmente ha hecho todo lo que puede? Ausentemente, echa un vistazo al equipo.

— _No, no vale la pena—,_ decide. _—Pero honestamente, ¿hay algo?_ _—_

Comer, dormir, hacer ejercicio, empacar; en unas pocas horas nada de eso importará. El sol sale e Izuku se obliga a comer. La acción se siente mecánica. Intenta conectar el pensamiento real con su comida, para saborear cómo su mandíbula aplasta su harina de avena y cómo fluyen los jugos. La mayoría de las personas que enfrentan la muerte saborean sus últimas comidas, ¿verdad?

Si él recuerda correctamente, la idea de organizar una comida final se basó en una superstición. Supuestamente, honrar a los que estaban en la fila de la muerte con una última comida fue arreglado para que los condenados pudieran tener algún tipo de paz en la vida después de la muerte. Si dependiera de él, Izuku elegiría un tazón muy caliente de fideos udon y chuleta de cerdo. La avena es una pobre sustitución.

Izuku se pregunta si debe empacar su tienda. Sería menos trabajo para Katsuki y su manada, pero dejarlo en pie también podría atraer a cualquier humano que sobreviva al ataque de la tormenta. Sin embargo, dejar sus cosas dispersas podría guiar su atención hacia su cápsula del tiempo. Esto provoca otro pensamiento.

¿Cuánto tardarán sus amigos y familiares en darse cuenta de que no volverá?

¿Cuánto tiempo van a esperar y mentirse a sí mismos? ¿Alguien vendría a rescatarlo? ¿El científico solitario con una apuesta para salvar a la humanidad? Si los siguientes humanos lograron aterrizar de forma segura, ¿caerían ante Katsuki? ¿Podrían luchar contra él? ¿Tendrían alguna razón para estar armados? ¿Había alguna forma posible de que pudiera dejar un mensaje para que los siguientes humanos se fueran tan pronto como sea posible?

Izuku sacude la cabeza. La única persona lo suficientemente loca como para intentar una misión de rescate sería la misma Mei. Pero sin los comentarios de Izuku, nunca sabría si el barco que diseñó sobrevivió al viaje. Sin los datos de Izuku, estaría loca si intentara llegar a él ella misma. Todos sus seres queridos estaban todavía en espera; conteniendo la respiración y esperando el día en que regresara.

Odia dejar que su mente divague así, pero no es como si hubiera algo más que lo distraiga. Se entretiene con la idea de visitar las ruinas una vez más, pero la rechaza. Sabiendo lo que significa ahora, sobre el genocidio y la pérdida del lenguaje, la visita solo lo deprimiría.

Mientras revisa sus cosas, se da cuenta de que una de sus libretas en blanco ha arrancado un número considerable de páginas. Arrancando las páginas de los cuadernos para poder pegarlos a la pared y estudiarlos antes de acostarse, solía ser un mal hábito desde su temprana infancia. A él le gustaría pensar que ya ha dejado el hábito, y no puede, por el resto de su vida, recordar haber vuelto a meterse en él durante su viaje.

— _¿De verdad importa?_ _—,_ piensa _._

Él se tensa y sale a revisar el cuaderno marcado que le dejó a Katsuki. Izuku lo hojea una última vez, asegurándose de que no haya olvidado nada. Satisfecho, luego lo deja en el tronco que ha estado usando como banco.

Y luego, a la hora final, va a la playa con el frasco en la mano. Mientras agarra la botella las puntas de sus dedos se vuelven blancas, sus ojos comienzan a llorar. Firmemente, Izuku inclina su cabeza hacia el cielo para estabilizarse.

— _NO LLORES. No llores, maldita sea. Pase lo que pase, no lloraré para su disfrute—._

Recuerda el tiempo que pasó en la playa justo después de haber aceptado los términos del trato de Katsuki. Él casi se había implosionado en sí mismo en aquel entonces también. Se las había arreglado para salvarse con sus propias palabras de autoestima.

— _Tener miedo es rendirse y no lo voy a dejar ganar. Estoy tomando lo que puedo de mi victoria y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto—._

Izuku revisa su reloj y exactamente a las 2:30 drena el frasco de todo lo que le queda. Siente el efecto y lo acoge, agradecido por tener un último momento de paz. Izuku suspira. Ha sido toda una aventura. Incluso si regresara para contar la historia, nadie le creería alguna vez.

Pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, el zumbido se desvanece y vuelve a la sobriedad. Él espera, y luego tiene que orinar. Él hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, pero decide que no quiere morir con orina en sus pantalones. Se alivia en el océano y, una vez que termina, comienza a tener hambre. Aún pasa más tiempo, e Izuku comienza a sudar bajo el sol. Él comienza a preguntarse si Katsuki está evitándolo.

— _¿Es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que no puede matarme?_ _—_

Izuku no quiere darse falsas esperanzas, pero siente que esto no está lejos de la verdad. Por otro lado, la ausencia de Katsuki podría ser por una razón completamente diferente. Él tiene un clan que proteger después de todo. Exasperado, Izuku se desploma en la arena y se sienta con las rodillas contra su pecho. Sus ojos se cierran en intervalos aleatorios y, de repente, se queda dormitando. Izuku se sacude a una serie de baba que se acumula en su muslo y lo limpia lentamente. Él mira su reloj y ve que ha pasado más de una hora.

— _¿Dónde diablos está? ¿Se debilitó? ¿Me está dando tiempo extra para arreglar el equipo?_ _—_

El niño espera su verdugo hasta casi la puesta de sol. Su ira crece hasta que no puede soportarlo más.

— _¿Acaso él está jodiéndome?_ _—_

Izuku rechina los dientes y se pone de pie. — Increíble. ¡Es un imbécil si cree que va a dejarme! —

Con su orgullo ardiendo en su pecho, los ojos de Izuku caen sobre una línea curva que se arrastra en la tierra, y observa cómo sigue la dirección en la que Katsuki suele ir cuando terminan sus mástiles. Bien entonces si Katsuki no se reúne con él, solo llevará la confrontación al naga alfa.

El sendero lo lleva a lo más profundo del corazón de la selva, donde la vegetación es más espesa. Los insectos zumban alrededor de sus oídos e Izuku los golpea con aire ausente. Hace todo lo posible por encontrar las áreas donde las viñas son menos frecuentes cuando se agacha y se retuerce.

Alejar algunas enredaderas bajas revela los restos de un pequeño avión privado. Izuku lo reconoce como un modelo de Cessna; Una embarcación para viajes personales con capacidad para cuatro personas. A juzgar por la suciedad y las vides que cuelgan alrededor de la nave aérea, se había estrellado allí hace bastante tiempo. Una de las alas ha sido arrancada por completo y una buena cantidad de suciedad se ha limpiado bajo la nariz del avión cuando finalmente se deslizó hasta detenerse. El chico solo puede adivinar lo que llevó al choque.

Izuku se acerca y sube al cuerpo para mirar a través del enorme agujero del parabrisas, y no se sorprende al encontrar el avión vacío de cadáveres. Está seguro de que estos aventureros, quienesquiera que fueran, han muerto hace mucho tiempo. Podrían haber muerto instantáneamente en el impacto y luego haber sido arrastrados y comidos, lo cual es probable. O bien, podrían haber sobrevivido al accidente, lo cual era improbable, pero no imposible. Si lo hubieran hecho, no habrían tenido a dónde correr, y los nagas de la isla los habrían capturado.

Conociendo el odio de Katsuki hacia la humanidad, Izuku adivina que sus restos probablemente estén dispersos por la isla. Pensar en el naga alfa lo agita, y él salta dentro, buscando algo útil en los asientos. Casi se da por vencido cuando Izuku ve que la escopeta de doble cañón asoma por debajo del asiento del pasajero.

— _El premio mayor—._

Lo arrebata sin pensarlo dos veces y cuenta las balas mientras las descarga de la revista. Trece tiros. Eso es más que suficiente para defenderse de cualquier peligro que pueda encontrar; especialmente ahora que sabe que uno de los residentes principales de la isla es el jabalí gigante. Lo recarga, y arroja el arma sobre su hombro.

Izuku no planea usarlo en Katsuki, pero fantasea brevemente sobre asustar al naga con un par de disparos de advertencia y luego golpear su estúpida cara con el cañón. Él respira, sintiéndose un poco más valiente y sale del avión para continuar su viaje. Izuku siempre ha sido bueno rastreando, pero se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando el sendero finalmente se detiene al pie de un gran árbol con gruesas lianas moradas.

Bueno, si Katsuki ha decidido esconderse, entonces Izuku lo arrastrará usando el único lenguaje que el naga alfa parece entender. Con una mezcla de satisfacción y rabia, Izuku cierra el arma y dispara directamente al cielo. Los pájaros se alejan de los árboles circundantes en el aire con chillidos de sorpresa y revolotean en confusión.

— ¡EY, KATUSKI! ¡Buen escondite, maldito! Es bueno saber que eres un cobarde que ni siquiera puede abrirse camino a través del trato que HICISTE. ¿Simplemente no valgo la pena ahora? ¿ES ASÍ? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para destruir? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para matarme y acariciar tu ego? —

El arma aún está humeando en sus manos cuando Izuku dispara la siguiente explosión.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo nervioso que es esperar por tu propia muerte? Déjame decirte que, ES UNA MIERDA. ¿Y luego tienes el nervio, la AUDACIA de dejarme esperando hasta el atardecer? ¿ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO? —

Izuku dispara dos tiros más y la perorata continúa.

— ¿O es que no puedes soportar ser derrotado en tu propio juego? ¡Supongo que toda esa charla de probarte a ti mismo y a tu clan no fue más que una mierda! ¡Estaba de vuelta cuando te atrapé haciendo trampa! ¡Solo te interesa jugar juegos cuando tienes la ventaja! —

Él espera, jadeando ligeramente mientras recupera el aliento. A pesar de sí mismo, las lágrimas han comenzado a formarse en sus ojos, pero él quiere que no caigan. De repente, las lianas gruesas alrededor del árbol cobran vida y se deslizan con un susurro mientras son arrastradas hacia las ramas. Una mullida cabeza de cabello morado que pertenece a un naga desconocido sobresale del árbol. Izuku rápidamente vuelve a colocar la escopeta.

—En el NOMBRE del Creador qué crees que ESTÁS HACIENDO — El extraño comienza con un gruñido mientras se desenreda y se baja de las ramas. Sin embargo, cuando ve al humano, se detiene. Sus ojos adormecidos miden a Izuku, antes de saludar al chico con una sonrisa fácil.

—Bueno, esto es una sorpresa—.

— _OH MIERDA_ —.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡Te confundí con alguien más! ¡Me disculpo por el disturbio! ¡Perdóname! —

Izuku tropieza hacia atrás, pero observa con horror mientras las bobinas del extraño continúan avanzando. Su piel se arrastra. Se ha vuelto dolorosamente obvio que si él corre, este nuevo naga lo perseguirá.

— _Esto es MALO. Sin el equipo, no tengo una oportunidad por mi cuenta. Probablemente sea más rápido, y tampoco tengo idea de cuál es su habilidad_ —.

Izuku mantiene la escopeta apuntando al pecho del naga, asegurándose de no encontrar sus ojos. El naga no parece impresionado y se frota la barbilla pensativamente. —Pareces perdido. ¿Nadie te advirtió sobre viajar solo? —

Izuku aprieta los dientes y dispara la escopeta en el aire. La explosión hace eco en la jungla, y el naga se congela cuando Izuku recarga y apunta el cañón hacia el torso del extraño. —Por favor déjame seguir mi camino. No quiero hacerte daño. —

—"Coloca el arma en el suelo y quédate quieto"—. (Los que tienen entrecomillado son órdenes de la peculiaridad de Shinsou)

El cuerpo de Izuku se congela. Se ordena a sí mismo para empezar a correr, pero no pasa nada. En su lugar, obedientemente coloca el arma frente a sí mismo y espera.

— _Qué diablos... NO—._

No puede hacer nada mientras la cola del naga se desliza por sus caderas y brazos y lo levanta en el árbol.

— _NO. No no no no no—._

El torso de Izuku está casi completamente enrollado y está a un pie de distancia de la cara del naga antes de que su cuerpo vuelva a su control. Lo primero que nota es cómo las bobinas son diferentes de las de Katuki. El alfa construye gritos de poder y autoridad. El cuerpo de este naga es largo y ágil y puede envolver alrededor de él casi el doble. Izuku tiembla mientras mantiene sus ojos en el collar de naga de cráneos de aves, garras y plumas.

— _MIERDA. Mierda, estoy muerto. Estoy muy, muy muerto—._

—Valiente, ¿no es así? Y grosero. ¿No sabes que es descortés no mirar a los ojos a los ojos cuando te hablan? —

Izuku se muerde el labio y no dice nada, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Acababa de ser desarmado y capturado en cuestión de segundos y no podía hacer nada para salvarse. No tiene dudas de que el naga usará cualquier truco que tenga sobre él nuevamente.

Las bobinas se aprietan a un apretón e Izuku jadea.

—No recomiendo permanecer tranquilo. Hay muchas maneras de hacerte hablar. Te dejaré elegir el método—.

Las bobinas se relajan a su alrededor e Izuku da un suspiro de derrota. — ¿Qué deseas? —

—Eso está mejor. Vamos a empezar con los nombres. ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar? —

—I-Izuku. Midoriya Izuku —.

— Shinsou Hitoshi —, asiente. — Un placer. No todos los días encuentro humanos vagando por mi jungla—.

— ¿Qué? No, esta es la jungla de Katsuki —, arguye Izuku con un retorcimiento.

—Ah, no del todo. La isla está dividida en territorios para cada uno de nosotros. Bakugo lo gobierna todo, pero él tiene sus áreas de nicho. Sus ojos se deslizan sobre el marco de Izuku y su lengua bífida se mueve en el aire. — Sin embargo, este es definitivamente mío—.

La conversación le da escalofríos a Izuku y él traga saliva.

— _Necesito irme. AHORA—._

— ¡B-bueno ahora lo sé!" Exclama Izuku. — Lo siento mucho por molestarte. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy en camino a encontrar... —

— ¿Te ha reclamado? —

La pregunta lo toma completamente por sorpresa y se resiste. — ¿Reclamado? —

— ¿Con el beso del amante? Lo sabrías si lo tuvieras—.

Izuku siente su cerebro cortocircuito. — ¿A-amantes? ¿Katsuki y yo? ¿Juntos, románticamente? ¡N-No, no! ¡No es nada de eso! Somos tipos de amigos, bueno, no. Eso es... quizás... no. No estoy seguro. Honestamente, tal vez ni siquiera le agrade—.

Izuku sabe que está balbuceando, pero parece que no puede parar.

—Realmente le gusta asustarme y pelear, ¡pero no es un matón! Puedo decir que no es realmente malicioso. Está emocionalmente atrofiado, ¡pero le encanta su manada y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos! ¡Es realmente un buen chico! —

Shinsou levanta una ceja. — Me estás diciendo que Bakugo te dejó vivir —.

— Bueno no. Se supone que me va a comer hoy. —

Hay una pausa mientras Shinsou lo mira dubitativamente. — ¿Qué, entonces solo lo estás esperando? ¿Estás bien con esto? —

—No exactamente..." murmura Izuku. —Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? —

— Mmm. Bueno, no tiene que ser así —.

Izuku no tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el naga le dé un beso en los labios. El niño se retira al instante y escupe. —W-Whoa! ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿No es esto un poco rápido? Nos acabamos de conocer, y... —

Shinsou sonríe y aprieta su mandíbula, atrapando a Izuku a media palabra con su boca, esta vez besándose más y más profundamente. Izuku intenta levantar los brazos para alejarlo, pero sabe algo dulce como el pastel de arándanos. Desconcertado, profundiza cautelosamente el beso y siente que la lengua de Shinsou rueda contra la suya. El sabor de la tarta de arándanos se vuelve abrumador y ve estrellas.

Está vagamente consciente de que las bobinas que lo rodean se han aflojado y está más libre de lo que alguna vez fue. Izuku siente que sus brazos cubren los hombros de Shinsou y sus manos se arrastran perezosamente por su cabello púrpura. Los suaves labios del naga presionan firmemente contra los suyos, y él jura que ahora puede olerlo, caliente y humeante como un horno.

Shinsou rompe a besar para mordisquear y tirar del labio inferior de Izuku. Los hormigueos se disparan en la columna vertebral de Izuku y el naga se ríe mientras el humano se sienta completamente aturdido. El calor se extiende en el estómago de Izuku y parpadea cuando el mundo parece desacelerarse. Las garras de Shinsou rozan su mejilla y se siente apoyado en ella, más cerca de la cara del naga. Es tan completo y hermoso. Le recuerda a la luna.

Los ojos de Shinsou brillan con diversión. — Qué reacción tan inocente y encantadora. Bueno, creo que es seguro decir que eres un juego gratis. La pérdida de Bakugo —.

Izuku intenta enfocar, pero su cabeza da vueltas. Las palabras de Shinsou son lentas como el jarabe, y caen sobre sus orejas como la miel. Es como si estuviera sentado en un carrusel que se inclina suavemente.

—A diferencia de nuestro alfa, no soy uno para jugar con mi comida. Te ahorraré ese destino, al menos por ahora—, dice mientras le quita el pelo del rostro a Izuku. — ¿Cómo te sientes con tu primer dosis de veneno? —

Izuku hace todo lo posible para responder a la pregunta, pero es como si sus propias palabras estuvieran flotando lejos de él. —Es dulce, como... pastel de arándanos —.

— Bueno, no será lo último—. La sonrisa de Shinsou se extiende y la mente de Izuku se vacía. —"Pon tus brazos contra tus costados"—.

El cuerpo de Izuku obedece y las bobinas alrededor de su cintura viajan más arriba y suben por su camisa. El músculo liso se desliza contra su estómago desnudo y se arquea al tacto, con la insinuación de un gemido escapando de su garganta.

— _¿Siempre se sintió tan bien estar envuelto así? —_

— Hmm, todas tus extremidades se doblan juntas tan cómodamente cuando estás enroscada. Es casi como si estuvieras hecho para eso—, reflexiona Shinsou. —Podría obtener algo de mierda real para esto más tarde, pero eres tan adorable, ni siquiera me importa. De hecho, ¿por qué no tomamos esto un poco más arriba? No nos gustaría que nos interrumpieran, ¿verdad, mascota? —

Las bobinas continúan su ascenso y se envuelven alrededor de los hombros de Izuku y sobre su boca.

— _Mascota—._

La palabra está ahí y él sabe el significado, pero la situación no se registra en la cabeza de Izuku. Suena como un apodo apropiado. Uno que ha tenido toda su vida. Se siente tan bien escuchar a Shinsou hablar y entregárselo, y el niño zumba silenciosamente mientras comienza a levantarse.

De repente, una explosión detiene todo.

— ¡EH, TÚ OJOS HOLGADOS DE MIERDA! —

Shinsou se detiene. —Oh, Dios, no…—

— ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA BAJAR AL HUMANO ANTES DE QUE PATEE TU CULO Y LLEGUE A LA LUNA! —

—Por qué, maldita sea—, gime Shinsou. — ¿Por qué ahora? —

— ¡UNO! DOS-—

—Sí, ¡bien! ¡Te he oído! ¡Dame un segundo! — Shinsou grita al naga alfa de abajo. Él murmura sombríamente, pero baja su cola y coloca a Izuku suavemente en el suelo antes de desenrollarse del árbol y unirse a él en el suelo del bosque.

— ¿Sí, mi alfa? —

Katsuki está tan enojado que su cara está roja y las venas se le revientan. El aire huele a humo. Explosiones crepitan en sus palmas y silbidos a través de colmillos descubiertos. Shinsou se estremece cuando Izuku reprime una risita. Se las arregla para taparlo con una tos. Incluso la tos parece interesante y más vívida ahora. Izuku se aclara la garganta, traga jugo de arándanos y se balancea. Katsuki echa un vistazo al humano y comienza un nuevo torrente de juramento.

—Tú, hijo de puta . Sabías que él me estaba buscando. ¡Lo sé! —

— Bakugo—. El tono de Shinsou es bajo y tranquilo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado este humano vagando libremente por la isla? —

—Vete a la mierda, — dice Katsuki —Estoy cuidándolo, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Un humano no reclamado armado con un arma vagó en mi territorio bajo tu vigilancia. Eso apenas suena bien cuidado—.

—Lo he estado observando. Tiene un horario restringido para obedecer—.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Me suena como si le hubieras dado la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera—.

— ¡Estaba cazando! — Katsuki gruñe. —Él tenía sus órdenes. Si nada más, pensé que la tontería de aquí tenía los instintos de quedarse quietos—.

—Sí, es desafortunado—. Shinsou dice suavemente. —Si realmente tenía planes para él, me disculpo por darle la primera marca—.

Izuku eructa y siente que le salen burbujas del estómago. Se murmura para sí mismo con asombro y se ríe. Luego se detiene, dándose cuenta de que los nagas lo están mirando fijamente. Katsuki se ve enfermo y tiene una mano apretando su cabello mientras Shinsou sonríe, pareciendo muy contento consigo mismo.

—Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde—, dice Shinsou encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué quieres por él? —

— ¡NO ESTÁ A LA VENTA DE JODER! —

—Conoces las leyendas de los humanos y el veneno—, sostiene Shinsou. —No tiene mucho sentido regalarlo ahora que está marcado—.

—DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA. ¡Regresará conmigo! — Katsuki extiende todas las garras en sus manos con un gruñido y pone varias explosiones de tamaño mediano a sus costados. Con un gruñido desafiante, Shinsou saca sus colmillos y extiende sus garras.

—TÚ... — Katsuki escupe con la ofensa creciendo en su garganta. — ¿Te atreves a extender tus garras a mí? —

—No estoy equivocado aquí, — Shinsou discute con un siseo. —Podría decir lo mismo para ti. ¿No lo has matado ni marcado para ti, y ahora estás amenazando a un compañero de manada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el destino de alguna presa? Qué curioso, Bakugo. Nunca te tomé como un simpatizante humano. ¿Qué hizo él para meterse debajo de tu piel? —

—No es tu maldito negocio. Esto es entre él y yo—.

La expresión de Katsuki se queda en blanco y se congela mientras Shinsou continúa con una mirada fulminante.

—Oh, creo que es asunto de todo la manada—, dice con frialdad. —Esto debería haber sido fácil para ti, sin embargo, de alguna manera, este ser humano me lo dio todo en mi camino. Nuestra tormenta no fue suficiente para detenerlo, lo que te deja como nuestra última línea de defensa. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces tal vez nunca debiste ser alfa en primer lugar—.

Shinsou lo suelta y Katsuki toma el control de su cuerpo. Su pecho se levanta mientras grita. — ¡TE MATARÉ IMBÉCIL! —

— ¿OLVIDASTE QUE NUESTRO GUARDIAN ESTÁ MUERTO? ¿Que algo por ahí nos está matando? ¡Te estás volviendo descuidado y no tenemos espacio para tus estúpidos errores! Retomaré mis palabras cuando hagas tu maldito trabajo—.

Esto detiene a Katsuki, pero está echando humo y tensa sus bobinas, listo para saltar. Shinsou también se tensa, mirando fijamente a su alfa. Tanto sus ojos han tomado una forma rizada, animal y sus gruñidos crescendos.

— YO SOY TU ALFA —. Escupe Katsuki. —Si eso alguna vez ha significado algo para ti, me mostrarás tu garganta en este instante y dejarás ir al humano—.

— ¡MUY TARDE! Mi reclamo se ha hecho, y te lo perdiste—.

Izuku cierra los ojos por solo un segundo cuando Katuski repentinamente adelanta un aluvión de explosiones y vuelve a llamar la atención.

—Vete a la mierda—, grita. — ¡ES MÍO! —

— ¡SANTO MIERDA, esto es absurdo! — Shinsou retrocede, dejando que las puntas de sus garras bailen nerviosamente en sus pulgares. —No quiero pelear contigo, Bakugo. BUEN DIOS. Si eres tan serio acerca de devolvértelo, márcalo tú mismo y ve a quién elige—.

Cuando el ruido se ha calmado, una vez más Izuku cierra los ojos pero los abre para ver a Katsuki temblando de rabia justo frente a su cara. Izuku regresa a la realidad empujando la sensación de burbujas y pastel por el momento.

—K-Katsuki! Lo siento, estaba-—

—ESCUCHA—, comienza a gruñir, pero se detiene. —Por favor. Escúchame, estúpido, maldito Deku. Ahora mismo estás en un montón de mierda, y solo tú puedes salvarte. Necesitas hacer una elección. Lo que elija determinará si alguna vez disfrutarás o no tu victoria de nuestro trato—.

Izuku parpadea, tratando de asimilarlo todo antes de que Katsuki vuelva a hablar.

— _¿Victoria? ¿Dijo la victoria? ¿Cómo mía? —_

—NO jodas esto—.

Izuku tiene muchas preguntas, pero desaparecen cuando Katsuki se inclina y le da un beso en los labios. La boca de Izuku se cae, y Katsuki aprieta los dientes antes de besarlo de nuevo, juntando sus labios y lenguas con fuerza. La larga lengua de Katsuki se desliza y se enrolla alrededor de la base de la suya, y la sensación excitante hace que el niño vuelva a estar sobrio.

— _Bendito JESÚS_ —.

Es su último pensamiento coherente.

Izuku se tensa y, por un momento, los arándanos se han ido y está abrumado por la calidez, el sabor del pan de jengibre y el té chai picante. Él es golpeado con una ola de calma, y de repente siente que tiene todo lo que siempre ha deseado. Él besa a Katsuki con un suspiro y siente que el líquido celestial gira, dando paso a la crema ligera. Sus manos se cierran y acercan a Katsuki, los dedos rozando sus mejillas y metiéndose detrás de sus orejas. Él no quiere que el momento termine, pero la lengua de Katsuki se desenrolla y se aleja. Izuku se lame los labios en una bruma pensando por un momento que no debería ensuciar y derramar la bebida en su ropa.

Los arándanos vuelven y se funden con los clavos y la canela. Izuku jadea y sabe en lugar de un pastel de bayas azul picante con helado. Se está derritiendo prácticamente en su boca, y se desmaya. Casi pierde el equilibrio pero se corrige a tiempo.

Una pequeña conciencia rasca la parte de atrás de su mente. Él está siendo observado. Levanta la vista para ver los dos nagas, cada uno a la misma distancia. La tierra es corteza y el cielo es bayas. La crema batida flota a su alrededor. Intenta sacudir la cabeza, pero cuando se detiene, el mundo tarda un minuto en ponerse al día. Él mira a uno, luego al otro.

Su boca está seca y recuerda el miedo que sintió segundos antes. Las palabras de Katsuki hacen eco a través de su cabeza y él entiende. Levanta la mano y señala a Katsuki. El alivio en el rostro del rubia brilla como el sol. Izuku sonríe y levanta su otro brazo.

En lugar de levantarlo, Katsuki saca la mochila de la espalda del humano y revuelve a través de ella hasta que encuentra la botella de agua. Lo empuja en una de las manos del humano antes de ladrar una orden.

—¡Enjuágate la boca carajo, ahora! —

Katsuki se gira y está atacando la garganta de Shinsou. Algunas explosiones estallan y los monstruos gruñen. Hay una breve lucha, pero Katsuki fuerza el torso del naga púrpura al suelo, y rechina sus dientes contra el cuello del otro. Sorprendido, la mano de Izuku se afloja y la botella de agua rebota en la tierra. Shinsou muestra sus dientes con un gruñido, pero finalmente se relaja en el agarre de Katsuki, dejando que su cabeza cuelgue. El veneno gotea de los colmillos de Katsuki al suelo, pero sus dientes no rompen la piel de su compañero de carga.

Lo mantiene allí por un buen minuto gruñendo y bufando ante cualquier movimiento que haga el otro naga. Después de lo que parecen siglos, lo deja ir, despidiendo al otro con una explosión de advertencia enérgica. Shinsou se aleja y Katsuki lo escupe, murmurando un torrente de improperios. Cuando ve la botella de agua extendida frente al humano en el suelo, la ira del alfa se reaviva diez veces.

—¿Te enjuagaste como te dije? —

Izuku parpadea estúpidamente hacia él. — Eh? —

— HIJO DE PUTA... —

Katsuki abre la botella y aprieta la nariz de Izuku. Izuku abre la boca en señal de protesta, pero se llena de agua y Katsuki la cierra de golpe. Prácticamente obliga al humano a agitarlo antes de dejarlo ir. Izuku escupe y se ahoga, rociándolo por todas partes. Tose y respira con dificultad, sintiendo que nunca más volverá a respirar. Katsuki golpea su espalda un par de veces mientras finalmente se estabiliza.

—Eso tendrá que ser lo suficientemente bueno—, se queja Katsuki. — No podemos hacer nada más sobre el veneno ahora —.

Katsuki pone un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro detrás de la espalda de Izuku y lo sostiene, al estilo princesa en un instante. Izuku siente las réplicas de ira alfa hacia Shinsou y él se ríe, acariciando su cara contra su pecho.

— ¿Es realmente veneno? —, Pregunta Izuku en tono soñador. —Se siente tan bien—.

—Se supone que debe. El veneno es expulsado cuando apretamos o rechinamos nuestros dientes. Cuando se mezcla con saliva, nuestro veneno actúa como un afrodisíaco, pero si se inyecta directamente en la sangre, puede paralizar y matar—.

— Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Hay algún efecto secundario? ¿Puedes grabar esto para mí? ¡Oh, y rechinar los dientes! — Balbucea Izuku. — Haces eso mucho—.

Katsuki suspira. —Si no fuera rey de la isla, tal vez lo haría menos. Estarás bien. Se disipará en un par de días—.

—Estaba tan sabroso sin embargo. El tuyo fue mucho mejor. Después de que me besaste los sabores todo un poco mezclado. Fue el pastel más increíble que he tenido en mi vida. Te gusta la tarta ¿Lo intentarías? —

—Si puedo cazarlo y matarlo, disfrutaré comiéndolo—.

—Creo que los pasteles están más muertos que vivos—.

— ¿Te parezco un carroñero? — Katsuki chasquea. —Además, ¿qué parte de ' prohibido dejar tu campamento' no entendiste? —

Izuku frunce el ceño y reflexiona la respuesta. —Esperé... tardaste demasiado—.

— ¿Y? Tenías malditas órdenes. Mierda de mierda. Estoy malditamente enojado contigo ahora mismo—.

—Oh, amigo, ¿crees que estás enojado? — Izuku insinúa. — ¡Yo estaba enojado primero! Como, tan pronto salga de este fantástico y maravilloso sueño, ¡se va a desvanecer, KA-Boooooom! —Él gesticula, lanzando sus manos en direcciones opuestas. —Más grande que cualquier explosión que hayas hecho—.

—Eres la mierda más afortunada que conozco—, murmura Katsuki. — ¿Dónde encontraste el arma, de todos modos? —

— ¡Estaba en un avión! ¿Conoces aviones? Este se estrelló, pero cuando están en el aire se van, ¡Whoooosh! —

—Sé jodidamente lo que hacen—.

— Pffft —, Izuku se ríe contra el estómago de Katsuki.

Es bueno ser llevado así. Es como flotar en una película de la jungla y el cielo mientras se balancea suavemente sobre su espalda. Izuku supone que tendrá que mostrar películas de Katsuki una vez que lo devuelva al campamento. Él parpadea y enfoca sus pensamientos. Pero sería muy bueno confirmar que no se lo van a comer.

—Entonces, estabas cazando, ¿eh? —

—Sí, lo hago para que pueda comer —.

— ¿Cazar para comer cosas que no soy yo? —

Un gruñido vibra en el pecho de Katsuki e Izuku lo siente retumbar contra su mejilla. —…Sí—.

Izuku se ríe. —Te agrado. Lo sabía—.

—Cállate—.

— ¿Así que gané? —

—De la manera más mierda posible—, murmura Katsuki. —Y cuando te mejores, te reto de nuevo —.

Izuku juguetonamente le da un codazo a Katsuki en las costillas. — Aww, no puedes ganarlos a todos, astuto—.

—Sigue así y estás caminando de regreso—, Katsuki chasquea.

—No lo harías. Estoy súper jodido por el beso de la amante, ¿verdad? Y me reclamaste . ¿Qué nos hace eso? —

—Nada—, escupe Katsuki. —No somos nada, ¿LO TIENES? —

—Bueno, si no somos nada, ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Vamos a rehacer nuestras introducciones. ¿Listo? Tú empiezas—

Katsuki intenta ignorarlo, pero Izuku golpea el pecho del naga hasta que responde. — Heyyyy! Katsuki! ¡Oye, vamos! "

—Hola, humano, que es tan molesto para siempre sacarme fuera de mí mismo—, gruñe Katsuki. —Soy Bakugo Katsuki, el alfa de esta isla —.

Izuku estalla en un ataque de risa, pero después de un par de falsos comienzos, logra escupir su respuesta. —H-Hola, Katsuki, señor de explosiones y asfalto. ¡Encantado de conocerte! Soy D-Deku. ¡Deku, el humano! —

— Deku no es tu nombre. ¿Lo sabes bien? Solo me estaba burlando de ti—.

—Es mejor que ser llamado humano todo el tiempo—, se queja Izuku. —Me lo llevo—.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —

— ¡Por supuesto! Hay muchos humanos en el mundo, pero yo soy tu Deku —.

Katuski abre la boca para protestar, pero en cambio hace una mueca mientras acepta la situación. Suspira miserablemente. —Sí—, él concuerda, aturdido. —Me parece que lo eres —.

— Inútil. Es un buen nombre —, sonríe Izuku mientras sonríe a su salvador. — ¿Lo elegiste para que yo también lo desafíe? — Antes de que Katsuki pueda responder, Izuku cambia de tema de repente. —Bueno, espera un segundo. Si recibo un apodo, tú también lo harás. Déjame ver... ¡Y ahora serás, Kacchan! —

Izuku espera una reacción, pero cuando no la tiene, sopla una frambuesa en el pecho de Katsuki. Katsuki lo deja caer de inmediato. Circula al ser humano mientras su cuerpo se enseña, como una víbora lista para atacar. Sus palmas fuman y él desnuda sus colmillos.

—ESCUCHA PEQUEÑO-—

Pero es interrumpido por el jadeo y risitas de Izuku. —WOW, KACCHAN. Das miedo. Jesús. Todo sobre ti grita la muerte. Quiero decir, mira estas cosas, — dice mientras se acerca a las garras de Katsuki con los ojos bien abiertos. —Son ridículos. Sé que debería tener miedo, pero no tengo ningún miedo en este momento. Pero como has dicho, esa es la idea. Increíble. Claro que las cosas son convenientes para tus muchachos, ¿verdad? —

Katsuki está congelado en su lugar, inundado de emociones conflictivas mientras el humano descuidado maneja una de sus manos extendidas. Su postura agresiva comienza a desaparecer, pero Izuku apenas está prestando atención.

—Son como los de un gato. ¿Es posible que tengan una longitud similar a la de los leones o los tigres? —Murmura Izuku mientras presiona experimentalmente los dígitos y pasa un dedo por la curva. Él jadea de repente. — ¡Oh! ¡O un velociraptor! ¡Eso sería tan genial! ¿Puedo medirlos? —

Katsuki retrae las garras de nuevo a sus dedos y quita su mano de las manos de Izuku. — ¡No! —

— ¿Qué hay de tus palmas? ¿Podría obtener una muestra de su sudor para la investigación? ¡Quiero ver cómo explotan las cosas! ¡Solo necesitaré un hisopo! ¡Te llevará dos segundos, máximo! —

—Diablos, no! ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! —

— ¿O tus colmillos? ¡Me encantaría verlos más de cerca y medirlos también! Aún mejor, ¿podría obtener una muestra? ¿Puedes llenar un frasco de tu veneno por mí? —

Katsuki se pone rojo brillante y balbucea, con las garras flexionándose frente a su cara tratando de ocultar su obvio rubor al humano. — ¿Q-qué- qué MIERDA? ¡N-No puedes simplemente preguntar eso! ¡NUNCA nos pidas a ninguno de nosotros que hagamos eso! —

Izuku irrumpe en otro ataque de risa y se recuesta en la bobina detrás de él. — Wow, ¿siempre has sido tan cómodo? Tienes un par de maneras de inmovilizar presas. ¿Cuál usas más? —

—El veneno está reservado para los amantes—, afirma Katsuki con voz apagada a través de la mano en su rostro. —Los ojos son para la presa—.

— Ohhh. Usaste tus ojos en mí cuando nos conocimos—.

—Sí, y elegiste ir conmigo de todos modos. Buenos instintos de supervivencia, mierda—.

Izuku se ríe. —Tal vez te elegí porque me besaste primero—.

—No porque me gustes. En ese entonces solo era para meterse con tu cabeza—, dice Katsuki con vehemencia. Luego se detiene. — ¿En serio todavía piensas en eso? —

—A veces—. Izuku levanta una ceja con una sonrisa de mierda y seductivamente pasa sus dedos por las escamas de Katsuki. — ¿Tu~?—

Katsuki se pone rojo por segunda vez en el lapso de dos minutos y se apodera de la cabeza de Izuku. Sus ojos brillan y pulsan hipnóticamente justo en la cara del niño.

—Vete a la mierda y duerme—.

Los ojos verdes de Izuku se abren de sorpresa. Solo puede sostener la mirada de Katsuki por unos segundos hasta que comienza a derretirse. Los ojos de Izuku se nublan y caen ante sus pestañas oscuras que se cierran contra las pecas. Una vez que el cuerpo de Izuku se afloja en sus manos, el naga lo levanta y lanza al inconsciente humano sobre su hombro. Katsuki aprieta los dientes y escupe veneno y madice incomprensiblemente en voz baja.

—MalditaseDekupedazodehijodeputamierda…—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales de la autora:

(*** No soy tu madre, pero aún me preocupo. ¡No me animo a probar drogas más fuerte que la hierba! No seas estúpido y aléjate de la heroína. ***)

Además, para tu información: Me encanta Shinsou. Es un buen chico, lo prometo. Simplemente vive bajo un protocolo obsoleto de una sociedad en ruinas y la administración se ha comprometido emocionalmente.

~ Continuará!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdoooooon me tardé demasiado , iba subir este el domingo pasado pero la verdad se me pasó, sin embargo. Maña hay actualización de la segunda parte de éste cap :D

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y votos


	7. Chapter 6: Veneno-Kacchan

Notas de la autora:

Mira este fanart. ¡MÍRALO!:

post/166862770060/theatricalplacenta-okay-so-i-really-really-like

Escribí este capítulo y lo odié. Lo reescribí cuatro veces y ahora es casi el doble de largo, ¡pero mucho mejor! ¡Disfrutenlo!

** Solo un aviso, hay algo de KiriBaku aquí. Lo siento no lo siento.***

Comienza el Smut: "Los dos viajan juntos en silencio".

Termina el Smut: "Katsuki había ganado todo en su vida".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la traductora:

Aquíiiiiiii estaaaa. Dios ámenme carajo! Al ver sus votos en el aviso que puse me dieron justo en el corazón, pensé cómo pude ser tan mala como para dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualización, asi que me puse manos a la obra y terminé de traducir y medio corregir esto :,) (por segunda vez :,v)

En fin, les quiero avisar que hay duro contra la arena :v/, es una parte KiriBaku. Comienza en donde puse un asterisco y termina donde puse otro asterisco por si no quieren leerlo xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Y todo es diversión y juegos,

'Hasta que alguien se enamora,

Pero ya has comprado un boleto,

Y no hay vuelta atrás ahora"

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _EL DIA FINAL_

Bakugo Katsuki nunca ha estado más enojado en su vida.

Ha ordeñado todo el veneno de sus colmillos. Aprieta su mandíbula, pero su boca está seca. Está perdiéndolo, maldita sea.

¿Tuvo algún logro por quemar tu reputación y deshonrar a todo tu clan en un solo día? De ser así, definitivamente se lo ha ganado. El humano era, con mucho, la criatura más molesta que jamás había encontrado. Es un maldito desastre. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

De alguna manera, este "Deku" lo había derrotado profundamente solo por la fuerza de voluntad y un simple beso. Si había un infierno, Katsuki estaba en él. Las horas previas a su lucha fueron tortuosas, pero esta fue absolutamente la cima. A decir verdad, el mismo Katsuki no sabe qué habría hecho si se encontrara con Izuku en la playa a tiempo. Sus instintos depredadores le habrían ahorrado el tormento de ese encuentro por completo.

No recuerda la lucha del animal. Usualmente lo hace. Es parte de la diversión. Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo para su comida, e Izuku lo hizo enojar. Cuando escuchó a los animales resoplando en la tierra y sintió el calor calmado resonando en sus cuerpos, no pudo evitarlo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba borracho de la sangre de cerdo y aplastando el aliento que la criatura había dejado en sus bobinas.

Cuando el resplandor de la muerte se desvaneció, su angustia volvió. Era como la noche anterior otra vez. Había arreglado un trato en el que no podía perder, pero, de alguna manera, había perdido en todas las formas posibles.

 _¿PERO CUANDO?_

El humano era carne y debería haberse quedado así. Cuando capturó por primera vez a Izuku en la cueva y sintió su calor y su frenético ritmo cardíaco, Katsuki se dijo a sí mismo que quería al humano muerto. Incluso cuando Katsuki usó su hechizo para persuadir al delicioso pánico de Izuku para que aceptara, fue una presa. A pesar de que apretó los labios contra los del otro y le quitó el aliento, Izuku era carne.

Pero entonces Izuku le salvó la vida. Lo salvó de la muerte más horrible y vergonzosa que un alfa podría tener. El suicidio involuntario.

Katsuki se había librado de una criatura de presa humilde, y por eso lo honró con misericordia. Él le ofreció a Izuku la libertad absoluta, pero la pequeña mierda escupió en esa graciosa oferta. Fue completamente inaceptable. Ni siquiera las amenazas de Katsuki o la demostración de poder que siguió hicieron nada para cambiar su opinión.

Entonces Izuku sangró y los sentidos de Katsuki fueron destrozados por el olor de la ira justa y el inquebrantable coraje que se derramó. Esto vino de un humano. Era emocionante, y tenía que ser suya. Katsuki no solo quería destruir la vida y el espíritu que bombeaban esas venas; Quería consumir hasta la última gota.

Y así se acordó el trato. Las vidas humanas. El humano muere. Katsuki nunca tendría miedo de perder. La brecha entre ellos era demasiado grande. En esta apuesta, él era intocable. Ya estaba aterrorizado y Katsuki decidió mentalmente que duraría tres días como máximo. Incluso si Izuku escapó del miedo y nunca fue comido, Katsuki todavía obtuvo lo que quería.

Al principio estaba bien. En los primeros días de sus escaramuzas, Izuku apestaba a energía nerviosa y miedo. Pero luego el humano usó su tecnología contra un jabalí, y él fue más rápido, más ágil y atrevido. Casi fue asesinado hasta que Katsuki interfirió. Por supuesto, la única razón por la que Katsuki lo salvó porque tenía que ganar contra su equipo. Eso fue todo. Solo estaba siendo racional. Katsuki quería que el niño y la humanidad que simbolizaba fueran aplastados. Luchar contra Izuku sin el equipo daría lugar a una victoria incompleta.

Y luego el humano metió la nariz donde no pertenecía. Izuku descubrió las ruinas y vio más de lo que debería. Katsuki lo encontró y se vio obligado a salvar a ese imbécil de la muerte otra vez. Las cosas se complicaron. Una vez que Izuku descubrió el doloroso pasado de la gente de Katsuki, reafirmó su promesa de ganar. Los pensamientos de Katsuki sobre el niño lo consumieron y no solo por sus batallas. Izuku cuidó sus heridas, lo mantuvo abrigado, le enseñó nuevos juegos y pasó la noche de buena gana en sus brazos. Después de otro juego, las cosas se sintieron repentinamente diferentes. Algo había cambiado, y no le gustaba. Pase lo que pase, Katsuki estaba perdiendo.

Cuando Izuku aterrizó de forma legítima un golpe en su cuerpo en la cueva de esa manera, Katsuki supo que estaba jodido. Izuku era un oponente que debía ser enfrentado y derrotado directamente. Katsuki era un tonto por subestimarlo. Estaba demasiado profundo. Ya estaba bastante obsesionado. Se suponía que el humano nunca se quedaría tanto tiempo.

Incluso trató de cambiar la batalla de nuevo a lo que era. Depredador y presa. Su propuesta de juego asustó a Izuku lo suficientemente bien, pero lo que no esperaba era que Izuku respondiera sin miedo y se metiera en su cara. No era un comportamiento de presa. Lo habían pasado y no había vuelta atrás.

Desde entonces, Izuku se convirtió en un guerrero en sus ojos; aunque sea vulnerable, susceptible a todos los trucos y el encanto de Katsuki. ¿Cómo podría un espíritu tan magnífico residir en un cuerpo tan débil? No era que Izuku mereciera morir, tenía que hacerlo. La manada de Katsuki dependía del secreto de la isla con sus vidas.

El último guante fue lanzado en la segunda batalla de la cueva. Izuku conectó tres hits pero no había ganado. Katsuki nunca había esperado que Izuku fuera un rival tan digno. El impacto de todo esto lo emocionó como nada más. Esperaba el último día; Al ver la pasión de Izuku por fin se enciende. Todavía quedaban dos días; _Dos gloriosas_ y frenéticas batallas que empujarían a Izuku a su límite. ¿Cuánto más podría ir? ¿Cuál fue el clímax del espíritu humano? ¿Cómo podría compararse el ingenio humano con el derecho de nacimiento de los naga?

No importa el resultado, su lucha fue una batalla entre guerreros. Si Izuku realmente triunfara y ganara, sería una derrota honorable para Katsuki. Si Izuku hacía todo lo posible y lo perdía, el chico tendría el honor de ser la caza y comida más satisfactoria que Katsuki había tenido. Los últimos dos días no pudieron llegar lo suficientemente pronto. El alfa naga estaba prácticamente llena de emoción.

Pero las dos batallas que ansiaba nunca llegaron. La 13ª pelea fue una farsa. Nunca había esperado que Katsuki fuera robado de estas últimas batallas de gloria. No habría una pelea real. Ese maldito idiota Deku lo enfrentó como lo había hecho cuando empezaron; Débil, temblorosa, desafiante, carne. Estaba mirando a la muerte cara a cara y se negó a correr. Katsuki quedó paralizado y luego Izuku lo besó.

De repente, Katsuki ya no tenía el control. Él podría salvar al humano o matarlo en el último día. Con respeto, podía retirar o cortar la garganta de Izuku y consumirlo como la presa que Katsuki una vez pensó que era. Katsuki había sido atrapado en su propia trampa. Ahora conocía el espíritu radiante que yacía escondido en esa máscara de carne. Deku lo engañó y Katsuki había sido atado desesperadamente.

Misericordia o lealtad. Salvar al humano o proteger su manada. No importa su elección, Katsuki perdería.

Katsuki no debía cuestionarse a sí mismo. Esto no se suponía que sucediera. Deku desafió la naturaleza misma del trato. Ni siquiera matar al muchacho por despecho le traería paz. En todo caso, triplicaría su angustia. No importa si Katsuki permitió que el humano viviera o muriera, Deku tenía a Katsuki destinado a lamentarse y avergonzarse en el último día.

Estaba enloqueciendo.

Y entonces las cosas empeoraron. Nunca, en ningún momento, Katsuki pensó que Izuku correría a buscarlo mientras cazaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber sabido que el niño cargaría estúpidamente en la jungla con la plena comprensión de que otros nagas residían en la isla? Y todo este tiempo Katsuki pensó que era inteligente.

La estupidez de Izuku fue recompensada con la captura. Dejar a Izuku en las bobinas de Shinsou podría haber sido la salvación de Katsuki. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar hacia otro lado.

Izuku seguiría siendo el vencedor, Katsuki se habría retirado técnicamente y nunca más tendría que molestar a Izuku. El acuerdo habría terminado en los términos acordados en el día prometido. Izuku sería el esclavo de Shinsou hasta que el naga se aburriera y lo matara. El clan de Katsuki estaría a salvo, y eso podría haber sido el fin de las cosas.

Agradable y en orden.

Pero no fue así. Katsuki luchó por la libertad de Izuku. No podía detenerse ni pensar con claridad. Y ahora Izuku estaba vivo, reclamado, drogado, y había elegido dejar su destino completamente en manos de Katsuki. La pesadilla continúa y es su propia maldita culpa.

Todo apesta y la razón detrás de todo esto lo aterroriza. Sería una cosa si permitiera que Izuku viviera en la isla bajo su protección, pero Katsuki sabe que va más allá. Mucho más profundo. Su relación está a punto de transformarse de nuevo y el corazón de Katsuki late. No puede molestarse en pensar en eso ahora. Es demasiado.

Aprieta su mano libre mientras el otro sostiene a Izuku en su lugar sobre su hombro. La respiración del humano es profunda y lenta contra su espalda. Se siente como si hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente durante horas en lugar de minutos. La mente de Katsuki se acelera mientras reflexiona sobre su próximo movimiento.

Gracias a su idiotez combinada, el secreto está fuera. Toda la isla pronto sabría de la presencia humana. No hay necesidad de esconder a Izuku por más tiempo.

Cambia de dirección y mueve la lengua hasta que encuentra un nuevo rastro. El sol se está poniendo rápidamente, pero la visión aguda de Katsuki encuentra a su compañero de manada inmediatamente encima de una gran roca. Un naga rojo con un trapeador de cabello rojo irregular lo saluda con una sonrisa entusiasta y puntiaguda.

-¡Hey, Bakugo! ¿Vienes aquí para desahogarte?-

-DESPUÉS. Trae a Denki y reúnete conmigo de nuevo en el valle-, ladra Katsuki. -Encontrarás un campamento humano-.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué?- Su compañero inclina su cabeza hacia el cuerpo colgando del hombro de Katsuki. Está a punto de decir algo cuando Izuku deja escapar un largo ronquido contra la espalda de Katsuki. La pelirroja se sobresalta en shock.

-¡WHOA, está vivo!- Exclama sorprendido. -¡Nunca están vivos!-

Katsuki lo ignora y reitera el comando. -Kirishima. Encuéntrame allí tan pronto como puedas.-

Katsuki regresa al campamento de Izuku y entra a la tienda para colocar al humano dormido en su camilla. Observa en silencio mientras Izuku respira. El nervio de ese maldito bastardo. Durmiendo profundamente mientras Katsuki limpiaba todo el desorden. Las palmas de Katsuki se humedecen con el sudor y comienzan a humear. Las flexiona cerrándolas. Incluso si Izuku se despertaba, ni siquiera podía gritarle y exigirle una explicación. Izuku le respondería, pero no de la forma en que Katsuki lo necesitaba. No con las toxinas en su sangre. Probablemente no tendrían la oportunidad de trabajar hasta que el veneno corriera su curso días después.

A la mierda eso.

Katsuki piensa en explotar a Deku, pero el pensamiento lo enoja. Piensa en explotar a Shinsou y se siente un poco mejor aunque sabe que no debería. Shinsou es de la manada. Deku no lo es.

Recuerda el cuaderno que Deku había dejado atrás. Katsuki le quita la atención al humano y asoma la cabeza fuera de la tienda para verla apoyada en un tronco cercano, tal como había prometido. Lo trae y enciende la linterna en el escritorio de Izuku. Se da la vuelta, escaneando el trabajo de Izuku. Se detiene cuando ve bocetos de naga. Son toscos y carecen de detalles, pero Katsuki puede ver la acción capturada en cada boceto. Después de estudiarlos por un momento, se da cuenta de que son dibujos de sus batallas con Denki. Pasa más páginas y encuentra bocetos de acción de su batalla con Kirishima. En todo su tiempo entrenando con sus camaradas, Katsuki nunca pensó en cómo las peleas miraban a un observador. Es halagador, sino un poco espeluznante.

No, decide con el ceño fruncido mientras le lanza una mirada a Izuku. Definitivamente es espeluznante como la mierda. Estúpido nerd de mierda...

Ligeramente disgustado, Katsuki pasa la página y se enfoca en las notas de las ruinas. Izuku ha copiado casi perfectamente la obra de arte de las paredes. Las flechas apuntan a las diferentes partes de la técnica, y aparece un símbolo junto a cada una. Desconcertado, Katsuki pasa la página y ve una ilustración de una planta con uno de los símbolos al lado. La realización lo golpea y Katsuki levanta la vista para observar la impresionante colección de plantas que Izuku se tomó el tiempo de recolectar y atar al techo.

Al parecer, Izuku se ocupó de clasificarlos por la forma en que se parecían. Katsuki apenas pensó en las plantas, estudiando solo qué plantas preferían sus presas. Pero Izuku había determinado cuáles podrían haberse usado para hacer arte. Sin nada más, él puede decir que el humano fue dedicado.

Cuando el olor de Kirishima y Denki llega a su nariz, Katsuki cierra el cuaderno y se desliza fuera de la tienda para saludarlos. Preferiría no tener que explicar por qué está jugando con las cosas de Deku. Él tiene mucho que explicar cómo ya está.

Denki es un poco más pequeño en estatura que su compañero, pero parece aún más pequeño cuando se agacha en el suelo para inspeccionar las pertenencias del ser humano dispersas sobre los restos del pozo de fuego. Sus escamas doradas brillan cuando se mueve, incluso contra el opaco crepúsculo. Ambos se mueven por el campamento con silenciosa preocupación.

-Whoa, él realmente ha estado viviendo aquí, ¿eh?- Kirishima dice mientras mira alrededor del campamento. -Parece que ha sido un tiempo también. ¿Acabas de darte cuenta?-

Una vez más, Katsuki ignora la pregunta. Dirige su atención al otro compañero de manada. -Denki, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?-

-Hace un par de días, ¿por qué?-

-Vigila al humano y asegúrate de que se quede quieto-. Katsuki ordena mientras sacude un dedo a la tienda. -Debería quedarse dormido hasta que regresemos, pero la inducción fue apresurada. Además, si aparece Ojos Holgados mientras estamos fuera, mátalo apenas lo veas.-

Denki sonríe. -AH. Buena esa.-

Katsuki pone su cara en un gruñido demoníaco que muestra todos sus dientes. -¿Parece que estoy bromeando?-

-¡N-No, jefe!- Denki tartamudea. –Lo conseguiré -.

-Bueno. Necesito para refrescarme Kirishima, vamos.-

*Los dos viajan juntos en silencio. Katsuki se detiene cuando están a una buena distancia del campamento. Todavía pueden ver la luz de la linterna en la distancia. Si algo sucede, aún pueden llegar el campamento y defender a Denki y Deku si es necesario.

Kirishima lo había dejado muy claro en su juventud desde el día en que Katsuki quería ser alfa, él viviría como su versión beta y atendería todos los avances y necesidades de Katsuki. Lo han hecho con la frecuencia suficiente para que Kirishima sepa qué esperar. El almizcle de las feromonas de Katsuki debería haber sido suficiente para darle una pista.

Katsuki se pasa la nariz contra el puente de Kirishima y deja que sus labios permanezcan en su boca. El naga rojo sella el beso y Katsuki retumba con aprobación. Es toda la comunicación que necesitan. Katsuki lo tira al suelo y se enredan, las colas se envuelven sin fin alrededor del otro. Katsuki aprieta los dientes y Kirishima refleja el gesto. El siguiente beso que comparten es resbaladizo con saliva y veneno.

Solo toma unos segundos para que la euforia los bañe a ambos, y se estremecen al disfrutar de la sensación del otro. Para Katsuki, el veneno de Kirishima sabe a sangre de su primer asesinato; la tortuga marina que él mismo había rastreado. Desde el momento en que probó su sangre caliente en la boca y abrió su vida, Katsuki supo lo que era.

Alfa.

Era como si el Creador hubiera pronunciado su destino. Todo lo que hizo se alineó con sus instintos, su destino. Cada deseo, cada batalla, y cada ritual de apareamiento. Si veía algo que quería, lo perseguía y no se detenía hasta que era suyo. Es un sentimiento familiar y reconfortante, de pasión y promesa.

Katsuki inhala y los detalles de su mundo se agudizan, y todo se siente más real y vibrante. Una sensación de hormigueo corre desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. Él está en el colmo más placentero mientras rueda sus caderas hacia Kirishima. Dejaron que la electricidad aumentara entre besos atentos y bocas ambulantes. Las huellas de Katsuki cepillan sus garras desde la oreja de Kirishima hasta su esternón. Con un gemido, Katsuki sacude sus caderas hacia delante y las aplasta.

Está ansioso por empezar, y su compañero de manada lo sabe. Las garras de Kirishima se cierran alrededor de mechones del cabello de Katsuki y él tira de él. Podía oler la necesidad de su alfa en el momento en que llegó a su territorio. Kirishima lo voltea con facilidad y da mordidas a lo largo del cuello de Katsuki. Son pequeñas y metódicas dejando atrás un patrón de pinchazos. Tiene cuidado de no presionar lo suficiente para que los colmillos marquen o pinchen. No hay necesidad de moretones o sangre. Al menos no todavía.

Katsuki, por otro lado, no muestra restricción. No hay necesidad de eso. FHumean sus palmas y agarra las muñecas de Kirishima con un gruñido. Una explosión cobra vida, y Katsuki usa su fuerza para golpear su beta en la tierra. No le ha dado ninguna advertencia a su amante. Si Kirishima no sabe cómo predecir su alfa a estas alturas, merece que le arranquen sus malditas extremidades. Humo se arrastra desde el cuerpo no dañado y endurecido de Kirishima.

Abre la boca para hablar, pero los jirones de Katsuki se levantan y él ataca su garganta. Katsuki agarra el cuello de Kirishima con todos sus dientes y gruñidos, guturales y dominantes. Esta no era su mierda. Era de él. Era todo de Katsuki. Él era el que tenía el control. Necesitaba esto a su manera. Tenía que ser ardiente e intenso. Sin palabras, sin pensamientos, solo veneno, paliza y follando con sus caprichos para que todos lo vean. Esta noche compartirán una noche como solo los nagas pueden.

Kirishima se relaja en sumisión y Katsuki se deja ir. Siempre le ha gustado pasar tiempo con su beta. Kirishima es uno de sus amigos más leales y cercanos. Si no fuera por la paciencia y la energía positiva de su beta, Katsuki está seguro de que habría perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, tener dientes maravillosamente afilados, brazos perfectamente tonificados y abdominales ciertamente logró ganar el favor de Katsuki.

Sin embargo, mientras las manos de Katsuki vagan por las costillas y el pecho de su compañero de manada, no está pensando en su lealtad. En su lugar él está pensando en el humano. El desafiante e indefenso Deku; Tendido inconsciente de vuelta en la tienda. Está pensando en el fuego que arde detrás de esos ojos verdes.

El humano. Izuku. Deku.

Katsuki deja que sus garras golpeen contra la tierra y caen. El sudor se acumula en sus palmas y explota mientras muele a Kirishima para que se excite. Son animales y salvajes. Katsuki no retiene nada. Se sacuden y muerden cuando las explosiones rasgan la tierra y pulverizan el borde de la selva de Shinsou. Katsuki va a asolar la tierra y espera que ese bastardo de ojos holgados pueda sentir las sacudidas de cada explosión.

La próxima vez que las manos de Katsuki rozan la ingle de su amante, dos pollas empapadas se mueven contra sus dedos callosos en anticipación. Katsuki se agacha y acaricia el inferior, sacando la lengua a tiempo para atrapar el presemen cayendo del anterior. Masturba a Kirishima que hace sonidos de sus jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo que los miembros se contraen y pulsan cada vez más cerca de liberarse.

El siguiente sonido que hace Kirishima es alto y necesitado, haciendo que Katsuki se apague. Él ya está empapado en sudor, y el siguiente bombardeo detona con un auge devastador. Kirishima se prepara para las explosiones a tiempo, pero el agarre en sus bobinas se afloja lo suficiente para que Katsuki libere su cola.

Cuando golpean el suelo, él lo enrolla alrededor de los brazos de Kirishma, sujetándolos a los costados. La cola continúa su descenso hasta que alcanza sus pollas y se enrosca alrededor de la base de los cuatro, encerrándolos en una prisión apretada y húmeda. Katsuki lo mantiene apretado mientras el suave músculo se desliza deliciosamente a lo largo de sus longitudes en un patrón que se hace eco de las caderas de Katsuki. Kirishima gime e inclina su cabeza hacia la tierra.

Las garras de Katsuki perforan la tierra y él traga los gritos de Kirishima con su boca y labios. Él acelera el ritmo, hasta que ambos están sin aliento y jadeando. Kirishima se pone rígido y se encaja debajo de él. La tensión caliente se acumula en el estómago de Katsuki y se enrolla, hasta que lo azota y lo empuja por el borde. La visión de Katsuki se vuelve blanca. Sus caderas crujen y ruge en la noche mientras se acerca. Se derrumba en el pecho de su compañero y sale rodando una vez que puede respirar casi normalmente.

Se escapa del orgasmo y el calor sobrante mientras se calma lentamente por el veneno. Su ira y energía se evaporan en la noche y se queda con la vergüenza y el dolor que nadan debajo. Los sentimientos de Katsuki por Izuku reaparecen para perseguirlo.

En este momento, está agradecido por su almizcle de alfa y la capacidad de borrar el aroma de sus emociones para sus compañeros de manada. Odiaría arruinar el clímax de su compañero con sus propios problemas.

*Katsuki había ganado todo en su vida. El trato y las batallas entre él e Izuku fueron solo una derrota. ¿Qué era una derrota? ¿Qué era un solo defecto en su registro? Pero esa forma de pensar es ingenua y él lo sabe.

Katsuki había perdido de otra manera; una que nunca esperó o incluso vio venir. Izuku tuvo que empezar a patearlo. Fue increíble y Katsuki nunca había visto algo así.

Creador ten piedad. Esas piernas. Esas putas PIERNAS.

Desde la primera batalla de la cueva y el olfato de las feromonas de Izuku, no puede dejar de pensar en esas malditas cosas. ¿De qué otras maneras podrían torcerse y doblarse las piernas de Izuku? ¿Cómo se sentirían acurrucados alrededor de su cuerpo? ¿De qué otra manera podría el humano estirarse y equilibrarse mientras sus piernas se extendían como alas en el aire?

Incluso ahora, él está tratando desesperadamente de sacarlas de su mente. El poder detrás de ellas era sorprendente. Cada golpe contenía toda la fuerza del humano, e Izuku repartió su castigo sin esfuerzo. Esos muslos, pantorrillas, rodillas, talones y pies. Katsuki estaba demasiado fascinado con su anatomía, pero Izuku era mucho más que sus piernas.

Cuando vio que Shinsou había marcado a Izuku, Katsuki no quería castigar a su compañero de manada. Quería eviscerarlo. Y eso fue antes de que el imbécil cuestionara su viabilidad como alfa. Ese tipo de malevolencia no proviene de una posición aleatoria; Se trata de defender a un compañero elegido. Un compañero de vida.

Él no puede darse el lujo de deslizarse.

Y todavía.

Había una sensación después del beso del amante. El sabor, el olor, el tacto y la cogida sagrada. Katsuki tenía el sabor de la lujuria cruda de Izuku en su boca y quería ahogarse en ella. Si lo tenía a su manera; él estaría empapado en ese sabor cada noche. Katsuki incluso podría entender por qué sus ancestros toleraban a los humanos. Él no culpa a Shinsou por hacerle frente, pero seguro que no lo disculpa. Si el humano está durmiendo con alguien, será Katsuki; y el alfa naga se odia a sí mismo incluso por procesar el pensamiento.

Si es solo sexo, estaría bien. Es natural ser curioso. Que él podría manejar. Pero él quiere mantener a Izuku. Va contra todo instinto que tiene. Él quiere lo humano. Quiere que lo disfrute en sus brazos, gimiendo su nombre y adorando sus escamas. Katsuki quiere que todo la manada sepa a quién pertenece Izuku para que nunca más sea reclamado.

Katsuki sabe que si quiere salir de este lío con una pizca de dignidad, es necesario trazar una línea. Puede admitir que tiene sentimientos complicados hacia Deku. Sería estúpido y un desperdicio de energía negarlo por más tiempo. No debe permitir que las cosas sigan escalando. Ya había perdido todo lo que podía permitirse. Si Izuku quiere vivir, no pueden acercarse más. Como alfa, Katsuki no puede aceptar tomar a un humano como compañero. Él no puede deshonrar a su clase más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Katsuki tiene que confiar en que Izuku nunca revelará el secreto de su manada al resto del mundo. Aquí mismo, se recuerda a sí mismo mientras acaricia el hombro de Kirishima, este amor y lealtad inquebrantable a su clase es todo lo que ha tenido. Él tiene sus guerreros leales, sus compañeros y sus cachorros. Son todo lo que ha conocido y luchado para proteger. Pero el trato está hecho. Ha elegido renunciar al partido. Izuku vivirá. Trabajará en medicina para curar a su especie y volver a casa. La humanidad sanará y continuará prosperando más allá de la tormenta.

Que Izuku cumpla o no la promesa es irrelevante. Katsuki se recuerda a sí mismo que esta pérdida es más grande que solo ellos dos. Había fracasado, al igual que su tutor, y al igual que el alfa antes que él. Él ha elegido dejar una debilidad abierta a Fester y no tiene a nadie a quien consultar. No tiene ancianos, ni lenguaje, ni escritos ni historias del pasado para reflexionar. Katsuki aprieta la mandíbula y mira al cielo. Las estrellas que antes brillaban intensamente por sus antepasados, sus compañeros humanos y los que los mataron lo miran silenciosamente. Katsuki toma una respiración temblorosa mientras lucha contra una ola de dolor.

Él está muy cansado todo lo que puede hacer es rezar por el perdón de su clan.

-Mierda-, pantalones de Kirishima. -¿Cuál es la ocasión?-

Katsuki vuelve a la realidad. Él no sabe por dónde empezar, así que simplemente dice: -Hoy casi mato a ojos holgados-.

Hay un latido antes de que Kirishima eche la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada. -¿Si? Bueno, prefiero esto a ti asesinando a nuestra manada. Eso es un buen autocontrol. Lo apruebo.-

-Como si tuviera OTRA opción. Esos jodidos extras en el océano estarían en la garganta del otro por su territorio-.

-Correcto, y no podemos permitir que Monoma ponga sus esperanzas en alto-.

Katsuki gruñe de acuerdo. -El día en que la cabeza de mierda se procrea es el día en que estoy pulverizado y me estoy pudriendo en el suelo-.

Kirishima zumba y pasa un dedo por la barbilla de Katsuki y entre las cuentas de sus collares. -¿Entonces qué pasó?-

-Ojos holgados reclamaron al humano por sí mismo y dudaron de mis habilidades como alfa-.

Su compañero levanta las cejas. -¿Trató de reclamar lo que ya era tuyo? Valiente-.

-Como si de buena gana marcaría a un humano de mierda. No, lo he estado cazando. El imbécil sabía que yo estaba en el camino, pero fui por él de todos modos. Me obligaron a reclamar para recuperar mi presa-.

-Ah sí. Me refiero a la colección de artefactos humanos de Shinsou que no es una sorpresa. Es duro que él sea el único con el que se encontró el humano. Aun así, Es importante que lo hayas marcado del todo-.

-No lo será. Cuando el humano se mejore, terminará su trabajo y se irá. Ha demostrado ser suficiente para eso-.

-Espera, ¿entonces no lo matarás? ¿Vale la pena esa oportunidad? Quiero decir, ¿es bueno para la manada? -

Los ojos de Katsuki se estrechan. -¿Que se supone que significa eso?-

-Er, bueno. No es que no confíe en ti, pero ¿estás seguro de que está bien dejarlo en paz y dejarlo ir? Las cosas han estado tensas desde que Ibara desapareció y casi han pasado tres semanas-, dice Kirishima lentamente mientras se frota la nuca. -Bueno, hemos tenido nuestras sospechas de que algo estaba más allá del arrecife. Nunca fue dirigido a los adultos, pero ahora que finalmente lo ha hecho, no lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-La encontraremos. Ella no podría haber ido lejos. He estado trabajando con Momo para llevar a cabo la búsqueda. Ella ha sido meticulosa en planearlo-.

-Oh sí, lo creo. Pero si algo nos está comiendo, no encontraremos nada-.

-Nada nos come-. Katsuki gruñe. -Nada .Incluso los guardianes de la isla dejarán nuestros cuerpos intactos. Todos lo hemos visto-.

Kirishima soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza. -Supongo que tendremos el informe completo en la luna llena de mañana por la noche. ¿Vas a ir cierto? "

-¿Por qué no?-

-Supongo que querrás cuidar al humano. Porque quiero decir, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que el veneno se haya desgastado para entonces. En todo caso, será peor. Mucho peor. Si recibió golpes tuyos y de Shinsou, no creo que lo logre, amigo-.

-Las historias dicen que un humano morirá de veneno si proviene de tres naga diferentes-, dice Katsuki con cuidado mientras frunce el ceño. -Sólo éramos dos de nosotros-.

-Sí, pero el veneno de un alfa es diferente. El tuyo es más fuerte. Él bien podría haber sido mordido por un tercero.-

-Él lo logrará.-

Hay una pausa mientras Kirishima busca en sus ojos. Su preocupación es palpable y Katsuki se odia a sí mismo por hacer que su amigo se preocupe. Tiene que ser así. Ellos superarán esto de alguna manera. Los sonidos de los insectos chirriantes llenan el silencio, y Kirishima le da a Katsuki un lento asentimiento.

-Pase lo que pase, deberías ir mañana. Emiko te necesita. Será la primera luna sin Ibara.-

Katsuki muerde el interior de su boca, dándole vueltas. -Lo sé.-

-Ella se aferró a Momo y Jirou mientras tanto.- Kirishima dice mientras se rasca detrás de una oreja. -Pobre niña. Tiene que ser difícil perder a un padre. No me puedo imaginar-.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Lo hicimos sin el nuestro simplemente bien-, gruñe Katsuki.

-Aunque es diferente-, argumenta Kirishima. -Todos los otros cachorros tienen los suyos. En este momento, Emiko es la única sin una madre. Cuando están en esa edad, esos pequeños pueden ser realmente malos-.

Cuando Katsuki no responde, Kirishima cambia de tema. -Escucha, podría vigilar en tu lugar. Si el humano llega al día siguiente por la noche, puedes obligarme a hacerlo. Sin preocupaciones.-

Katsuki lo mira con suspicacia y Kirishima se ríe. -No lo voy a comer, lo juro.-

-Será tu final-, murmura Katsuki. -Ve a pescar o atrapa un lechón-.

-Ah, sí, hablando de cerdos. Eso me recuerda. No he visto a Mangemane por un tiempo. Tengo grandes esperanzas para él, ya sabes. Podría ser el mayor jabalí alfa en años. Dale tiempo y será una de las mejores cazas que hayas tenido-.

Katsuki resopla. -¿Eso era lo mejor? Duró unos dos segundos.-

La mandíbula de Kirishima cae. -Vamos, ¿hablas en serio? ¡Ni siquiera había crecido por completo! Dios mío, espero que al menos lo supiera bien. —Respira y hace un chasquido con la lengua. -No puedo creer que ya fuiste y lo mataste. No lo hiciste explotar, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes, criarlos tan grande por el bien de la caza es un desperdicio si lo hicieras-.

Katsuki está en silencio.

-Maldita sea, Bakugo. Hemos hablado de esto-.

Cuando regresan, ven a Denki acurrucado junto a la cama mientras Izuku balbucea audiblemente. Ambos nagas se deslizan hasta la mitad de la tienda para mirar a Izuku.

-¿Está despierto?- Pregunta Katsuki.

-Oh, sí-, responde Denki. -Se despertó como un par de minutos después de que te fuiste. Como, tan pronto como empezaste a hacer cosas. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo le he estado entregando cosas. Hablará de lo que yo le dé. Reloj."

Denki le da a Izuku una cuchara e Izuku apunta al utensilio de metal de inmediato.

-Ohh, ¿sabes qué es esto? ¡Es una cuchaaara! Lo uso como una herramienta para comer. ¡La forma me permite comer líquidos! Mira, es cóncavo y convexo. El reflejo del metal deforma tu apariencia para que luzcas diferente en cada lado. Frente, atrás, frente, atrás...-murmura mientras lo gira de lado a lado. -¿Lo sabías?-

-¡Ya sabía eso! Aunque eso es super interesante-.

-Aquí, soy para ti-, se queja Izuku mientras se lo devuelve a Denki.

-Gracias hombre.-

Izuku se ilumina inmediatamente cuando ve a Katsuki. -¡Oh! Hola, Kacchan!-

Los compañeros de la manada de Katsuki intercambian miradas antes de estallar en risas.

-¿Kacchan?- Denki jadea. -Aww, eso es tan lindo!-

Kirishima rió y le dio un codazo a Katsuki en las costillas. -Oh, estoy tan usando que de ahora en adelante!-

-¡AMBOS FUERA!- Ruge Katsuki.

Todavía riéndose, sus compañeros de manada obedecen y se recuperan lentamente bajo la mirada temblorosa de Katsuki.

-¡Ah! Cierto, -dice Denki mientras gira la cuchara entre sus dedos. -Hablando de apodos, me llamó 'Sparky'. Raro, ¿verdad? No le mostré mi capricho ni nada.-

-¿Eh?- Kirishima levanta una ceja. -¿Te vio antes?-

-No sé. No pregunté-.

-Bueno, eso es algo importante. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí el humano?-Kirishima pregunta. -Bakugo, ¿qué está pasando?-

Katsuki suspira. Parece que tendrá que decirles todo. Había estado esperando hacer esto con el tiempo, pero aun así su estado de ánimo se agria. -Hace dos semanas casi me mato-.

-Qu- AMIGO.- Interrumpe Kirishima. -Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con nosotros, ¡sabes que estamos aquí para ti!-

-¡Cállate, no soy un suicida!-, Le responde Katsuki. -Hubiera sido un accidente, pero el humano me detuvo a tiempo. Él no es una amenaza y ha demostrado ser digno de quedarse aquí. Se irá después de que sus plantas hayan crecido. Eso es todo.-

-Pero lo marcaste-, Kirishima interviene.

Denki mira a los dos. -Espera, ¿en serio?-

-Sólo para alejarlo de la mierda Ojos Holgados.-

-Está bien-, dice Denki con cautela. -Pero reclamarlo es todavía un gran problema-.

-Eso no va a ser. Esta noche los quiero a los dos vigilando el valle. Si aparece esa mierda púrpura, peléalo por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Le explicaré todo a la manada mañana por la noche.- Katsuki gruñe mientras se da la vuelta, despidiéndolos a ambos. -Ésta conversación terminó.-

Se ve mal y él lo sabe. Realmente, no hay una buena manera de explicarse. Tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones mañana por la noche bajo la luna llena. Pero por ahora, no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

En la tienda de campaña, Izuku está acostado de espaldas y se mira los dedos como si nunca los hubiera visto. Tentativamente, los golpea uno contra el otro y luego levanta lentamente el espacio debajo de su pulgar. Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco y se desliza hacia la cama. Está a punto de decir algo cuando se detiene. Él tiene sus dudas, pero tiene que estar seguro.

-Hey nerd de mierda", ladra. -¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-¿Aquí?- Izuku pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Qué hay aquí?-

-La isla. ¿Cuándo fuiste por primera vez a la playa?-

-Hrmm. ¿Cerca de tres semanas? ¿Tal vez?-

Ibara desapareció en más de dos. Katsuki piensa con cuidado.

Es tentador pensar que podría haber algún tipo de conexión, pero es excederse. Él no tiene suficiente información y Deku no es lo suficientemente coherente para ser de alguna ayuda real. Además, Katsuki fue el primero de su clase que Deku había visto. Si sus compañeros de manada hubieran visto a un humano vivo, los rumores ya se hubieran extendido a él. Sacude la cabeza y descarta el pensamiento.

Mientras mira a Izuku su ira aumenta. Katsuki recuerda lo que dijo la mierda mientras estaba atrapado en la arena, y se eriza. Para Izuku querer desesperadamente permanecer en la isla para completar su investigación tiene sentido. Lo que no, es la forma en que pronunció su confesión y el beso de despedida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, Murmura al fin. -¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-

-¿Ehh? ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? ¿Cuando estoy así? Eres tan cruel, Kacchan.-

-¿Pensaste que podías ayudarme?- Katsuki pregunta con un gruñido mientras se cierne sobre su cara. -No te necesito. Nunca pregunté por esto.-

-Como un fideo enojado-, dice Izuku mientras retiene una risita. Él usa la oportunidad para alcanzar y golpear a Katsuki en la nariz. -¡Boop!-

La cara de Katsuki se contrae molesta. Si fuera en otro momento, Katsuki extendería sus garras y amenazaría al humano, pero en su estado actual, Izuku no tiene miedo. Probablemente los tomaría de nuevo y le preguntaría por sus medidas. El raro.

Katsuki gime. .Está bien, la hora de dormir

-¡Pero acabo de despertar!-, Protestó Izuku. -¡Oh! ¿Puedo dormir en tus bobinas?-

-Diablos carajo no. Tienes prohibido tocarme hasta que el veneno desaparezca.-

-¿Pero por qué?- Se queja Izuku. -Estabas tan cómodo en las ruinas.-

Katsuki sonríe. -Si pensabas que te gustaban antes, te gustarán mucho más ahora.-

Izuku arruga su cara en confusión. -Entonces, ¿por qué?- Él grita de repente mientras Katsuki mueve su frente.

—Porque no lo has consentido, idiota. Mejórate y tal vez entonces hablemos. Es decir, si alguna vez eres lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar de nuevo.-

-¿Mejorar? ¡Más como empeorar! Esto es asombroso. Fácilmente el mejor alto que he tenido, y soy un poco sabio en esta área por mí mismo. Una especie de experto, si sabes a qué me refiero.-

Izuku levanta las cejas, pero Katsuki no lo entiende. El niño se ríe y empuja hacia adelante con otro intento de continuar la conversación. -He experimentado un poco yo mismo.-

-¿Qué mierda hac-? -

Pero Izuku lo interrumpe. -Eso es cierto bebe. ¡He hecho mis propias drogas! Soy un bioquímico chico malo. Incluso trabajé como mi propio distribuidor. Demonios, yo era la fuente en la escuela. Sí, lo dije.-

Katsuki lo mira con escepticismo. -¿Hiciste tu propio veneno?-

-Nada peligroso o adictivo, pero algo así-. Izuku se recuesta en la cama y sonríe perezosamente. -Hombre, yo también era bueno en eso. Ayudó a pagar los gastos de novias de primer año. Déjame decirte que realmente los pueden juntar; 'Especialmente cuando estás haciendo robots y mierda'.-

Katsuki se burla de él. -Vender tu veneno te haría una puta-.

-Soy una puta reformada, muchas gracias-, dice Izuku con una risita mientras estira sus piernas. -Y nunca más. Ha estado limpio por casi un año.-

-Me alegra oírlo-, murmura Katsuki mientras se da vuelta rápidamente. -Ahora cállate y quédate quieto. No quiero que vayas a ninguna otra estúpida aventura mientras estoy durmiendo.-

Izuku jadea suavemente. -¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche?-

-No me digas eso-, escupe Katsuki. -¿Crees que quiero estar aquí? ¿Quién es el que se fue corriendo en contra de mis órdenes y se llenó de veneno? En este momento eres vulnerable como el infierno. No es como si tuviera otra puta elección.-

Izuku no dice nada y saluda a Katsuki por un momento antes de que salga de la cama y se caiga al suelo. Cuando el humano no hace ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, Katsuki maldice, lo levanta y lo coloca de nuevo en la cama. Una vez que la espalda de Katsuki está girada, Izuku se despliega de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Quédate quieto, maldita sea.-

-No quiero. ¡Quiero estar en la hierba contigo! ¡Podría ser como una pijamada!-

-TONTO-, Katsuki chasquea. -Tienes una cama y dormirás en ella-.

Cuando Izuku sale de la cama por tercera vez, Katsuki pierde la paciencia. -¡PARA DE HACER ESO!-

-¡Déja quedarme!-, Dice Izuku, poniendo ojos de cachorro a Katsuki. -¿Por favor? Seré bueno.-

La inocencia en esos ojos chispeantes y el labio tembloroso toman a Katsuki por sorpresa. Algo dentro de su pecho tartamudea y mentalmente maldice mientras se calla. Él mira a Izuku con la máxima autoridad que puede reunir. -Si te dejo dormir en el suelo, lo tomarás como cualquier otra noche, ¿entendido? No toques.-

Izuku sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo. -¡Yaaay, pijamada! ¡Esto será divertido! ¿Me puedes dar mi almohada? Es lo suave en la cama.-

Katsuki lo arrebata del catre y deja caer la almohada sin ceremonias sobre la cabeza de Izuku. Luego se asienta en la tierra y se enrosca sobre sí mismo. Enrolla su cola alrededor de su torso en círculos, creando una barrera entre él y su compañero. Da un profundo suspiro y cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás mintiendo así?- Izuku pregunta de repente. -¿Eres una dona?-

-¿Una qué?-

-Una pasta frita profunda con un agujero en el centro-, explica Izuku. -Son realmente buenos. ¿Estás tratando de esconderte?-

-NO.-

-Mentiroso.-

Algo suave golpea el exterior de las bobinas de Katsuki y se tensa. Él espera, y luego un pedazo de paño cae en el centro, aterrizando justo cerca de su cara. Apesta a la esencia de Deku y se deshace rápidamente.

-¡SÍ! ¡Puntuación!-

-¿Qué demonios me tiraste?-

-¡Un calcetín!- Dice triunfalmente Izuku.

Katsuki gruñe, y está a punto de meterse la maldita cosa en la boca del humano cuando la almohada le golpea la cara.

-¡PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!-

-¡DAME ESO!- Katsuki lo arranca de sus manos. -¿Qué te dije sobre tocarme?-

-Oooh-, dice Izuku con fingido miedo. -¡Alguien está de mal humor!-

Katsuki regresa con la almohada y golpea a Izuku una y otra vez. Izuku grita en ataques de risa mientras se defiende defensivamente contra el ataque. Katsuki lo golpea hasta que su cara se quema de un rojo oscuro y ya no puede soportar más los ruidos provenientes de los humanos. Se derrumba en la cara del suelo primero.

-Oh, Dios mío, todo está tan jodido-, se queja Katsuki. -Te voy a matar. Lo juro.-

-Hmm... la evidencia dice lo contrario.-

-TE ODIO.-

-¡No! Eso tampoco es verdad.-

-Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido. Ojalá no existieras para no estar cuidándote ahora mismo.-

Izuku levanta un dedo índice y agita perezosamente su mano. -Ahhh, está bien. ¡Ahora que uno es muy específico y semi-creíble! Lo compraré.-

Katsuki se queda quieto y hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Siente los ojos de Izuku sobre él durante un buen minuto antes de que el humano vuelva a hablar. -Oye, ¿Kacchan? Si pudieras elegir tener solo una habilidad para cazar, ¿cuál sería?-

-Vete a la mierda-, dice Katsuki con voz apagada contra la tierra. -Me encanta todo lo que tengo. Es lo que soy, y quiénes somos.-

-Pero si tuvieras que elegir...-

-No lo haría-, dice mientras levanta la cabeza en un gruñido. -Cállate y ve a dormir.-

-Está bien, está bien. Una pregunta más y me detendré. Promesa. Entonces, acerca de que te conviertas en un guardián gigante. Eso es tan loco. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Realmente sucederá?-

-Cuando seas de mediana edad, en unos 100 años más o menos, lo verás.-

-WOW. ¿Solo tengo 100 años antes de ser de mediana edad?- Izuku se ríe. –Tacaño, bastardo".

-Como si supiera cuánto tiempo vive tu raza de mierda. Tú viva estúpidamente larga, ¿verdad?- Gruñe Katsuki. -Torturar a mis cachorros mucho después de que me haya ido, como un parásito. De todos modos, después de honrar a la manada durante 100 años, habré acumulado suficiente gratitud por el ritual. Ellos conducirán una lanza a través de mi corazón, y si vivo, alcanzaré mi apoteosis y renaceré como guardián.-

Izuku lo mira con ojos tan grandes como platos. -¿Qu- qué? ¿Renacido?-

-Yo también sobreviviré. Si el padre del Mitad Mitad de mierda fuera lo suficientemente bueno, estaré bien.-

-Santa mierda. ¡VAN A ACUCHILLARTE!-Dice con un grito. -¡Y te dejas! No no no... ¡Eso es terrible!-

-Es el honor más alto de nuestro tipo-, dice Katsuki. -No esperaría que lo consiguieras.-

Izuku agarra su cabello. Su respiración se vuelve inestable y Katsuki huele el pánico creciente. -¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-E-es solo mucho, ¿sabes? Oh no. Oh, mierda.-Aprieta los ojos y respira. -Estoy moviéndome. Sé que no lo estoy, pero lo estoy. Este es un mal lugar. ¿Me puedes dar mi reproductor de MP3?-

-No tengo idea de qué es eso.-

-Es una caja rectangular con una cuerda larga y delgada-, se queja Izuku. -Revisa la cama.-

Katsuki lo encuentra fácilmente e Izuku rápidamente toma el reproductor de MP3 de su mano. Se pone un auricular en la oreja, pero se pellizca el otro y se lo ofrece a Katuski. El naga lo sostiene con cautela mientras la música suena. Él entrecierra los ojos y lo examina cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo está haciendo eso? Me he enredado con estos de barcos antes y nunca los he hecho trabajar.-

¿Mojado del océano?- Izuku pregunta aturdido.

-Sí, probablemente.-

-Es por eso.-

Katsuki entorna los ojos. -El agua está jodiendo en todas partes. Esa es una falla terrible.-

-Estamos trabajando en ello.-

Katsuki se recuesta sobre su espalda con los auriculares colgados en una oreja. Los sonidos que fluyen desde el pequeño dispositivo son extraños, pero Katsuki es capaz de seguir el ritmo y la armonía con facilidad. Si tuviera que describir lo que oía, diría que era como escuchar una jungla autoconsciente que compartía una sola alma. Las ranas y los pájaros armonizaron y perseveraron a través del estruendo bajo de los truenos, los insectos los cargaron con todo su suave canto, y la melodía de las sirenas se elevó para bailar con todo.

Las plantas variadas que cuelgan sobre Katsuki dan la ilusión de que está sobrevolando el suelo. Es una distracción, y cierra los ojos tratando de absorber por completo cada nota de la música. Casi ha escapado por completo de su situación actual cuando siente que las uñas apagadas de Izuku se raspan y corren por su cabello.

Los ojos de Katsuki se abren de golpe y sus garras se hunden en la tierra. La ira aumenta primero, pero se calma cuando considera a Shinsou y lo grande que puede ser su boca. Si su corazonada es correcta, este podría ser el último afecto que estaría viendo por un tiempo.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, hacer que Izuku se pase las manos por el pelo no es terrible. De hecho es todo lo contrario. Entre naga y sirenas, correr garras por el cabello de un amante es un arte. Agregar demasiada presión podría cortar y sacar sangre. Muy poco, y no se siente. Sin embargo, de alguna manera el humano es un maestro en eso. Izuku presiona con más fuerza y las suaves almohadillas de sus dedos y sus nudillos chocan contra su cabeza. Katsuki reprime un gemido.

 _-¿Cómo diablos está haciendo eso?-_

De acuerdo, Bien. Esta era la nueva línea. Deku podría tener esto. Podía rascarle la cabeza pero eso era todo. Él no le permitirá acercarse más. Katsuki se relaja y no se queja cuando la otra mano de Izuku se une. Él se derrite en ella, atesorando cada sensación mientras se lava sobre él. Una parte de él desea que las manos viajen más abajo hasta el hueco de su cuello, y tal vez detrás de sus orejas. Se imagina esas garras apagadas que corren por su cuello y hombros y trazan la línea de su clavícula. La garganta de Katsuki retumba suavemente e Izuku se congela.

-Oh Dios mío. ¿Acabas de ronronear?-

Katsuki explota. -¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-

Le da a Izuku una mirada como si quisiera estrangularlo y por un segundo lo considera seriamente. En su lugar, él empuja su cabeza hacia atrás contra los dedos de Izuku. Katsuki muestra sus dientes contra su rostro oscuro en un esfuerzo por parecer amenazador.

-¿Dije que podías parar?-

Izuku se muerde el labio en un intento fallido de controlar su risa. Las risitas se escapan por las comisuras de su boca, pero se las arregla para continuar rascando la cabeza del rubio a través de sus risitas. El pánico que una vez se aferró al aire comienza a desvanecerse. Katsuki casi se ha perdido en el masaje cuando el humano hace otra pregunta.

-¿Está realmente muerto el guardián?-

La voz de Izuku suena pequeña y voz le recuerda a Katsuki a sus cachorros y por un momento quiere consolarlo. Quiere asegurarle que como alfa enfrentará todas las amenazas por sí mismo. Nada se deslizará para ponerlos en peligro mientras viva. Pero mientras las manos extranjeras de Izuku vagan libremente sobre su cuero cabelludo, Katsuki se detiene. Las acusaciones de Shinsou resuenan en sus oídos y las palabras que quiere prometer; La verdad ensayada que le ha dicho a su manada tantas veces no puede ser más que mentiras.

-No lo menciones-, dice mientras lleva sus colmillos, pero su voz se resquebraja. -Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa; Cualquier cosa menos eso.-

Pero nunca vienen más preguntas. Izuku se queda dormido con sus brazos extendidos en lo que parece un intento de abrazo alrededor de la cabeza de Katsuki. Su expresión es serena pero enrojecida y ligeramente pálida. Sus labios se separan ligeramente mientras su aliento sopla suavemente contra la hierba. Las palabras que había pronunciado el día anterior regresan a la cabeza de Katsuki.

 _-Eres un buen alfa. Amas a tu gente y yo amo a la mía.-_

Katsuki aprieta los dientes y deja que su veneno se lave sobre la lengua. Un buen alfa. Qué maldita broma. Y Deku dijo esa línea con una sonrisa también. En todo caso, Katsuki era el inútil. ¿Por qué el humano tuvo que burlarse de él?

Deku mejor sobrevive y vence las toxinas que recorren su cuerpo. Por arruinar la vida de Katsuki, el maldito bastardo jodiendo es mejor. Le debía mucho.

Izuku no se detuvo, nunca se detendría; Incluso cuando todo estaba perdido y cuando el destino le escupía en la cara. Katsuki ahora sabe que el ardor y la determinación detrás de esos ojos color esmeralda nunca cederán, ciertamente no a su mano, y tal vez ni siquiera a la muerte cuando se lo arrebate por fin.

Por primera vez, Katsuki no está completamente en control. Los instintos que lo llevaron a lo largo de su vida lo dejaron ciego y sin sentido ante el futuro que se había esforzado por evitar. Es el mañana en la isla que Deku nunca debió haber tenido.

Una vez que Deku esté mejor, Katsuki promete que lo matará.

 _-A la mierda todo. A la mierda el mundo pero sobre todo, a la mierda DEKU.-_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Notas finales de la autora:_

 _(Fui testigo de que este fic alcanzó 6969 seleccioness. Incluso guardé la captura de pantalla._ _Estoy muy feliz.)_

 _* Bakugo Emiko es un personaje que inventé para esta historia. Los únicos OC serán los bebés sirena, ¡lo prometo! (Y tal vez algunas personas muertas.)_

 _Arco 1 Completo ~ (_ _ﾉ_ _ヮ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･_ _ﾟ_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Notas de la traductora:_

 _A mí me dolió un tanto el KiriBaku, ustedes que piensan? :,v_

 _Yo soy de las que cuando lee un fic me gusta que sean fieles a la pereja que me dicen, por ejemplo, siempeizo un KiriBaku me dolería que Kacchan le fuera infiel a Kiri con Izuku jajajajaja, lo sé, estoy media loca xD (aunque me gusta el drama de infidelidades xD)_


End file.
